Ethan et Aiden - Collection d'OS traduits
by Rikurt36
Summary: Collection de traductions de drabbles sur les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden. Danny peut faire quelques apparitions.
1. Introduction

**ETHAN & AIDEN — COLLECTION D'OS TRADUITS**

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que je commence à poster cette collection d'OS traduits sur Ethan et Aiden, sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques mois maintenant ! Dans cette courte introduction, j'aimerais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai entrepris cette collection.

Bon, déjà, les jumeaux Carver sont ma vie, et bien entendu je les ai surtout découverts dans _Teen Wolf_ (même si je les ai beaucoup aimés dans _Desperate Housewives_ et divers films).

Pour réaliser cette collection, j'ai choisi les OS que je préférais dans le fandom anglophone, et les ai traduits pour vous y faire accéder.

A chaque début de fiction traduite, j'indiquerai le lien où vous pouvez lire la fiction originale, qui est bien meilleure que ma traduction, évidemment. La plupart parviennent de fanfiction . net ou de Archives Of Our Own (que je vous recommande de visiter, c'est vraiment pas mal, on trouve beaucoup de choses intéressantes).

N'hésitez pas à commenter, mais aussi à m'envoyer des questions ou quoi. Je répondrai chaleureusement. Vous pouvez également envoyer des messages aux auteurs, ou me demander de le faire, ça les ravira !

Je pense n'avoir rien d'autre à dire, je laisse place au premier OS, qui sera suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Bonne lecture !

 **Rikurt36.**


	2. Redamancy

**Redamancy** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé :** **Au-dessous d'eux, l'horloge sonne minuit. C'est un nouveau jour, un nouveau début, de nouveaux problèmes. Aiden ne devrait pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il a besoin de savoir : "Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?"**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Tout d'abord, le titre de cette histoire, "Redamancy", signifie quelque chose comme "Réciprocité sentimentale" (c'est le meilleur équivalent que j'aie pu trouver, puisque ce terme ne se traduit pas vraiment en français, mais donc en gros c'est lorsqu'une personne aimée aime l'autre en retour). Je voulais juste vous éclairer sur ça, voilà. Ensuite, cette fanfiction évoque les questions mutuelles des jumeaux restées sans réponses, et est donc une scène où Ethan et Aiden vont clarifier cela. Bonne lecture ! Et, je vous le conseille, allez faire un tour sur "Archives of Our Own", il y a beaucoup de petits drabbles sympathiques comme celui-ci (je ne sais pas s'il en existe en français), et des auteurs agréables à lire (comme littleramblings qui poste pas mal sur _Teen Wolf_ ). **

ooOOoo

"Si Deucalion te le demande, tu me tuerais ?"

L'air vespéral est froid, et la température ambiante fait partie des plus basses que Beacon Hills puisse connaître. De la buée s'échappe de la bouche d'Aiden lorsqu'il expire. Il remarque qu'Ethan porte un pull ample – le sien s'il se rappelle bien, et c'est le cas – même si le froid ne les touchait plus depuis longtemps. Aiden se dit qu'il doit dater de quelques années, celles où ils essayaient tous les deux de se faire tout petits pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ethan n'est pas aussi grand qu'Aiden, de cinq à dix centimètres plus petit, alors ses manches tombent sur ses mains, réchauffant ses doigts qui jouent avec le tissu, tandis qu'il fixe le ciel. Ils sont sur le toit.

Ça n'avait jamais vraiment été un _truc_ , une habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que ça l'était déjà devenu : s'asseoir dehors sous la lumière des étoiles après une journée particulièrement difficile, qu'ils se soient disputés ou non, c'était leur manière de se pardonner. Et Aiden a besoin de ça ce soir.

Au-dessous d'eux, l'horloge sonne minuit. C'est un nouveau jour, un nouveau début, de nouveaux problèmes. Aiden ne devrait pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il a besoin de savoir :

– Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Ethan s'immobilise.

– J'ai rien dit.

Ses doigts sortent des manches de son pull et il baisse rapidement la tête, son pied éraflant les tuiles au-dessous d'eux. Aiden n'a jamais eu beaucoup de patience mais avec Ethan il essaie. Il sait, et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'il arrive à contrôler l'attraction de la pleine lune, que son frère préférerait prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac plutôt que d'entendre le ton d'une voix monter. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop entendu ça quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'ils aimeraient revivre.

– Tu sais ce de quoi je parle, dit Aiden d'une voix douce.

Ethan est silencieux, alors son frère tente de rester calme, frustré mais toujours assez patient.

– Ne me fais pas tourner en rond, je veux savoir.

Le "J'ai _besoin_ de savoir" est implicite mais il flotte lourdement dans l'air entre eux. Il ajoute dans un soupir :

– S'il te plaît.

Ethan acquiesce en fermant les yeux.

– Il m'aime, tu sais. Il m'aime vraiment.

Aiden se retient de lancer un "Je sais" tendu, et le laisse poursuivre parce qu'il sait que s'il l'interrompt, ils en auront pour toute la nuit.

– Et tu as peut-être besoin de savoir "pourquoi", mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir "si". Si tu m'aimes autant qu'il m'aime, si tu m'aimes _plus_ qu'il m'aime.

 _« Tu sais que c'est le cas, tu le sais. »_ Aiden a la réponse sur le bout de langue, mais la garde pour lui.

– Parce qu'on a traversé tellement de choses, Aid, mais je peux pas... je peux pas continuer éternellement. Je peux pas être ce putain de chien de compagnie pour le restant de mes jours, et tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'on est. On est passé _d'eux_ à Deucalion, il en à rien foutre de nous et tu le sais. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'aurai des options, un filet de secours pour ainsi dire, quand j'en pourrai plus.

La gorge d'Aiden est sèche tout d'un coup, à cause du vent.

– Tu penses que je viendrais pas avec toi ?

Il voit Ethan hausser une épaule sans oser le regarder.

– Mec, je te suivrais jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer et jusqu'au Purgatoire.

Ethan relève la tête et croise enfin – _enfin_ – le regard d'Aiden.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

Au lieu de répondre, Aiden l'embrasse doucement, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les siennes, et il se sent un peu mieux, comme si tout avait été remis à sa place.

– Ouais, dit-il, son souffle se propageant sur les joues de son frère. Je le pense vraiment.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur : Voilà pour le premier OS ! C'est pas mignon ? Personnellement, je trouve ça extrêmement mignon. Bref, dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé, on se revoit sûrement la semaine prochaine pour le second OS !  
**


	3. Your words are a melody

**Your words are a melody, they won't leave my head** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé :** **Aiden ne l'avouerait jamais, mais parfois Ethan parle dans son sommeil.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Oui, je sais. Encore une fanfiction de littleramblings. Mais elles sont tellement mignonnes et agréables à lire ! De plus "Your words are a melody, they won't leave my head" ("Tes mots sont une mélodie, ils ne veulent pas sortir de ma tête") est vraiment à propos de la relation profonde des jumeaux, vu que c'est le subconscient d'Ethan qui parle ! Bref, en tenant à remercier DoctorLoveRose pour sa précédente review, je laisse place maintenant à la traduction.**

* * *

Aiden ne l'avouerait jamais, mais parfois Ethan parle dans son sommeil. Ça avait commencé avec la première meute. Des petits gémissements, et des _"s'il vous plait, arrêtez"_ presque silencieux qui obligeaient Aiden à se rapprocher, une main ferme sur la hanche de son frère pour tirer son corps contre le sien, protecteur. Il caressait du nez le creux de sa nuque quand il respirait de façon effrayée et incertaine, et le tenait dans ses bras pendant un moment avant que le rythme cardiaque d'Ethan ne se stabilise à nouveau. Il haïssait ces nuits, craignait leur venue et détestait devoir se réveiller le lendemain matin et se regarder avec son frère en pensant à combien ils étaient faibles, pathétiques.

Il y a d'autres fois, par contre, où Ethan sourit et dit le nom d'Aiden, son pouls s'affolant dans un grognement d'excitation, et Aiden a un sourire satisfait contre sa peau, embrasse le bas de son cou et resserre son étreinte sur la taille d'Ethan. Ces nuits sont plus fréquentes que les premières, à présent. La meute est partie, la première ainsi que la seconde, remplacée par la famille et les personnes que l'on appelle amis — les personnes qu'on aime et qui ne seraient pas indifférentes s'ils mourraient. C'est sympa d'avoir ça.

Quand Ethan parle à présent, c'est doux et chaleureux. Parfois il parle à Aiden et ils entament une discussion dont un seul se rappellera, une fois le matin venu. Parfois il dit _"Je suis content qu'on ait réussi"_ et parfois Aiden ferme les yeux, des souvenirs vagues mais bien présents, et dit _"J'ai toujours su qu'on réussirait"_ , parce que c'est en majorité vrai. Il avait toujours su qu'Ethan réussirait à en arriver là, où tout dans sa vie est enfin à sa place et où ils ne dorment plus avec les fenêtres verrouillées ("juste au cas où"), car Aiden se serait assuré qu'Ethan y arrive, qu'il vive assez longtemps à ses côtés pour le voir, ou non.

Les meilleures nuits, par contre, sont les nuits où Ethan serre Aiden dans ses bras au lieu que ce soit l'inverse, leurs corps incurvés comme un point d'interrogation, et où il murmure _"amour", "mien"_ et _"pour toujours"_ dans le creux de l'oreille d'Aiden. C'est un secret, mais pas le genre de secret à valoir d'être balayé sous un tapis ou considéré avec regret et doute. C'est plutôt quelque chose qu'ils gardent derrière des portes fermées, privées, c'est à eux et seulement à eux.

Et, donc, parfois Ethan parle dans son sommeil. Aiden garde les mots et les enferme dans sa tête et son cœur, même s'ils n'ont pas toujours de sens, et se rappelle qu'en dépit de tout, ils ont de la chance.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà, dites-moi si vous avez trouvez ce (court) récit tout aussi mignon que moi. A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS !**


	4. Bruise Violet

**Bruise violet** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé** **: Aiden n'avait jamais été jaloux. Mais ça, c'était avant aujourd'hui. **

**Notes du traducteur :** **Et oui, une autre traduction de l'auteur littleramblings ! J'aime beaucoup ses fictions, bien qu'elles soient un peu courtes, mais c'est plus facile de traduire, et à lire ! Ce titre là signifie "Bleu violet" (assez comique, mais sachez qu'ici "bleu" n'est pas la couleur mais bien une "contusion". Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas idiots mais sait-on jamais...) Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Aiden n'avait jamais ressenti de jalousie auparavant. Il n'en avait pas ressenti quand ils s'étaient entraînés et que Deucalion avait fait l'éloge des atterrissages d'Ethan, parce qu'Ethan avait travaillé dur pour gagner ces félicitations. Et il n'en avait surtout pas ressenti quand ils étaient tout juste arrivés à Beacon Hills devant une nuée de filles et de garçons désireux de connaître leurs noms mais ayant seulement assez de courage pour les regarder de loin. Non, il n'avait jamais été jaloux, voilà pourquoi maintenant, dans la bibliothèque qui sentait la peinture fraîche, il n'avait aucune idée de comment contrôler cette lente brûlure dans son ventre, cette chose qui l'obligeait à serrer mâchoire et poings, laissant un volume d'Histoire Britannique déchiré sur une étagère en face de lui.

C'est stupide, se dit-il. Ils ont été formés à ne former qu'un, ne former qu'un est leur devoir. Si Ethan aime à flirter avec un garçon dont il a croisé le regard, ce ne sont pas les affaires d'Aiden. Mais tout de même. C'est bizarre, ce sentiment. La base d'une meute, c'est que c'est une famille, une qu'on choisit et une qu'on aime parce qu'on le veut – Aiden avait appris à partager Ethan avec les autres, et il pouvait apprendre à le partager avec l'humain s'il le devait, mais à cette simple pensée il veut grogner, hurler jusqu'à ce que tous ceux qui ont la capacité d'entendre puissent comprendre qu'Ethan est en même temps sa meute et sa famille, le seul être avec les mêmes gènes qui lui reste. Il est _sien._

Et Ethan, cet (incroyable, loyal, aveuglément cruel) idiot, n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors Aiden le laisse suivre le garçon et se promet d'apprendre son nom. S'il est plus brutal, qu'il laisse des bleus en forme de main sur les hanches d'Ethan, ainsi que des marques de morsure sur ses bras, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait une déclaration. Non, la déclaration vient plus tard cette nuit, un _"mien"_ murmuré contre une peau humide et brûlante. Et le _"tien"_ qui suit ? Eh bien, c'est quelque chose qu'Aiden garde bien au fond de lui, scellé par un baiser brutal.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop confus (j'ai eu assez de mal à la traduire, car l'auteur a été très elliptique et vague dans son développement…) En tout cas, vous pouvez commenter et également vous rendre sur le profil de littleramblings sur Archives of Our Own, ça la ravira ! Bonne journée.**


	5. Package Deal

**Package Deal** **par puppyfacedbrokenboys**

 **Résumé :** **Quand les jumeaux étaient encore des bébés, ils avaient été laissés à un orphelinat. Cinq ans plus tard, l'orphelinat comprend de la mauvaise façon ce qui arrive quand on essaie de les séparer.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Cette fiction a été demandée par wigglemore sur tumblr, elle est basée sur un gif.  
**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà une autre fanfiction qui, cette fois, imagine un préquel sur l'enfance des jumeaux ! Et attention, ça en jette, surtout que le gif qui l'a inspirée a été tiré de** _ **Desperate Housewives**_ **mais** ** **il ne m'est malheureusement pas possible de poster le lien sur Fanfiction .net... Allez sur la fanfiction de l'auteur, directement sur Archives of Our Own, l'image vaut la peine**! Je voudrais vous avertir que le titre "Package deal" veut dire "forfait tout compris" mais j'utiliserai une autre formulation dans ma traduction parce que celle-ci n'est pas terrible ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils avaient cinq ans quand l'orphelinat réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés.

Une famille voulait adopter Ethan, et Aiden ne laisserait pas ça arriver, oh ça non.

Aiden était contre l'adoption depuis le début. Il lançait un regard meurtrier à ceux qui venaient les regarder, ne répondait pas quand on lui adressait la parole, et certains disaient qu'il grognait si quelqu'un s'approchait trop de son frère. Ethan, d'autre part, voulait sortir de cet endroit pourri où ils avaient été déposés.

Mais il ne quitterait pas son frère, par contre.

Alors quand l'heure vint où une famille voulut vraiment adopter Ethan, ils essayèrent de séparer les deux enfants. Ethan attrapa vivement la table et ne lâcha pas quand un des employés tenta de le traîner dehors. Aiden prit l'autre bout de la table, tirant et demandant à tout le monde de laisser son frère tranquille. Ethan était hystérique et Aiden furieux.

Une fois que les pieds d'Ethan furent de nouveaux posés sur le sol, le plus petit des jumeaux se précipita droit contre la poitrine de son frère et Aiden enroula ses bras autour de son corps, envoyant des éclairs du regard à tous ceux qui essayaient d'approcher, grognant et montrant les dents une ou deux fois.

Depuis ce jour, les jumeaux ne furent plus jamais forcés de se séparer. Ils étaient comme un paquet 2 en 1, comme ils étaient censés l'être.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà ! Alors moi dans cette fanfiction j'aime surtout la référence au gif, j'ai adoré ce passage dans la série, et le fait que l'auteur écrive ça mais par rapport à** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **est juste trop bien ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je transmettrai à l'auteur originel. Bon week-end !**


	6. Five times someone realized

**Five times someone realized the twins were homeless** **par Gandalf3213**

 **Résumé :** **Ça n'a jamais été aussi dur d'être des Omégas. Ethan et Aiden ont toujours pris soin d'eux, mais maintenant qu'ils jouent le rôle de lycéens moyens, il devient difficile de cacher le fait qu'ils n'ont nulle part où aller la nuit et qu'ils n'ont rien à manger.**

 **Notes des auteurs :** **Nous ne mentionnerons pas combien nous aimons Teen Wolf, mais nous mentionnerons que la mort d'Aiden était vraiment pleine d'émotions pour nous. En tant que vrais jumeaux, nous apprécierions que les gens arrêtent de nous tuer dans les scénarios. C'est pas très cool. Reviewez, s'il vous plait, et dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez. Dîtes-nous si on a mal représenté ce que les jumeaux sont devenus après qu'ils ont quitté la meute d'Alphas, mais si nous nous souvenons bien, nous n'avons jamais été informés du lieu où vivaient Ethan et Aiden. Ceci est notre explication. Paix, nous.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **"Cinq fois où quelqu'un réalisa que les jumeaux étaient sans-abris" est une fiction vraiment intéressante si vous aimez avoir plusieurs angles de vue d'un même fait. Cinq visions différentes, cinq moments, cinq solutions. Cette fiction est assez belle mais malheureusement il n'y a pas réellement de fin ! Si vous maîtrisez l'anglais, je vous recommande très fortement les auteurs jumeaux Gandalf3213 parce que leurs écrits sont toujours magnifiques, et sur différents thèmes (** _ **Glee, The Hunger Games, Teen Wolf, Merlin...**_ **) Vraiment, allez jeter un œil !**

* * *

 _"Est-ce que tu as mal autant que moi j'ai mal ?"_ _ **Aiden**_

.***.

 **I. Derek :**

Quelqu'un les regardait à la fin de leur journée d'école, cette incroyable journée d'école où personne n'était kidnappé, ou finissait en sang, où ils étaient vraiment au lycée et pensaient juste au lycée pour la première fois depuis des années. Aiden venait juste de dire à Ethan que, oui, il prendrait maths pour lui. Il lui dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi c'était si important de trouver "x". Ethan avait ri. Vraiment ri, et dit que bien sûr, Danny était dans ce cours maths. C'était comme s'ils sortaient d'un film d'horreur et entraient dans une pièce de théâtre lycéenne, où l'intrigue était qu'ils utilisaient leur ressemblance pour changer de cours et qu'un des deux aimait embrasser des garçons.

Et puis ils décélèrent la présence de Derek, appuyé contre le piquet de la clôture, les fixant.

– Merde, dit Aiden, ses ongles s'allongeant en griffes bien avant que le mot ne sorte de sa bouche. On tue qui maintenant ?

Ethan donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et observa Derek, qui attirait les regards mais faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Derek ?

– Vous avez été dans ma maison.

– C'est pas vrai ! dit Ethan.

Au même moment, Aiden grogna :

– Comme si on voulait entrer dans ce trou à rats.

Les yeux de Derek se rétrécirent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux il était en train de presser Aiden contre un mur bas, le soulevant par le col.

– Pas mon appartement, salope.

Il était si près, et si furieux, que des postillons tombaient sur les sourcils d'Aiden.

– Ma _maison._ La maison de ma _famille._

 _–_ Oh, dit Aiden, remarquablement calme pour quelqu'un qui se faisait postillonner dans les yeux par le pire Alpha de la ville.

– On savait pas que c'était ta maison.

Derek poussa Aiden loin de lui, et Ethan se plaça devant son frère, prêt à subir une autre attaque si besoin, pour qu'Aiden puisse retrouver sa respiration. Derek le remarqua, et se demanda comment diable les jumeaux ne pouvaient témoigner de loyauté à personne à part eux-mêmes.

– Restez hors de ma maison.

– Pas comme si tu l'utilisais souvent, dit Ethan. Elle est juste plantée là.

– C'est une tombe, siffla Derek. C'est le tombeau de ma famille.

Aiden étouffait toujours, Ethan pouvait le sentir dans cette profonde et instinctive partie de lui qui était connectée à son frère. Et c'était à cause de cette douleur résiduelle qu'il avait ressentie beaucoup trop souvent qu'il répliqua :

– Mais où est-ce qu'on est censés aller ?

– Je m'en fous, dit Derek, en balançant son bras. Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à traîner ici ? Pour vos petits béguins du lycée ? Vous les révulsez. Vous avez rejeté mon aide, et celle de Scott. Faites-nous le plaisir à tous de partir.

– T'es pas notre alpha, dit Aiden d'une voix assez enrouée pour qu'Ethan grimace de douleur, compatissant.

– C'est exactement votre problème.

– Où est-ce qu'on est supposés partir ? demanda Ethan.

– Je. M'en. Fous, répéta Derek. Mais quittez ma maison.

Aiden, se sentant courageux à nouveau, fit un pas au travers du bras d'Ethan.

– Ou quoi ?

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge.

– Je vous tuerai. Lentement.

Il grogna d'un son profond d'Alpha qui fit se hérisser les poils de la nuque des deux jeunes Omégas, et s'en alla en se frayant violemment un chemin entre eux.

Ethan le regarda partir, perplexe. Le temps se rafraîchissait, ils avaient annoncé de la pluie ce soir, et l'argent venait à manquer.

– Qu'il aille se faire foutre, murmura Aiden en lisant dans sa tête comme à chaque fois. Tout ira bien. Au moins on n'est plus dans la meute d'Alphas.

La meute d'Alphas n'avait pas été différente de leur ancienne meute, où ils avaient toujours été les derniers à manger et les premiers à être battus quand les choses se dégradaient. Ethan grogna :

– Depuis quand t'es devenu monsieur Côté Positif ?

Ils détestaient tous les deux dormir dehors sous la pluie. Ils l'avaient fait trop souvent.

* * *

 **II. Coach Finstock :**

Ce n'était pas comme si le Coach Finstock n'avait pas essayé de mettre ces deux jumeaux musclés dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Ils étaient bâtis comme des camions et, depuis leurs tas d'heures de colle, ils étaient méchants comme des chiens sauvages. Mais ils avaient rigolé et avaient refusé, même quand il avait insinué qu'il pourrait supprimer leurs heures de colle pour le reste du semestre. Alors il avait laissé tomber, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de les observer.

La vérité sur les professeurs, c'est qu'ils ont des chouchous. Un des favoris de Finstock était son gardien de but, Danny Mahealani, parce qu'une fois quand Danny était en première année, il était venu dans son bureau avec un poignet foulé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait peur de l'infirmière, une femme noire de cent trente-cinq kilos, et avait demandé si le coach pouvait lui enrouler le bandage. Le coach l'avait fait, et avait demandé d'un ton bourru pourquoi Danny s'était foulé le poignet. Danny avait dit que son idiot de meilleur ami Jackson était censé le rejoindre à une fête dans un mauvais quartier et qu'il ne s'était pas montré, alors comme Danny s'ennuyait et qu'il était un peu en manque, il avait commencé à rouler des pelles à un mec (là Danny avait regardé le coach avec de grands yeux qui disaient "Ne me jugez pas, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois", et le coach avait haussé les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Il pensait seulement que Danny pouvait jouer au Lacrosse) et après des filles avaient commencé à les montrer du doigt en leur jetant de la nourriture puis des gars les avaient balancés dans une benne à ordures.

– Jackson est arrivé, avait dit Danny, mi-ennuyé mi-amusé, et leur a botté les fesses. Moi je me suis foulé le poignet en tombant dans la benne à ordures.

Bref, le truc était que Finstock aimait bien Danny, alors il gardait un œil sur les jumeaux, parce que l'un d'eux était gay et qu'il ne pouvait pas les distinguer. Puis il avait remarqué leurs problèmes de colère, et il avait décidé qu'il ne les appréciait pas.

Cette antipathie s'était confirmée une nuit tardive quand il était en train de noter des tests d'économie, et de se lamenter sur le futur de l'Amérique si ces gamins décidaient de rentrer dans la vie active et de jouer avec l'argent, quand il entendit un bruit de porte qui claque. Des lycéens se faufilaient dans l'établissement tout le temps. On appelait souvent la police. Parfois ils trouvaient un cadavre. Beacon Hills était bizarre.

Finstock sortit dans le hall, tenant une torche et une feuille d'économie, parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il l'avait dans la main.

– Qui est là ?

Il y eut un bruit d'éraflures de baskets contre le carrelage, et Finstock courut à travers le hall juste à temps pour voir un tee-shirt disparaître derrière un angle de mur. La seule chose dans cette direction était une porte qui menait à un escalier donnant sur la cave. Et il y avait un autre escalier vers la cave près du bureau de Finstock.

Il dévala les escaliers, alluma les lumières, et entra dans la cave. Des caisses de papiers avaient été vidées, les papiers empilés en tas comme des matelas. Des costumes du club théâtre avaient été jetés au-dessus comme couvertures. Et sur ce lit de fortune était allongé un de ces jumeaux.

L'autre courut dans la cave depuis l'autre escalier et s'arrêta net quand il vit Finstock.

– Merde. Réveille-toi, Aiden. On a de la compagnie.

Aiden se releva lentement en position assise sur le lit. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il regarda Finstock.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il désigna le bout de papier dans la main de Finstock.

– Vous allez nous faire un contrôle surprise ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on fait ? demanda le jumeau resté debout. On dort ici.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit faire ça ! cria Finstock.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Aiden. Les portes sont ouvertes. Apparemment on n'est pas les seuls à rester ici la nuit. Il fait assez chaud. Et on n'est jamais en retard en cours.

Finstock n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il aurait à expliquer la fonction basique de l'adolescence à un adolescent.

– Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici parce que vous avez besoin d'une supervision parentale. Où sont vos parents ?

– Morts, lâcha Aiden.

Son frère lui lança un coup d'œil, et Aiden corrigea :

– Ou en tout cas c'est tout comme.

– Génial, marmonna Finstock. Des fugueurs. Pas d'oncles ? De cousins ? De relations de n'importe quel type ?

– On n'en a aucun, dit Aiden. On peut prendre soin de nous-mêmes.

Finstock leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh ouais, ces bleus sur ton cou me disent que vous faîtes du bon boulot.

La main d'Aiden recouvrit son cou et son frère tomba à genoux en face de lui, secouant la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de "SM de merde"*. Finstock ne voulait pas même savoir.

– Et toi, l'autre jumeau.

– Ethan, dit le jumeau agenouillé. Je suis dans votre classe d'éco.

– Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont ce truc avec les vrais jumeaux, moi je ne sais pas vous reconnaitre. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en haut ? Est-ce que tu volais ?

Finstock regarda autour d'eux et remarqua un sac à dos, jeté par Ethan quand il avait descendu les escaliers.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Le trophée de foot ?

Il ouvrit le sac, s'attendant à voir des montres ou de l'argent ou peut-être un ordinateur. Il ne s'attendait pas à du pain, du beurre de cacahuète et une brique de jus d'orange.

Son regard passa du sac aux jumeaux, qui le fixaient avec amertume, essayant de paraître défiants et provocateurs, mais Aiden avait juste l'air souffrant, et Ethan avait juste l'air effrayé.

– Bien, dit Finstock, laissant tomber le sac par terre. Je vais passer un appel.

– Vous ne pouvez pas nous signaler au système, dit Ethan en se levant. On va s'en aller. Vous allez pas nous mettre dans un foyer.

– Ouais, renchérit Aiden, on est dangereux.

– J'en doute, dit Finstock.

Le protocole voulait qu'il appelle le CPS**. Mais il avait vu le système foutre en l'air des adolescents auparavant, et de toute façon il savait que ces deux là s'enfuiraient avant de risquer d'être séparés par la cour qui semblait ne jamais laisser les frères ensemble. Et ils allaient à l'école. Ils faisaient des efforts.

Si ça avait été une histoire différente, Finstock aurait mis de côté sa personnalité abrasive et adopté les jumeaux. Ils lui auraient enseigné quelque chose sur la vie, et il aurait appris à les différencier. Mais dans cette histoire-ci, Finstock avait une petite maison et un petit salaire de professeur, et juste assez de patience pour entraîner des jeunes au Lacrosse.

– Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. Et je n'appellerai pas le CPS, même si je devrais. Je commande des pizzas, ajouta-t-il, lançant un coup d'œil aux jumeaux pour réaliser qu'ils étaient sous-alimentés pour leur taille. Du bacon et du piment jalapeno feront l'affaire ?

Ethan sourit, et cette expression fit souhaiter à Finstock que ce soit une histoire différente. Aiden le regarda avec suspicion.

– Pourquoi vous nous aideriez ?

Parce qu'il avait vu ça trop souvent. Il avait vu Isaac venir à l'école avec des marques de ceinture sur son dos, et il avait vu une fille avec cinq frères et sœurs voler du beurre de cacahuète à la cafétéria, il connaissait la sensation d'être un adolescent sur le point d'être un homme, trop vieux pour demander de l'aide, trop jeune pour se débrouiller tout seul.

– Parce que je suis un gars sympa, et que c'est votre jour de chance.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, sachant déjà qu'il devrait trouver un kit des premiers secours, amadouer ces gamins furieux pour leur faire enlever leurs tee-shirts et voir s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.

Il s'arrêta au bas des escaliers.

– Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Je suis désolé.

– Tout le monde est désolé, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

– La ferme, marmonna l'autre. J'ai faim.

* * *

 **III. Stiles :**

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis ce stupide Nemeton et cette pseudo-mort, il avait enduré des cauchemars monumentaux, et finalement il en avait eu marre de se réveiller devant l'expression terrifiée et soucieuse son père. Alors il avait arrêté de dormir la nuit. Il faisait des siestes quand il rentrait de l'école (il dormait même à l'école) et il dormait tôt le matin pour que quand son père le réveille pour le lycée il soit dans sa chambre. Mais la majeure partie de la soirée se faisait hors de celle-ci. Principalement chez Scott, où son ami ne posait aucune question. Mais parfois son inquiétude silencieuse était trop pour Stiles et il allait juste s'asseoir dans sa voiture dans les bois, ou conduisait et conduisait en pensant à sa vie qui était foutue. C'était sa faute. Il avait trainé Scott dehors pour trouver le corps de Cora cette nuit-là.

Cette nuit était pluvieuse. Stiles avait toujours aimé le bruit de la pluie contre le toit métallique de sa voiture, et en avait presque été bercé au volant. Peut-être que s'il se glissait juste dans sa voiture, se lovant sur le siège avant, il pourrait dormir trois ou quatre bonnes heures.

Il alluma la voiture, espérant se réchauffer en dépit du froid de novembre, espérant que la pluie masquerait le bruit de démarrage du moteur pour que son père arrête de le regarder comme s'il était une affaire insoluble. Il avait aussi allumé son scanner de police, parce que les appels pour envoyer les rares équipes de nuit sur le terrain l'aidaient à se sentir moins seul.

Ça marchait. La pluie et la radio de police l'avaient plongé en quelques secondes dans ce premier niveau de sommeil qui était presque éveillé et plein de pensées se solidifiant en rêves. Il rêva de vers luisants cette nuit. Il pouvait les voir, dans ce premier niveau de sommeil, des petites étoiles clignotantes. Les rêves de vers luisants ne le dérangeaient pas. Il pouvait dormir pendant des heures en fixant leur essaim, même s'il se réveillait en se disant qu'il devrait les trouver plus terrifiants que ce n'était le cas.

Et puis il entendit ce grognement depuis la banquette arrière.

Il était dur de se mettre dans une position de combat, lové sur le siège avant d'une Jeep, mais Stiles essaya.

– Nom de Dieu ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il regarda la banquette arrière et vit une personne, une personne enroulée dans deux sweat-shirts et toujours tremblante.

– Salut, quel que soit le jumeau que tu es.

La voix de Stiles était plus aiguë qu'il l'aurait voulu mais c'était flippant, putain. Il avait des cauchemars et maintenant il y avait un meurtrier confirmé qui se faufilait à l'arrière de sa voiture ? Nan-nan. Hors de question.

– Aiden, marmonna la silhouette, se relevant lentement en position assise.

Son dos craqua, comme s'il était lové sur la banquette depuis un moment.

– Tu peux pas monter le chauffage ?

Stiles cligna des yeux.

– Non, je le ferai pas. Dégage. Dégage, maintenant.

– Il pleut, dit Aiden.

– J'ai remarqué.

– Tu jetterais pas un mec dehors sous la pluie.

– Bien sûr que si !

La voix de Stiles était toujours trop aiguë, mais peu importait.

– T'as pas le droit d'être indigné ! Je suis indigné ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma voiture ?

Aiden, d'autre part, était si calme que c'en était exaspérant.

– Tu ne la verrouilles pas.

– Ce n'est pas une invitation !

Stiles tendit le cou pour lancer un regard oblique loin derrière.

– Où est ta moitié ?

Il y eut un éclair, et Stiles pouvait jurer qu'il avait vu quelque chose comme de la tristesse mêlée à son habituelle rage sur le visage d'Aiden.

– Il est dehors.

– Sous la pluie ?

– Non, soupira Aiden. Écoute, si tu veux vraiment pas de moi ici...

– Je veux vraiment pas de toi ici.

Le tonnerre s'écrasa près de la voiture, et Stiles eut un mouvement de recul à ce son.

– Mais je suppose que tu peux pas partir maintenant. Tu serais probablement foudroyé.

– Comme si t'en aurais quelque chose à faire, lâcha Aiden.

– J'en aurais rien à faire, rétorqua Stiles. Tu tues des gens tout le temps et ça a l'air de te plaire. En plus, les jumeaux me font généralement flipper. Mais Lydia aime te rouler des pelles. C'est quelque chose. Et Danny voit quelque chose en Ethan. Probablement qu'il est sexy. Parce que vous êtes tous les deux ridiculement sexy. Je jure que je suis pas gay. Probablement. Bref. D'autres gens en auraient quelque chose à faire si tu mourais. Danny et Lydia sont des gens géniaux. Si vous leur faites du mal, je vous détruirai.

Aiden sembla amusé.

– Comment tu ferais ça ? Tu es humain.

– Hé. Ne me sous-estime pas.

Stiles monta le chauffage, et jeta un œil à la banquette arrière, qui était plus large et plus confortable.

– Bouge tes fesses.

Aiden leva un sourcil.

– C'est pas moi le jumeau gay.

– C'est pas moi non plus. J'ai froid.

– Tu as un très bon lit.

– J'ai mes raisons. En plus, c'est ma voiture alors la ferme, je suis généreux.

Stiles se déplaça finalement sur la banquette arrière et finit collé contre Aiden.

– Tu es incroyablement inconfortable.

– Ça va avec être incroyablement sexy.

Stiles n'écoutait pas. Il était content de ne pas être seul. Et s'il se réveillait en criant, au moins le jumeau sans-cœur ne serait pas mort d'inquiétude.

– Hé, dit-il, ensommeillé, est-ce qu'Ethan et toi vous avez dormi souvent dans ma voiture ?

– Parfois.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu la laisses déverrouillée. Et il faisait froid.

Aiden mit un bras sur les épaules de Stiles et essaya de ne pas être en rogne quand l'humain commença à s'endormir sur lui.

– On n'a nulle part d'autre où aller.

Mais Stiles n'entendit pas, et ne se rappela pas, et donc ne put pas l'aider. Il dormait déjà.

* * *

 **IV. Danny :**

Danny repoussa Ethan.

– Arrête.

Ethan se figea comme la pierre.

– Mon dieu. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé.

Il s'éloigna un peu, laissant un espace entre Danny et lui. Il le fixa, comme si Danny était la chose la plus précieuse du monde, comme si Danny était magnifique, ou sûr de lui, ou qu'il en valait la peine.

– Tu m'as pas fait mal, sourit Danny, attrapant le poignet d'Ethan pour le rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Je... Juste, ralentis un peu, fais une pause. T'as été assez... obstiné... toute la nuit.

Ethan mit sa main en lévitation au-dessus de la jambe de Danny, regardant l'autre garçon en attendant qu'il lui dise s'il pouvait le toucher.

– Désolé. Je suis une merde à ça.

– Est-ce que t'es... ?

Danny s'arrêta, toussa, et essaya une nouvelle fois :

– Est-ce que t'es vierge ?

Ethan s'esclaffa d'un rire dépourvu d'humour.

– Non. Je suis pas trop habitué à être au-dessus avec les mecs mais...

– Avec les mecs ?

Danny leva un sourcil.

– T'as été avec des filles ? Pas que je te juge. On est tous passés par là. Enfin moi j'y suis passé. Mais t'as l'air assez... à l'aise avec les mecs.

Il fut surpris quand Ethan parut gêné. Pire, il parut pris en faute, piégé.

– C'est vraiment pas une belle histoire, Danny.

– On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, dit Danny. T'as toujours l'option de ne rien dire.

Il embrassa Ethan, dont les lèvres ne lui répondirent pas, telle de la glace.

– Non, murmura Ethan, et ce fut le tour de Danny de se reculer, et de tout arrêter. Je... On a besoin de parler de quelque chose, Danny. Ce serait plus prudent. Je veux pas te faire mal.

– Tu m'as pas fait mal. Tu le feras pas. Je te fais confiance.

– Jusqu'où tu veux aller ? demanda Ethan, les mots sortant de sa bouche dans un élan de courage. Je te le dis tout de suite, on va être gênés pendant cinq minutes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Avec moi.

– Tout, dit Danny, surpris que ça soit le premier mot à sortir, et rectifia : Petit à petit. Et juste... dis-moi quand tu voudras essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Ethan acquiesça, très sérieux, comme s'il gravait les mots de Danny sur de la pierre, comme si c'étaient devenues des lois inviolables.

– Et toi ? Jusqu'où t'es déjà allé ?

– J'ai...

Ethan avait l'air effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Danny.

– Aiden et moi, on... On n'a pas vraiment eu des vies très stables. Pas de parents, rien. On avait souvent très faim. Alors, euh, il y a trois ans ? Peut-être quatre ? Aiden est revenu avec, genre, deux cents dollars. En cash. Il les avait eus...

Ethan ne poursuivit pas.

– Je sais où il les avait eus, dit Danny, qui n'était pas surpris. Tu l'as fait aussi ?

Ethan opina.

– Il s'est avéré qu'on était incroyablement sexy. C'était pas dur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Danny.

– J'aimais pas ça. Je suis pas... Je me vois pas comme une pute. Ça m'a pas, genre, brisé ou quoi. On a fait ce qu'on devait faire.

– Je comprends, dit Danny, qui essayait vraiment de comprendre. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Ça sonnait assez robotique. Ethan n'osait toujours pas le regarder, alors Danny prit sa main et la souleva pour embrasser ses doigts.

– T'es pas une pute, rassura-t-il le garçon.

Il fit un rapide calcul mental. Trois ou quatre ans signifiaient qu'Aiden devait avoir treize ans, peut-être quatorze, peut-être douze. Doux Jésus.

– Tu vaux plus que ça.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– Tu le fais toujours ? demanda Danny, s'attendant à un non.

Il obtint seulement un petit silence.

– Ethan ?

– Ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plait.

– Est-ce que t'es allé coucher à droite à gauche depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

Danny s'écarta d'Ethan. Il n'avait pas été en colère au début, il avait été confus, triste, mais il n'avait pas ressenti cette chose chaude et rouge bouillir en lui. La jalousie.

Ethan serra les poings.

– Une fois. Mais Beacon Hills est trop petite pour faire un truc comme ça sans attirer les regards suspicieux. Aiden a été chopé par le chérif Stilinksi il y a trois semaines, alors il a arrêté. Je te jure qu'on a arrêté.

Danny prit une grande inspiration. C'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup.

– Et vous avez fait comment pour l'argent ?

– Dormi ici, dit Ethan. Merci pour ça, au fait. Je sais que j'ai dû avoir l'air du pire petit ami niveau indigence. Et on vole de la nourriture à la cafétéria.

Ethan trembla, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

– Lydia a jeté Aiden dehors la semaine dernière.

– Où est-ce qu'il a dormi ?

Ethan haussa les épaules.

– Par-ci, par-là.

Il sourit d'un air suffisant.

– T'as compris ? Il a dormi par-ci par-là, à droite à gauche*** ?

– C'est pas drôle.

La voix de Danny était serrée, et son visage était rouge, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ici, si vous n'avez nulle part où dormir ?

Ethan mit sa main sur celle de Danny.

– Aiden a accepté de rester parce que je le lui ai demandé. Et je veux rester parce que... Bah c'est pas évident ?

Cette fois, quand ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut avec un consensus enthousiaste.

* * *

 **V. Derek, encore :**

Ethan voulait juste quitter la ville et oublier. Il était heureux d'avoir pu revoir Danny, et sourit au souvenir de leur baiser, de Danny lui disant qu'il savait pour les loups-garous depuis le début. Bien sûr qu'il savait, son meilleur ami s'était transformé en loup-garou, et son petit ami en était un. Mais Ethan ne put sourire plus longtemps. Plus rien n'avait le pouvoir de l'intéresser plus de quelques secondes.

Il se rappela le lien qu'il avait eu avec Aiden. Ils l'utilisaient pour fusionner. Ils l'utilisaient pour savoir ce que l'autre allait dire, ce qu'il allait ressentir. Ils l'utilisaient pour ressentir leur douleur mutuelle. C'était une chose primaire, un instinct. Et c'était une fois que la connexion était partie, qu'Aiden était parti, qu'Ethan réalisait combien il partageait avec son jumeau.

Leurs motos étaient parties depuis des lustres, mais Ethan était allé voir Scott la nuit passée avec l'intention de lui demander sa moto, ou de la lui acheter. Scott l'avait regardé, gigotant dans l'entrée, et avait dit :

– Tu pars pas, si ?

– Je peux pas rester.

Ethan avait jeté un œil derrière Scott pour voir sa mère et Isaac entrer dans la pièce en renfort, au cas où le grand méchant loup aurait décidé de se déchaîner sur eux de manière irrationnelle. Ça avait probablement été une bonne chose. Ethan s'était senti extrêmement irrationnel ces derniers temps.

– J'ai... J'ai besoin d'un moyen de sortir de la ville.

– Prends ma moto, avait immédiatement proposé Scott en lui tendant les clés. Et Ethan ? On t'en doit tous une. Si Aiden n'avait pas...

– Il le voulait, avait coupé Ethan parce qu'il voulait qu'ils comprennent au moins. C'était pas un mauvais gars.

– On le sait.

Mme McCall s'était avancée, et avait mis une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

– Tu n'en es pas un non plus, Ethan.

– T'es pas obligé de partir, avait dit Scott. Tu peux rejoindre ma meute si tu veux. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Ethan avait serré si fort les clés qu'elles avaient laissé des marques sur la paume de sa main.

– Je peux pas rester là où il est mort.

– OK, avait dit Scott, toujours troublé. Mais... la moto s'appelle Reviens, d'accord ? Je m'attends à la revoir. Un jour.

Ce fut de cette façon qu'Ethan atteignit la limite de la ville. Pendant dix ou vingt secondes, il put oublier qu'il était à moitié mort. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, ne vit rien d'autre que sa propre ombre, et se souvint. Aiden était mort, il n'y avait plus de deuxième ombre. Il fixait toujours le sol quand il faillit écraser Derek Hale.

Ethan freina très fort et dérapa près de lui. Il bascula de côté, attrapa sa jambe de sous la moto, trébucha, et se redressa finalement en face de l'Alpha.

– Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Derek dont le visage était resté impassible tout au long des cascades d'Ethan. Ça devient une habitude.

– J'ai pas volé la moto, dit Ethan, sans défense. Scott me l'a donnée.

– Je sais, dit Derek. Il m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais te parler pour te faire changer d'avis.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au-delà de l'épaule d'Ethan, sur la route.

– J'ai fui après que ma famille est morte. Ça n'a rien résolu du tout.

– Tu devais les venger. Tu as dû revenir.

Ethan remit la moto debout.

– J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un à tuer.

Son futur ne serait qu'une série de bruits de fond, ennuyant et désagréable sans Aiden à ses côtés.

– Je sais plus quoi faire.

– Et tu penses que partir résoudra tout ?

– Bah rester ici ne résoudra rien non plus.

Ethan écarta les bras.

– Danny a rompu avec moi. Parce que je suis un loup-garou, pas parce que je suis un con. Tu devrais répandre la nouvelle : les humains sont pas si stupides qu'on le pense. Tout le monde est heureux et ensemble à nouveau. J'appartiens pas à leur groupe.

– Moi non plus, dit Derek. Mais il y aura toujours une merde qui arrivera à Beacon Hills. Et on aura toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour la défendre.

Ethan sourit d'un air suffisant.

– Alors je devrais rester pour jouer au Batman de Beacon Hills ?

– Robin, corrigea Derek. Et après ce que t'as vécu à Beacon Hills, l'aventure te manquera.

– Ça me manquera pas, dit Ethan. Et la dernière fois que j'étais dans une meute, ça s'est mal terminé.

– La mienne est différente. Demande à Isaac. Je te ferai jamais faire quelque chose que tu veux pas faire. Et je ferai en sorte que tu aies un toit, et de la nourriture. Je te le promets.

Ethan secoua la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça alors qu'on a... J'ai...

Il s'arrêta une seconde. Il n'y avait plus de "on". C'était putain de déprimant.

– Je suis pas un très bon Bêta.

– T'es pas un très bon Oméga non plus, releva Derek. Mais je te le demande parce que je vous ai virés d'une maison inutilisée il y a quatre mois et que vous n'y êtes pas retournés. Je sais ce que vous avez eu à faire pour pas crever de faim cet hiver. Et je...

Les yeux de Derek fuirent ceux du jeune garçon. Il ne disait pas ça souvent.

– Je suis désolé.

Ethan regarda une dernière fois la route.

– Je veux pas parler de ça. Ou d'Aiden. Et je serais vraiment nul et pathétique si j'arrivais pas à convaincre Danny de ressortir avec moi.

– OK, dit Derek.

– OK, répondit Ethan.

* * *

* "SM de merde" : je ne savais comment traduire ça, mais l'expression d'origine était "kinky-ass bondage shit".

** CPS : Child Protective Services, c'est l'équivalent en France de l'AVPE (Association pour la Protection de l'Enfance).

*** Vous devez vous douter de la difficulté de traduire des blagues... Celle-ci était assez subtile. La blague d'origine était : "Where's he been sleeping?" "Around. Get it? Sleeping around?" Mais en français nous n'avons pas la même facilité à faire des blagues avec des prépositions, nous n'avons pas vraiment les "up", "over", "around" alors pour les jeux de mots c'est un peu compliqué ! J'espère que vous avez à peu près compris la blague foireuse d'Ethan.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà pour cette traduction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, j'ai quand même réussi à vous dégoter quelque chose d'assez long et de très intéressant. Dites-moi tout !**


	7. Lose You

**Lose You** **par kaymc**

 **Résumé : ****"Si Deucalion te le demandes... tu le tuerais ?" "Si Deucalion te le demandes, tu me tuerais ?" Aucune de ces questions n'avait obtenu de réponse, mais Ethan avait besoin de savoir.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bon c'est ma première fanfiction sur Teen Wolf. Aucun des personnages mentionnés ne m'appartient parce que si c'était le cas, ce qui se passe dans mon histoire aurait été directement intégré dans la série.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Cette fanfiction par kaymc est dans la même optique que "Redamancy" de littleramblings, que j'ai traduite un peu plus tôt : les jumeaux vont répondre aux questions posées dans la série, avec ici une plus grande importance accordée à la seconde question, celle d'Ethan. Je suppose que le titre "Lose you" ("Te Perdre") n'aurait pas besoin d'être traduit mais bon...**

* * *

 **Lose You.**

– T'es quand même pas sérieux, grogna vicieusement Aiden à son frère.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans la banque abandonnée que la meute avait quittée il y a longtemps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Deucalion, dans un appartement de standing au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Le bâtiment oublié faisait remonter des frissons désagréables dans la colonne vertébrale des frères et renfermait un air lourd et tendu, sachant que le début du destin désastreux d'Ennis avait commencé ici. Mais Ethan avait insisté pour y venir vu que c'était le seul endroit qui leur garantirait une intimité absolue, les éloignant de la meute de Derek et de la leur.

– Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, et dis-moi à quel point je suis sérieux, dit Ethan, soutenant le regard de son frère.

Aiden regarda son frère dans les yeux, mais pas pour voir le sérieux évident du plus petit des jumeaux. Pour qu'Ethan voie à quel point _lui_ était sérieux.

– Tu vas nous faire tuer, dit Aiden.

Son ton ressemblait à celui qu'un adulte prendrait face à un enfant désobéissant.

– Me parle pas comme si j'étais stupide, cracha Ethan. Et je m'en fous. Je l'aime.

"Lui" référait à Danny Mahealani. Le garçon qu'Ethan avait été envoyé séduire et détruire, mais dont il était vite tombé amoureux.

– C'est ridicule ! cria Aiden. C'est notre cible, putain. L'ennemi.

– Oui j'en suis très conscient mais ça ne change pas mes sentiments, dit prudemment Ethan, voulant éviter de se battre avec son frère. Tu penses que j'ai envie de les avoir, ces sentiments ? Eh bien non, déclara-t-il sans laisser son frère répondre à la question. J'arrive pas à les contrôler. Et je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu puisses me gronder pour ce qui se passe. Je te le dis parce que je ne peux pas supporter de te cacher des choses aussi importantes.

Aiden attendit la fin des fulminations de son frère. Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? demanda-t-il, commençant à s'énerver sur son frère. Que je te féliciterais ? Que je te dirais que je suis content pour toi ? C'est ça ?

– Aid...

– NON ! hurla Aiden en le coupant, puis il reprit sarcastiquement : Oh, Ethan, je suis teeeeellement content ! Tellement content que tu sois tombé amoureux d'un humain stupide et que tu nous aies mis en danger devant notre chef psychopathe qui sera susceptible de nous demander de le tuer. Ou... Ou peut-être qu'il te tuera juste toi. Te tuer toi et me laisser sans rien. Personne vers qui me tourner quand j'en pourrai plus de ce style de vie narcissique. Personne à aimer ou de qui prendre soin. Aucune raison de vivre, dit Aiden d'un ton sec, des larmes coulant sur son visage bronzé.

Ethan sentit ses propres larmes lui piquer les yeux tandis qu'il écoutait son frère lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

– Ou peut-être qu'il tuera juste Danny.

Aiden fit une pause et renifla.

– Mais après... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivera ? Tu te sentiras toujours coupable de la mort, par ta faute, de la seule personne que tu aies jamais aimée. Et bien sûr tu seras toujours là. Mais tu ne seras jamais le même. Je serai obligé de te regarder te complaire dans ta douleur constante. Des deux façons, je te perdrais.

Aiden avait fini doucement, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son frère une seule fois. Ethan pleurait maintenant. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi son frère désapprouvait sa relation. Il avait seulement peur de le perdre. Ethan ne pouvait pas nier que les théories de son jumeau étaient absolument possibles. Et il y en avait tellement d'autres. Puis Ethan se souvint de quelque chose. "Si Deucalion te le demande... tu le tuerais ?" "Si Deucalion te le demandes, tu me tuerais ?" Aucune de ces questions n'avait obtenu de réponse, mais Ethan avait besoin de savoir.

– Tu me tuerais ? demanda Ethan avec douleur, se haïssant d'accuser son frère de telles choses alors qu'il avait clarifié que sa plus grande peur était de le perdre.

Aiden se moqua de lui.

– Bien sûr que non. T'as pas compris le message ? demanda-t-il, faisant référence à ses précédentes fulminations. T'es censé être le plus malin.

Il gloussa, essuyant ses yeux larmoyants.

– Tu tuerais Danny ?

– Non, soupira Aiden. Je ne pourrais pas te faire du mal comme ça.

– Merci, dit Ethan en étreignant son frère qui lui rendit fermement son étreinte. Même si Deucalion...

– Peu importe ce que fait Deucalion, je te couvre, assura Aiden.

– Ouais, on se transformera en Méga-Loup et on lui bottera le cul, rit Ethan.

Aiden sourit. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne perdraient jamais l'autre. Pour ça, ils étaient tranquilles.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Qu'est-ce que j'aime les petits OS comme ça. Il y en a pourtant si peu en français… J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous laisserez un commentaire, pour me dire, et par le biais dire à l'auteur, ce que vous en avez pensé ! Allez également jeter un œil au profil de kaymc, elle écrit aussi sur _Glee_ et _Queer as Folk_ , ça pourrait vous intéresser.  
**


	8. Stop Falling

**Stop Falling** **par ThespianKid**

 **Résumé :** **"Bon on sait un truc, dit Aiden en attrapant la main de Danny. Il y a au moins un os dans le corps humain." Ethan traîne avec Danny sans que sa meute ne le sache. Mais quand Danny disparait, Ethan sait exactement ce qu'Aiden lui réserve. Et ce n'est pas bon.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si je brise des cœurs avec cette fiction, mais j'ai vu ce prompt sur Tumblr et je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, parce que j'en ai presque pleuré de l'écrire (j'aime tellement Danny).**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonsoir, voilà une nouvelle traduction ! Voici un nouvel auteur, ThespianKid, avec son histoire "Arrête de tomber (amoureux)", qui n'est pas très gaie mais moi j'étais morte de rire intérieurement (parfois Danny m'énerve). Bonne lecture quand même ! Ah et je voulais aussi vous dire que si jamais vous repérez un Drabble sur Ethan et Aiden en anglais dont vous aimeriez que j'insère ici la traduction, prévenez-moi car je le ferai avec plaisir !**

* * *

– Où est-il ? demanda Ethan, ses mains plaquant fermement les épaules de Stiles contre le mur.

– _Qui ?_ réussit à articuler Stiles.

Il était juste en train de se diriger vers les toilettes quand Ethan l'avait poussé contre un mur, demandant agressivement la localisation de _quelqu'un_.

– Danny. Où est-il ?!

Ethan pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à virer au rouge Alpha, et fut satisfait de voir que ça semblait effrayer le garçon dégingandé.

– J'en sais rien ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était après l'entraînement de Lacrosse hier. Il te parlait.

Les yeux d'Ethan revinrent à leur couleur brune habituelle, confus. Il n'avait pas été à l'entraînement. Il était en heure de colle.

– J'étais pas à l'entraînement hier...

Stiles essaya de hausser les épaules sous l'emprise de l'Alpha, mais échoua lamentablement.

– Je suppose que c'était ton frère, alors. Je peux partir, maintenant ?

Ethan relâcha les épaules du garçon, mais c'était plus parce qu'il était terrifié. Pourquoi Aiden voudrait-il Danny ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'Ethan ressentait pour l'humain ? Ethan pensait qu'il avait réussi à bien le cacher.

En dépit de son ressenti, Ethan était sûr d'une chose : il devait trouver Aiden. Et vite.

Ethan huma l'air et y décela immédiatement l'odeur du tee-shirt de son frère. Aussi vite qu'il put, Ethan déguerpit, suivant la trace d'Aiden et, avec un peu de chance, celle de Danny.

* * *

La trace olfactive d'Aiden avait mené Ethan à leur ancienne cachette, celle qu'ils avaient abandonnée en faveur de leur nouvel appartement-terrasse. Cette cachette – maintenant abandonnée à deux reprises – était avant un zoo. Il avait été fermé à cause de la maltraitance des animaux qui y vivaient, et la banque n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de la démolir.

Ethan longea avec précaution le trottoir craquelé, pistant l'emplacement exact d'Aiden. Il arriva à la cage aux singes, qui le fit trembler. Les cages, faites de titane armé et de cendres de montagne, étaient assez solides pour retenir un loup-garou. Deucalion y avait enfermé les membres de sa meute plus d'une fois pour mauvaise conduite.

– _Ethan !_ hurla une voix masculine.

Ethan la reconnut instantanément. Se retournant vivement, Ethan vit Danny allongé sur le sol, une plaie sanglante sur le front.

– _Danny !_ le héla en retour Ethan.

Mais juste avant qu'Ethan puisse se précipiter pour aider son petit ami, il fut poussé à travers la porte de la cage aux singes. Il se releva rapidement, mais c'était trop tard. La porte était verrouillée, et Aiden fixait Ethan de l'autre côté des barreaux.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, Danny ? questionna Aiden, mais il n'était pas en colère.

Il avait plus l'air déçu, et secouait lentement la tête.

– Aiden, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! cria Ethan, pressant son corps contre la cage grillagée.

– Je t'apprends une leçon, dit simplement Aiden.

Il s'approcha d'un Danny terrifié et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'en face d'Ethan.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda Aiden à l'humain.

– R-Rien, je le jure, répondit Danny, ignorant évidement ce dans quoi il s'était lancé.

– Tu lui as _rien_ dit ? demanda Aiden en reportant son attention sur son jumeau.

– Je t'en prie, Aiden, arrête, supplia Ethan, luttant contre ses sanglots.

Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Aiden était sans pitié quand il s'agissait de suivre les ordres, et Danny n'avait aucune chance d'être épargné. Avec le son ignoble d'un cri d'effroi et d'un craquement d'os, Aiden cassa le bras de Danny d'un coup sec.

– Bon on sait un truc, dit Aiden en attrapant la main de Danny. Il y a au moins un os dans le corps humain.

Aiden continua à briser sans peine les os du bras de Danny, tirant de lui plus de cris d'agonie. Ethan voulait couvrir ses yeux, boucher ses oreilles, faire _quelque chose,_ mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aider Danny, quoi qu'il arrive, mais il ne laisserait pas Aiden le briser et lui tourner le dos. Mais ça faisait mal, plus qu'aucune blessure qu'Ethan avait jamais eue, parce que c'était Danny. Danny qui n'avait rien fait à part être tombé amoureux d'un monstre.

Aiden avait cassé chaque os dans les deux bras de Danny quand il fit finalement une pause. Il regarda son jumeau, puis reporta son attention sur l'Hawaiien presque inconscient. Aiden soutint Danny, sa main, toute griffes dehors, sur sa gorge, et obligea Ethan à regarder Danny dans les yeux.

– T'as un dernier mot pour lui ? demanda Aiden.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Danny, Ethan voyait bien qu'il était près d'être parti pour toujours, et les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux.

– Je suis désolé, Ethan sanglota. Je suis _tellement_ désolé.

Ethan pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu un faible "C'est pas grave" mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et il ne put demander, parce qu'Aiden lacéra finalement la gorge de Danny. Le corps sans vie de Danny tomba sur le sol. Une personne formidable, une vie volée, juste comme ça.

Aiden se mit debout et essuya le sang de Danny sur son jean. Enjambant le cadavre – parce que c'était juste un cadavre, ce n'était _pas_ Danny –, Aiden s'approcha de la cage.

Fixant Ethan dans les yeux, Aiden dit simplement :

– Arrête de tomber amoureux.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Oui, c'est assez sadique. Je vous le concède. Mais on aime ça, pas vrai ? Allez, à la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !**


	9. Not Your Fault

**Not Your Fault** **par xxslashmindedxx**

 **Résumé :** **Ce qu'avait dit l'autre équipe à Ethan était une erreur. Aiden ne supporte pas que les gens persécutent son frère.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Je veux commencer par dire que j'accepte totalement les relations homosexuelles. L'amour n'a pas de restrictions, peu importe le sexe. Cela étant dit, il y a ici quelques remarques peu flatteuses dirigées contre Danny et Ethan. Je voulais juste que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, c'est juste pour la fanfiction et je suis vraiment désolée si ça offense quelqu'un, ça n'est pas mon intention, mon intention est de me focaliser sur Ethan, sur le passé d'Aiden et sur Aiden protégeant Ethan.**

 **Mise en garde : Cette fanfiction est classée M pour légère violence, persécution, ainsi qu'allusions à la maltraitance d'enfants, l'automutilation ou la tentative de suicide. Il n'y en a quasiment pas, certains ne les verront même pas, mais pour ceux qui le feront, vous êtes avertis, il y en a.**

 **Laissez une review s'il vous plait.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui nouvelle auteure : xxslashmindedxx. Sa fiction, "Pas ta faute", est dure, mais belle. C'est vraiment une histoire basée sur un passé difficile pour les jumeaux (comme s'il ne l'était pas assez dans la série), et un Ethan mal dans sa peau, contrairement à** _Teen Wolf._ **En plus il y a un flashback (pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez combien j'aime les flashbacks !) Mais vous verrez ça en lisant ! Je veux juste ajouter que la permission pour traduire cette fiction a été longue à arriver (l'auteure avait oublié d'envoyer le message de confirmation) alors j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir vous la transmettre ! Mais elle est bien là ! Alors soyez-en heureux. Bonne lecture, sur ce !**

* * *

Après la rencontre de cross-country, l'équipe de Beacon Hills se dirigeait vers le bus lorsque c'est arrivé. L'autre équipe était énervée parce qu'elle s'était fait battre sur son propre territoire. Plus de la moitié des coureurs de Beacon Hills avaient fini la course avant que le premier coureur de Windham High ne franchisse la ligne.

La meute McCall venait juste de quitter les vestiaires, Isaac et Scott en tête et les jumeaux avec Danny derrière eux. Danny tendit le bras et prit la main d'Ethan sans même y penser. Ethan détourna son attention de son frère une seconde pour sourire à Danny et l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Pédés ! cria un des joueurs de l'autre équipe.

Plusieurs membres de l'équipe entourèrent les loups-garous et l'humain en quelques minutes.

– Sales monstres !

Ethan pressa la main de Danny et se tourna pour mettre son autre main sur l'épaule d'Aiden, qui était près de perdre le contrôle. Les autres loups pouvaient le sentir se retenir de se transformer, et un dangereux grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Isaac jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui avait parlé.

– Va te faire foutre, mec. N'entame pas une guerre que tu ne peux pas gagner.

– Oh je pense qu'on peut battre quelques tafioles, pas vrai les gars ? ricana le gars qui semblait diriger cette petite confrontation, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le reste de son groupe acquiesça et quelques uns firent craquer leurs poings comme les méchants d'un film horriblement stéréotypé.

– On ne veut faire de mal à personne, dit doucement Scott. Mais si vous ne nous laissez pas passer, on sera obligés, termina-t-il d'un ton froid et dangereux.

Ethan fit un pas en avant et se plaça devant Danny tandis que les racailles s'approchaient.

– Ce sont les ignorants comme vous qui ne vont nulle part dans la vie. Vous devriez plus vous soucier de votre futur que de qui embrasse qui.

– La ferme, pédale, cria le chef.

Aucun des loups n'avait encore esquissé un mouvement, et ça l'énervait. Il voulait se battre. Cette fois, Aiden grogna vraiment, avançant d'un pas raide vers les garçons.

– Tu vas t'excuser auprès de mon frère tout de suite ou je te défonce, menaça-t-il.

L'adolescent fit un mouvement vers Aiden, mais celui-ci était plus rapide. Il attrapa le poing du gars et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Il gémit de douleur quand il percuta le sol. Avant qu'il réalise ce qui se passait, Aiden était au-dessus de lui et le frappait en pleine face.

Ethan fut près d'Aiden presque immédiatement et l'éloigna du garçon.

– Aiden, arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Aiden plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et fut soudain perdu dans le souvenir d'un incident similaire datant de quelques années.

 _Ils étaient des Sophomores_ * _et Aiden attendait Ethan devant la cantine comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand Ethan ne se montra pas, alors il se dirigea vers le gymnase, où Ethan avait eu son dernier cours._

 _Il poussa la porte des vestiaires, qui étaient plongés dans le noir total. Le rire qui provenait du fond de la salle s'arrêta tout à coup. L'oreille d'Aiden se dressa quand il entendit un geignement étouffé. Puis il y eut un bruit de chair frappant de la chair._

 _– La ferme, pédé ! chuchota une voix furieuse._

 _Le sang d'Aiden bouillonna instantanément. Il fut au fond de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu et il grogna devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

 _Un groupe de garçons plus vieux entourait Ethan. Deux d'entre eux le tenaient fermement pendant que trois autres le frappaient. Le visage d'Ethan était plein de sang et de contusions. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Aiden et brillèrent de soulagement devant l'apparition de son frère._

 _– Laissez-le tranquille ! rugit Aiden, ses yeux toujours d'un bleu vif._

 _Les garçons obéirent immédiatement et s'enfuirent tous de la salle, sauf un._

 _– Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda le seul bourreau restant._

 _Il était plus fasciné qu'effrayé par la brillance de ses yeux, ce qui était une énorme erreur._

 _– Ton pire cauchemar._

 _Aiden grogna en avançant d'un pas raide et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le gars tomba directement par terre._

 _Aiden se retourna pour rejoindre Ethan, mais l'autre lycéen le plaqua au sol. Ils roulèrent ensemble, se donnant des coups et se cognant contre les casiers._

 _Aiden prit finalement le dessus et continua à frapper l'humain en pleine face. Il était furieux. Personne ne faisait de mal à son petit frère. Personne._

 _– Aiden, arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête !_

 _Ce fut la peur dans la voix d'Ethan qui le fit regarder son frère par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent leur miroir, leur copie remplie de peur. De peur d'Aiden. Non, pas de lui, de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Respirant laborieusement, Aiden jeta un regard au garçon qui gémissait de douleur, du sang à son nez, ses yeux gonflés._

 _– Dégage de là ! lança Aiden au gars, se levant pour rejoindre Ethan._

 _L'adolescent se mit debout et courut. Le seul son qu'il émit fut un bruit sourd et un geignement de douleur quand il cogna son genou contre un banc. Puis il se précipita vers la porte._

 _– Ethan ? demanda doucement Aiden, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son frère, qui étaient remplis de larmes._

 _Les bras d'Aiden entourèrent Ethan et il pleura doucement sur l'épaule de son frère._

 _– Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il, se reculant en essayant de se calmer._

 _– Ne le sois pas. T'as pas à être désolé, dit Aiden avec douceur en trouvant l'interrupteur sur le mur pour voir l'étendue des dégâts sur le visage de son frère._

 _Il y avait un bleu autour de son œil droit qui commençait déjà à s'estomper grâce à son pouvoir de guérison de loup-garou. Une coupure sur sa joue gauche saignait encore et sa lèvre était fendue._

 _Dans un soupir, Aiden attrapa la main d'Ethan et le guida vers l'évier près des douches des vestiaires. Ethan s'assit sur le bord du lavabo, n'osant pas regarder son aîné dans les yeux tandis qu'Aiden mouillait du papier pour nettoyer le sang sur le visage d'Ethan._

 _– Pourquoi tu t'es pas transformé pour leur botter le cul ? demanda doucement Aiden, tenant le menton du plus jeune avec sa main droite en nettoyant la coupure avec sa main gauche._

 _Ethan ne voulait pas croiser son regard._

 _– Eth ?_

 _Finalement, le plus jeune des deux releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de son jumeau qui étaient une copie exacte des siens._

 _– Je peux pas me contrôler comme toi tu le fais. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, murmura Ethan. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à qui que ce soit à cause de moi._

 _Aiden soupira, réalisant à quel point sa bagarre violente avec l'autre garçon avait affecté Ethan. Ça lui rappelait leur passé._

 _– C'était différent, Ethan. Papa aurait pu te tuer. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, dit Aiden, jetant le papier plein de sang dans la poubelle et se retournant vers son petit frère._

 _– Si, tout est de ma faute. Il ne s'en serait pas pris à moi si j'étais différent. Tu ne l'aurais pas tué et on n'aurait pas dû partir. Je fous toujours tout en l'air ! fulmina Ethan, dégoûté de lui-même. C'est ma faute si maman est morte et c'est ma faute si papa s'en est pris à nous !_

 _Ses épaules tremblèrent et il se concentra sur une brique dans le mur au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Il ne pleurerait pas encore, il en avait marre d'être le plus faible. Il en avait marre d'être différent. Il en avait tout simplement marre d'être._

 _– Hé, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que c'est pas vrai ? Ce qui est arrivé à maman était un accident, c'était la faute de personne, son corps n'a juste pas pu le supporter, dit Aiden à son frère._

 _Leur mère était morte en accouchant. Ethan était né avec des yeux de loup déjà bleus parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour que ses bébés vivent. Elle aurait pu avorter, mais ensuite elle avait découvert qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Elle connaissait les risques, les chances de survie à l'accouchement de bébés loups-garous jumeaux étaient rares. C'était le deuxième enfant dont il était le plus difficile de se remettre. C'est pourquoi Ethan seulement avait les yeux bleus, elle aurait survécu si elle avait juste eu Aiden. Pendant des années, ce fut leur seule différence : les yeux d'Ethan étaient bleus alors que ceux d'Aiden étaient dorés._

 _– Elle nous voulait, E. Elle voulait qu'on naisse, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas là, dit Aiden, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son frère. Elle n'aimerait pas que tu te tiennes pour responsable de sa mort. Et pour papa... Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de te tuer, il aurait dû t'accepter. Tu es très bien de la façon que tu es._

 _– Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que j'étais gay. Si j'avais fait semblant jusqu'à ce qu'on ait dix-huit ans..., commença Ethan avant qu'Aiden lui coupe la parole._

 _– Arrête. Ne dis pas ça. S'il est mort c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je referais le même choix si c'était à refaire. Il te faisait du mal, bordel il était sur le point de te tuer ! J'allais pas le laisser t'éloigner de moi. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Sa voix fut plus faible sur la fin et Ethan glissa du bord de l'évier et étreignit son grand frère._

 _– J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi, dit-il doucement, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule d'Aiden._

 _– Viens. Dégageons d'ici avant que des flics débarquent avec des gamins qui ont peur du loup, plaisanta Aiden._

 _Ethan grogna._

 _– Super, maintenant on doit déménager. Encore ! se plaignit le plus jeune, croisant ses bras et fixant son frère._

 _Aiden rit._

 _– Je m'en fous. Je le referais si je le devais. Je veux dire, t'as vu les têtes qu'ils tiraient ?_

 _Ethan leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils quittaient les vestiaires._

Aiden fut sorti de son souvenir par Ethan tirant sur son bras, l'éloignant du gars qui geignait encore sur le sol au milieu du parking. Son groupe de copains se regarda nerveusement quand Scott, Isaac et Danny vinrent se placer derrière les jumeaux. Les racailles décidèrent sagement de filer la queue entre les jambes. Les loups gloussèrent.

Scott, Isaac et Danny se dirigèrent vers le bus, Danny se retourna quand il réalisa que les jumeaux ne les suivaient pas.

– Bébé ? dit-il en regardant Ethan, interrogateur.

– J'arrive dans deux secondes, dit Ethan à son petit ami.

Puis il se tourna vers son grand frère et croisa ses bras. Aiden refusa de le regarder.

– Je déteste quand les gens te parlent comme ca, grogna Aiden, rencontrant les yeux de son petit frère et détournant vite le regard. Je veux juste pas que tu commences à croire qu'ils ont raison et que tu essaies de me quitter encore une fois...

Le souffle d'Ethan se bloqua dans sa gorge. Une seconde plus tard, il était en train de serrer le plus vieux contre lui.

– Je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets.

– Ouais, mais je ne réussirai jamais à m'enlever cette scène de la tête, mec. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et pas... dépressif comme ça encore une fois, dit doucement Aiden, étreignant fort son frère en retour.

– Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de vous joindre à nous ou vous rentrez à pieds ? leur cria le coach depuis la porte du bus.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour le scruter et il leur lança un regard qui signifiait "Alors ?", et fit un geste vers le bus avec son bras qui voulait dire "Bougez-vous". Les jumeaux gloussèrent et se dirigèrent vers le car.

Danny se leva pour qu'Ethan s'asseye du côté de la fenêtre, puis s'assit à côté de lui, Aiden s'assit à la place directement devant eux, dos contre la fenêtre et jambes étalées sur les deux sièges pour pouvoir parler à son frère par-dessus le dossier de son siège.

– Ça va, les gars ? demanda Scott à la paire.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

– Ouais, ça va, dit Aiden, fixant son frère.

Ethan lui sourit et opina légèrement. Aiden lui sourit en retour et ils débutèrent une discussion sur ce qu'ils devraient faire tous ensemble le lendemain tandis que le bus démarrait et se mettait en route pour Beacon Hills.

* * *

* Sophomores : Aux États-Unis, les Sophomores sont des lycéens de deuxième année. Dans l'ordre, il y a : la Freshman Year, la Sophomore Year, la Junior Year, et la Senior Year.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **C'est plutôt long, non ? Tant mieux ! L'auteure avait à la base l'idée d'ajouter la scène où leur père les attaque mais ça ne s'est jamais fait, dommage... Laissez un commentaire pour me dire vos impressions !**


	10. Midnight Calls

**Midnight Calls** **par xxslashmindedxx**

 **Résumé :** **Danny découvre pourquoi Ethan ne reste jamais dormir.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **[...] Quelques parties de cette fanfiction sont les mêmes que mon autre OS "Not Your Fault". Bonne lecture!**

 **Mise en garde : Cette fanfiction est classée M pour langage grossier, légères mentions au sexe ainsi qu'à la maltraitante d'enfants et aux TSPT (Troubles de Stress Post-traumatique), aux crises de paniques et à la claustrophobie. Sur une note plus joyeuse, il y aura plein de réconfort pour Ethan de la part de son petit ami ainsi que de son jumeau. Donc tout n'est pas si horrible.**

 **Laissez une review s'il vous plait.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Une autre fiction de xxslashmindedxx : "Appels de minuit" ! Oui, je traduis toujours plusieurs fanfictions d'un même auteur car quitte à traduire une fanfiction d'un auteur agréable, autant en traduire plusieurs ! Et ça vaut le coup, je suis impatiente de voir ce que vous en penserez car j'ai aimé lire celle-ci, et encore plus la traduire.**

* * *

Ethan haletait laborieusement, redescendant lentement de son orgasme. Il grogna doucement quand Danny s'écroula au-dessus de lui.

– Désolé, bébé, dit Danny avec un gloussement en se retirant de son petit ami pour s'allonger à ses côtés, attirant Ethan contre lui afin que le plus petit puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– S'il y a quelque chose pour lequel s'excuser, je peux te le dire, me baiser comme ça n'en fait pas partie, plaisanta Ethan.

Puis il s'appuya sur un bras et se pencha pour embrasser Danny avec douceur. Il recula et son sourire refléta celui de Danny. Son téléphone vibrant sur la table gâcha totalement leur moment.

– C'est sûrement Aiden qui se demande où je suis, soupira Ethan, s'écartant de son amoureux pour attraper son portable.

– Tu restes pas ? demanda Danny, déçu.

Ethan fronça les sourcils devant la tristesse dans la voix de son petit ami. Il ignora son téléphone pour l'instant et se tourna vers le joueur de Lacrosse.

– Désolé, bébé. La prochaine fois, murmura Ethan, se penchant pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais Danny s'éloigna de lui.

– T'as dit ça la dernière fois, marmonna Danny, accusateur, détournant le regard d'Ethan.

Le Beta poussa un soupir.

– Je sais. Mais..., commença Ethan juste au moment où son téléphone portable sonnait encore.

Il grogna et s'en saisit.

– Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te rappelle, grommela-t-il dans le portable à son jumeau avant de lui raccrocher au nez, ne laissant même pas une chance à Aiden de répondre.

Il lança doucement le téléphone sous l'oreiller et se tourna vers Danny, qui était assis au bord du lit.

– Tu sais, je me sens comme un pauvre coup d'un soir quand tu pars. Je veux dire, on se pelote pendant un moment, et avant qu'on s'endorme tu files toujours. J'ai l'impression que je suis une bonne baise mais que je ne vaux pas qu'on se réveille auprès de moi, murmura le basané en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps.

Ethan marcha à quatre pattes jusque derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour du plus grand, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami pour embrasser doucement son cou avant de répondre.

– Ça va sonner complément cliché mais c'est la vérité : c'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi, chuchota Ethan, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami.

Il voulait vraiment rester, mais il ne voulait pas que Danny réalise à quel point il était bousillé.

Il avait avoué la vérité à Danny quelques semaines auparavant, lui disant tout à propos des loups-garous et de toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites. Danny ne lui avait plus parlé pendant une semaine et Ethan pensait honnêtement qu'il l'avait perdu, mais à sa surprise Danny avait tout accepté et voulait toujours être avec lui au final.

– Alors dis-moi. Pourquoi tu peux pas rester ? demanda Danny, se défaisant de l'emprise des bras d'Ethan pour pouvoir se retourner et le regarder.

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Ethan de détourner les yeux. Le Beta mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. En remarquant combien il était anxieux, Danny mit un doigt sous le menton de son petit ami et tourna sa tête vers lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ethan fondit sous son toucher et l'embrassa en retour.

Danny se recula finalement et regarda son petit ami.

– Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ira. Je te le promets.

– Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, dit Ethan, si bas que Danny ne l'entendit pas.

– T'as dit quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ethan soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

– Je vais rester. On peut juste éviter de parler de ça ? S'il te plait ? supplia Ethan, évitant toujours le regard de Danny.

Il avait l'air si brisé que Danny hocha instinctivement la tête.

– OK. C'est bon, dit-il d'un ton apaisant à son petit ami, enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait tant contrarier Ethan, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer, il savait que son petit ami lui dirait tout quand il serait prêt.

Ethan tira Danny vers le bas et lova sa tête contre la poitrine de son petit ami, le bras gauche autour du ventre de l'autre garçon et la jambe gauche entre celles du brun.

Danny se mit à l'aise et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ethan plusieurs fois. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de dormir quand le téléphone d'Ethan sonna à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, Aiden avait choisi la voie la plus sûre et avait envoyé un message à son petit frère.

 _Tt va bien ? :/_

Ethan sourit doucement avant de taper une réponse rapide.

 _Ouais très bien. Jdors chez Danny._

Ethan pouvait sentir la surprise de son frère grâce à leur connexion émotionnelle. Ils avaient toujours été capables de sentir les émotions et la douleur de l'autre, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient si proches.

 _Sûr ?_

La réponse d'Aiden avait presque été instantanée.

 _Ouais Aid. A 2 main._

Ethan répondit puis remit le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Il roula de côté et se remit à l'aise sur Danny. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, enroulés l'un dans l'autre. La dernière pensée consciente d'Ethan fut l'espoir de ne pas avoir de cauchemar cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _Ethan eut un mauvais pressentiment familier quand il s'approcha de sa maison, seul. Il aurait dû attendre à l'école qu'Aiden ait fini son entraînement de football américain, mais il faisait froid et il avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire, alors il avait décidé de rentrer à la maison._

 _A présent, immobile devant sa demeure, tout ce dont il avait envie était de retourner à l'école, de retourner à Aiden, il se sentait toujours plus en sécurité avec Aiden. Il resta là, en plein débat intérieur sur ce qu'il devait faire, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement._

 _– Bordel, pourquoi tu restes planté là, petite merde ? Bouge ton cul et rentre dans la maison !_

 _Ethan tressaillit quand son père lui cria dessus. Il sentit son cœur sombrer en remarquant la bouteille de Jack Daniels presque vide dans la main de son père. Ça allait être une de ces nuits. Il aurait vraiment dû attendre Aiden._

 _Il suivit lentement l'ordre de son père, se glissant à l'intérieur en se tenant aussi loin de lui que le permettait l'étroite embrasure de la porte. Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine et mit son cartable sur la table, sortant ses devoirs et s'asseyant pour les commencer._

 _Il frissonna quand il entendit un bruit de bouteille brisée dans l'autre pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas lourds se dirigeaient vers lui._

 _– Alors c'était comment l'école ? demanda son père d'une voix emplie de sarcasme._

 _– B-bien, bégaya Ethan, sa main tremblant violemment._

 _– B-bien, singea son père, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et observant un de ses jumeaux de onze ans. Y'a intérêt à ce que ça se passe bien ! Et y'a intérêt à ce que t'aies des A, espèce de petite merde ingrate._

 _– J'en ai, papa, dit doucement Ethan, trop effrayé pour lever les yeux._

 _– Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Aiden !_

 _– Je… Je suis Ethan, papa, dit le garçon de onze ans, relevant les yeux et baissant sa tête juste après devant le regard meurtrier de son père qui avait viré au rouge._

 _– Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! cracha l'homme._

 _Avant qu'Ethan puisse réaliser, son père le gifla du revers de la main. La douleur explosa dans la tête d'Ethan alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol. Il gémit doucement, priant silencieusement pour qu'Aiden rentre bientôt._

 _– Tu penses que tu peux t'en tirer après m'avoir parlé comme ça ? J'vais t'apprendre ! grogna l'homme, commençant à défaire sa ceinture._

 _A cette vue, Ethan déguerpit vers les escaliers, ignorant le cri de rage de son père qui courait vers sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Aiden._

 _Il était presque arrivé quand il sentit son père attraper l'arrière de son tee-shirt et le mettre à genoux. Son corps se réduisit à la souffrance quand il fut plaqué contre le mur comme une poupée de chiffon. Il sentit l'air frais sur son dos tandis que son tee-shirt était mis en lambeaux, déchiré par les griffes de son père. Il se tint prêt à recevoir la douleur cinglante de la ceinture, mais un sanglot de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit deux griffures en croix lui ouvrir le dos à la place._

 _Le jeune loup hurla à l'agonie, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes. Son père criait et grognait à moitié dans son oreille, mais il souffrait trop pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il fut ensuite jeté et enfermé à clé dans un placard._

 _Il geignit piteusement, se mettant en boule. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus de loup détaillèrent le petit espace et son souffle s'affola. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il était enfermé. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il était en hyperventilation et tout son corps était secoué de tremblements. Il voulait Aiden, il avait besoin de son grand frère._

 _Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là-dedans, luttant pour respirer, quand il entendit un grognement grave au-dehors. Aiden._

 _– Laisse-le sortir, ordonna le garçon de onze ans à son père, qui était assis contre la porte et descendait une autre bouteille en souriant comme un fou._

 _– Et je suppose que tu vas m'y obliger ? gronda l'homme à son fils._

 _– Ouais. Je vais t'y obliger, dit Aiden d'un ton sec en se transformant pour se jeter sur son père._

 _Ethan ne pouvait pas les voir se battre, mais il pouvait les entendre. Il entendit chaque gémissement de douleur que son frère poussait et chaque coup de poing que son père affligeait à la chair de son jumeau. Les grognements d'Aiden devenaient plus faibles et ça effrayait Ethan plus que tout._

 _Il gémit désespérément en appelant son frère et gratta la porte avec ses griffes. C'était inutile, la porte était trop épaisse. Il entendit son frère crier de douleur et il tomba à genoux, se bouchant les oreilles en hurlant._

 _Il voulait Aiden. Il avait besoin d'être près d'Aiden. Aiden ! Aiden !_

* * *

– Ethan ! ETHAN ! cria Danny en secouant l'épaule de son petit ami.

Finalement, le loup-garou se réveilla en se redressant droit comme un piquet, et s'éloigna précipitamment de l'humain en grondant tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux une échappatoire.

– Hé. C'est seulement moi, bébé. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Danny parlait à Ethan comme à un animal effrayé, qu'il était en un sens, et c'était ce que se disait Danny. Ethan regarda Danny, confus.

– Aiden ? demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux contemplant le vague comme s'il était toujours dans son cauchemar.

– Non, mon cœur. C'est moi. C'est Danny, répondit le plus grand.

Le loup Beta secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ses yeux de nouveau nets se posèrent sur son petit ami et le loup se calma finalement.

– Tu te souviens d'où tu es, maintenant ? demanda Danny avec précaution.

Ethan acquiesça et détourna vite les yeux. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne restait jamais dormir. Il ne voulait pas que Danny aie à gérer ça.

– Je suis désolé, gémit-il en se levant pour prendre son tee-shirt. Je vais partir, maintenant.

– Hé, hé, hé, dit Danny en attrapant le bras de son petit ami. Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâché ni rien. C'est pas grave.

– Si, c'est grave, dit Ethan d'un ton sec en se reculant, entourant sa taille avec ses bras. Je suis un mec endommagé, Danny. Je suis vraiment bousillé et tu devrais pas avoir à gérer tous mes problèmes de merde. Putain, je te jure qu'Aiden en a bavé avec mes cauchemars, mes crises de paniques et ma claustrophobie. C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander de supporter ça.

Ses épaules tremblaient et sa voix se brisa à la fin. Danny vint se placer derrière son petit ami et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

– Je ne te laisserai pas. Je m'en fous si t'as un trouble de stress post-traumatique. Je tiens à toi, mon amour. Toi, et tout ce qui vient avec. Je t'aime, Ethan.

Ethan se retourna et croisa ses bras autour du cou de Danny, s'accrochant à lui. Il gémit doucement quand il sentit une migraine lui lancer la tête, provenant d'Aiden. Son grand frère était plus que soucieux. Son téléphone portable vibrait continuellement sur la table de chevet mais Ethan l'avait ignoré à cause de sa crise.

– Tu vas répondre ? demanda Danny dans un gloussement.

Ethan soupira.

– Je sais pas. J'ai déjà mal à la tête et je te parie dix dollars que si je réponds, il va me gueuler dessus, grommela-t-il, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans l'épaule de son petit ami.

Cependant, il attrapa son portable et décrocha.

– Salut, Aiden.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi, bordel ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes trois premiers appels ?

La voix d'Aiden sortit du téléphone à un tel volume sonore qu'Ethan dut l'éloigner de son oreille. Il forma les mots "Je te l'avais bien dit" sur sa bouche à l'adresse de Danny.

– Je vais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et j'avais pas entendu mon portable au début, répondit-il aux questions en rafales de son frère.

– Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? demanda Aiden, plus doucement cette fois, calmé par l'apparente indemnité d'Ethan.

Ethan hésita et regarda Danny. Danny sourit, compréhensif, et opina. Ethan avait demandé Aiden avant que Danny ne le tire de son cauchemar, ça ne le surprenait pas qu'il ait envie d'être avec son frère.

– Ouais, répondit finalement Ethan dans le téléphone, rendant son sourire à son petit ami.

– J'arrive, dit Aiden avant de raccrocher.

Ethan jeta son portable sur le lit. Danny avait caressé le dos d'Ethan de manière rassurante et Ethan était sur le point de s'endormir debout quand Danny l'attira de nouveau sur le lit. Il s'était assoupi quand la moto de son frère se gara dans l'allée.

Danny sursauta lorsqu'un tapotement sur sa fenêtre se fit entendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami quand celui-ci se moqua de lui.

– Relax, c'est juste Aiden, murmura Ethan, se relevant en position assise en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

Danny alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

– Tu sais que ma porte marche très bien ? demanda-t-il au jumeau de son petit ami.

Aiden leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Ethan qui était debout à présent et mettait sa veste.

Aiden ne posa aucune question, il n'en avait pas besoin, Ethan croisa son regard et malgré ses plus grands efforts, son grand frère pouvait facilement déceler tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Aiden l'attira dans un gros câlin sans dire un mot. Ethan lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent et Ethan dit au revoir à Danny alors que son frère se glissait dehors par la fenêtre.

– Appelle-moi demain matin, dit doucement Danny, souriant à son petit ami avant de le pousser gentiment vers la fenêtre.

Ethan lui sourit en retour et acquiesça avant de sortir de la même façon que son frère.

Danny se posta à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la moto disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il sourit avec douceur, sachant que son petit ami était entre de bonnes mains, avant de s'écrouler dans son lit et de se rendormir.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure fin mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire en sachant que je voulais poster ça avant le dernier épisode de ce soir. J'espère que vous avez tous aimé, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Je sais, je sais. Quelle est cette fin ? Moi aussi je voulais avoir un petit moment Ethan/Aiden chez eux, tout mignons, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir... Bref, dîtes-moi si vous avez apprécié autant que moi !**


	11. Lucky Night

**Lucky Night** **par FlyingNymphLady**

 **Résumé :** **Ethan est bourré et avoue son attraction pour Danny, ce qui le laisse dans une position assez gênante...**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Ceci est un Dethan tout mignon, et un UA (Univers Alternatif) où les personnages sont à la fac. Cette fanfiction est dédiée à DarkAliceLilith. Je déclame ne pas posséder** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **ni aucun des personnages. C'est une œuvre de pure fiction.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Me revoilà ! Je vous ai dégoté un UA cette fois, alors prenez-y du plaisir, il n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme ça. Comme l'a dit l'auteur, cette fanfiction ("Nuit de chance") est vraiment mignonne, et drôle. Je pense que ce sera tout, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelque part dans le coin de sa tête, Danny se souvenait d'Aiden filant de la chambre, les mots "fête" et "rentrer tard" flottant dans ses oreilles tandis que la porte se fermait. Danny n'avait témoigné aucun intérêt à cet incident insignifiant et l'avait presque totalement oublié lorsqu'il s'était écroulé dans son lit.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, en tout cas.

Entrèrent deux gars, l'un étant vraisemblablement Aiden, et l'autre le vrai jumeau d'Aiden qui vivait dans une résidence universitaire bien plus éloignée.

Danny grogna quand les lumières du couloir éclairèrent la pièce et éblouirent son visage.

\- Bordel, les mecs !

Danny passa une main sur son visage fatigué, essayant de s'adapter à la luminosité. Des marmonnements d'excuses franchirent leurs lèvres en même temps qu'une odeur d'alcool. Aiden réussit à trouver son propre lit et s'étala dessus avec une grâce qui laissait à désirer. Bourré comme il était, Aiden parvint quand même à retirer une de ses chaussures, puis l'autre. Les fourrant près de là où il pensait qu'elles devaient être, Aiden roula sur son lit et resta étendu mollement.

Ethan était encore moins sobre.

Ratant complètement le lit d'Aiden, qu'il partageait d'habitude avec son frère dans des nuits pareilles, Ethan tomba maladroitement sur le petit lit de Danny et se mit abruptement en position assise. Danny sursauta, n'ayant pas prêté attention aux deux garçons, supposant qu'ils dormiraient tous les deux dans le lit d'Aiden comme ils le faisaient toujours. Se battant avec les draps tendus pour se retourner, Danny les rejeta finalement sur le côté et s'assit près d'Ethan.

\- Allez, mon grand, tu vas retourner avec ton frère.

\- Non.

Ethan résista aux efforts de Danny pour l'aider, et au lieu de se lever du matelas, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Hawaiien, poussant sa poitrine du nez.

\- Aiden dit que je devrais pas t'en parler, mais j'en ai marre de toujours choisir des gars qui te ressemblent. Je t'aime bien, même si t'es le coloc' d'Aiden, et j'ai envie de te faire des câlins quand tu... quand tu fais tes trucs de geek. C'est vraiment mignon, mec.

Danny était choqué, son bras toujours autour de la taille d'Ethan qui était pendu à lui comme une guirlande de Noël.

Peu après, Ethan s'assoupit après avoir tenté quelques fois, et de manière peu gracieuse, d'embrasser Danny, qui l'esquivait, toujours en train d'assimiler et de réfléchir à ce qu'Ethan venait juste d'avouer.

Entendant le grondement doux des ronflements d'Ethan contre sa poitrine, Danny se détacha doucement de l'ivrogne endormi et le couvrit avec précaution de ses draps. Trébuchant dans le noir jusqu'à son armoire, Danny trouva ses couvertures de rechange et les étala sur le sol, en en utilisant une première comme oreiller de substitution (Ethan dormait pelotonné contre le sien, Danny n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui retirer).

Danny releva les yeux vers son lit et pensa profondément à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il savait qu'il devait aller dormir, c'était la plus simple des réponses, mais il débattait intérieurement sur ce qu'il devait faire à propos d'Ethan, et ça le maintenait éveillé.

Il devrait faire savoir à Ethan que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, parce que Dieu qu'ils l'étaient. Danny avait pensé qu'Ethan était éblouissant la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Danny ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, cependant... Ethan ne se rappellerait pas qu'il avait dit ces choses à Danny, il ne se rappelait jamais ce qu'il faisait ou disait quand il était bourré.

Et il y avait Aiden. Danny et lui n'étaient pas amis, mais ils étaient colocataires... Pouvait-il mettre en danger la paix de leur logis pour un béguin ?

Il aurait voulu dire oui, mais les conséquences seraient trop pesantes.

Se frottant le visage, Danny roula sur le dos et tenta de ne plus y penser.

* * *

Ethan ne fit pas allusion à ce qui s'était passé, comme l'avait prédit Danny, mais ce souvenir ne cessait de le turlupiner où qu'il aille.

Un instant Danny étudiait son cours de physique, et l'instant suivant il pensait à la façon dont Ethan s'était roulé en boule dans son lit, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Danny.

A part devenir mentalement problématique, l'incident créait aussi des conséquences dans sa vie.

Ethan ne se rappelait de rien, mais Aiden si.

Et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

Aiden ne l'avait pas directement confronté mais les regards furieux qu'il lui jetait quand Danny entrait dans la pièce lui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces du plus vieux des jumeaux.

Il voulait parler à Aiden mais Danny ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de quelle partie de l'incident Aiden s'était offusqué.

 _Danny se souvenait de s'être réveillé le lendemain, le bras engourdi d'avoir dormi la tête posée dessus toute la nuit. En regardant autour de lui, désorienté, il s'était demandé pendant un moment comment il s'était retrouvé sur le sol avant de se rappeler le "comment" de tout ça._

 _Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire, il était devenu évident que personne d'autre n'était réveillé dans la chambre et Danny saisit cette opportunité pour ranger son lit de fortune et prendre une douche._

 _La surprise avait frappé ses traits quand il était revenu dans la pièce, et qu'il remarqua le regard noir figé sur le visage exténué de son colocataire, directement adressé à Danny. Ledit colocataire était assis près d'Ethan sur le matelas de Danny, réveillant son jumeau un peu groggy et l'aidant à se mettre debout. Danny envisagea la possibilité d'aider Ethan à se lever mais tous les sens d'Aiden lui criaient "Reste en dehors de ça, bordel."_

 _Impuissant et se sentant plutôt de trop, Danny regarda les frères parvenir à atteindre la porte, entretenant une conversation inaudible mais de toute évidence hostile. Danny avait cherché refuge à son bureau quand il avait regardé Aiden tirer Ethan de son lit et il avait juré quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait laissé son bras mouillé se poser sur son cahier._

 _Parfait._

Danny n'avait pas eu le courage ou l'intelligence de trouver quoi dire à Aiden depuis qu'il était revenu dans leur résidence universitaire, un peu plus tard ce jour là. D'un côté, ça semblait être la chose la plus facile du monde de dire à Aiden qu'il ne s'était rien passé, parce que techniquement rien de tout ce qu'Aiden pouvait penser ne s'était passé, mais quelque chose s'était produit, c'était sûr.

Et c'était bien tout le problème.

* * *

\- Frappe-moi...

Danny fut accueillit par un silence, alors il répéta l'ordre.

Bondissant vers lui, Aiden poussa Danny en arrière avec une force inattendue. Il le maintint fermement sur le lit et plaqua ses bras contre la poitrine de Danny, mais ne le frappa pas de ses poings. Le visage d'Aiden était rouge de fureur et Danny pouvait sentir sa colère refoulée se déverser hors de lui.

\- Ethan ne voudrait pas que je te frappe... Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance... C'est pas comme si on était amis mais- Pourquoi tu profites de lui comme ça ? C'est dégueulasse !

Danny était allongé, déconnecté de la réalité, les mots ne fuyant pas seulement sa bouche mais son cerveau également. Celui-ci redémarra finalement quand il réalisa qu'Aiden se préparait à le frapper dans la mâchoire, sans se soucier de ce qu'Ethan aimerait.

\- Je voulais pas- Je veux dire, on n'a pas- Aiden, j'ai pas couché avec ton frère !

C'était sorti une octave plus haut que prévu mais ça empêcha tout de même Aiden d'accomplir ses intentions barbares. Sa poitrine fut libérée de la pression qu'il exerçait et Danny inspira profondément pour la première depuis ce qui lui semblait des semaines.

\- Il s'est rien passé physiquement, mais je savais pas comment te le dire parce que... Ethan m'a avoué qu'il voulait être avec moi mais t'avais pas trop l'air pour...

Libérant Danny de la prison de son corps, Aiden s'assit de façon négligée sur le bord du bureau. Se frottant le visage, Aiden laissa échapper un grognement abattu.

\- Merde... Je pensais... Je m'en fiche si vous deux- J'y crois pas.

Danny s'était redressé en position assise avant qu'Aiden reprenne ses esprits et puisse formuler des phrases rationnelles à nouveau.

\- Je m'en fiche si tu sors avec mon frère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu le baises pas juste pour le baiser... Il est...

Aiden s'arrêta un moment et se demanda s'il était autorisé à partager ce qu'il voulait dire sur son frère. La réponse était évidemment oui, puisqu'il continua.

\- Ethan aime faire genre d'être un connard comme moi, mais quand il se met en tête d'aimer quelqu'un, il tombe vraiment amoureux, cet idiot. C'est pour ça que je voulais pas qu'il continue à te voir si tu le voulais juste pour le sexe.

Encore une fois, Danny se retrouva à court de mots. La colère d'Aiden n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il savait qu'Aiden aimait son frère autant que leurs liens familiaux le leur permettaient mais parfois il était dur de voir au-delà des tendances arrogantes et souvent égoïstes qu'Aiden semblait exhiber avec fierté. C'était une couverture, présuma Danny grâce à la faible fonction cérébrale étant encore consciemment capable de traiter les informations qu'il était en train de trier.

\- Alors ça veut dire que je peux, tu sais... Si je veux pas Ethan de cette manière... ?

Aiden parut un peu réticent à répondre à cette question implicite mais à la fois profondément coupable d'avoir mal jugé Danny un peu plus tôt.

\- Ne joue pas avec lui... émotionnellement. Ou je vais vraiment te frapper.

Danny prit cela pour une approbation et laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. C'était probablement le plus beau jour qu'il ait eu depuis des semaines. Il se sentait relevé d'un poids incroyable. Il se sentait aussi soulagé de ravoir Aiden de son côté.

* * *

\- Salut, toi.

Les bras d'Ethan se refermèrent autour de la taille de Danny, qui s'appuya contre lui en tournant la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de son ravisseur. Il sentit un sourire apparaître sous ses lippes et il sourit en retour.

\- Salut, toi.

Un grommellement contrarié s'éleva depuis l'autre côté du jardin.

\- J'aurais jamais dû te dire oui, Danny. Vous êtes dégoûtants ! lança Aiden en retournant à son frère le doigt d'honneur qu'il lui avait présenté. Je pensais que vous vouliez jouer au frisbee, pas au papa et à la maman.

\- Bottons-lui le cul, chuchota joyeusement Ethan dans l'oreille de Danny, recevant un rire et un hochement de tête.

\- Carrément.

Danny s'éloigna de son petit ami et l'équipe se mit en position de départ.

\- Allons-y !

Ils perdirent face à l'équipe d'Aiden mais Danny donna tout de même un cadeau de victoire à Ethan. Et pour les complaintes d'Aiden, Danny avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait réellement de leur couple lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec Ethan. Oui, Ethan avait peut-être avoué ses sentiments par accident et il ne s'en était peut-être pas souvenu non plus... mais Danny comptait cette nuit parmi les meilleures qu'il ait jamais passées.

* * *

Scène Bonus

 _Début du semestre (_ Lucky Night _se déroule plus tard dans le semestre)._

\- Aiden, descends de mon lit, grommela Danny, un peu fatigué à cause d'une session de travail difficile et peu enclin à supporter les singeries de son colocataire.

\- Je suis pas Aiden, je suis Ethan.

Danny redressa la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à son colocataire.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer. Aiden, je crois pas à cette histoire de jumeaux. Franchement, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. J'ai vu mieux comme Photoshop.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Aiden, ou du moins quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait parfaitement, entra. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard complice et Danny regarda avec étonnement les deux Aiden se faire un câlin.

\- C'est Ethan ? Ton frère ?

\- Enchanté, dit le non-Aiden, Ethan donc, en lui tendant une main pour serrer celle de Danny.

Danny lui rendit une salutation penaude, son visage et ses oreilles se colorant de rouge. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte lors d'une présentation. Ethan allait le détester toute sa vie.

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Les reviews sont appréciées.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà ! J'aime vraiment cette fiction, je pense que ça fait du bien parfois les Univers Alternatifs. J'aime surtout la scène bonus, moi, et le moment où Ethan est saoul, à vrai dire ! Laissez un commentaire !**


	12. The boy is mine

**The boy is mine** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Aiden découvre qu'Ethan sort avec Danny. Il s'énerve et essaie de les séparer... de la manière forte.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon ceci est ma première fanfiction** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **, s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. Ah oui je voulais juste vous dire que, ne sachant pas lequel des jumeaux est le plus vieux dans la série, j'ai pris le même ordre de naissance que celui des acteurs, donc Ethan est né en premier dans ma fiction, même si beaucoup d'auteurs ont tendance à mettre Aiden... Je pense que vous avez aussi besoin de savoir que ma fiction se déroule à la fin de la 3B (mais Aiden n'est pas mort évidemment – et si je possédais TW il ne serait jamais mort) donc la Meute Alpha est partie et les jumeaux sont dans la meute de Scott. Cette histoire est centrée sur les jumeaux (et Danny bien sûr) donc il n'y aura pas d'autres personnages principaux (mais vous verrez que quelques personnages de TW feront parfois des apparitions). Dernier point (promis) : le titre "The boy is mine" ("Le garçon est à moi") est le titre d'une chanson (je connais seulement la version de** _ **Glee**_ **, elle est plutôt bien vous devriez l'écouter) qui s'insère bien ici parce que ce sont deux personnes se battant pour leur amoureux commun. Bref c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lecture !**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Oui j'ai vraiment traduit ma propre fiction. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Fandom anglophone y ait accès, et pas vous ! Alors me voilà, bonne lecture à tous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour une fois toutes vos questions seront traitées par le réel auteur !**

* * *

 **The boy is mine.**

Aiden n'avait jamais aimé les jours de pluie. Ça le rendait grincheux et le menait à s'énerver sur les gens qui se trouvaient près de lui. Et en général, c'était sur son frère Ethan.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit toujours aller au lycée, marmonna le plus jeune. On n'obéit plus à Deucalion. A quoi ça sert ?

\- On a rejoint la meute de Scott, tu te rappelles ? répondit Ethan, distant. On doit rester près de lui maintenant.

Aiden croisa ses bras tout en regardant son jumeau envoyer des textos sur le lit qu'ils partageaient.

\- A qui tu parles ?

\- Personne, répondit-il rapidement, verrouillant son téléphone.

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi ! supplia Aiden avec un sourire attendrissant. Je sais que c'est Danny, de toute façon.

\- Danny ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, le mec que tu regardes comme si c'était un énorme steak.

\- Je le regarde pas comme ça.

Le plus grand eut un sourire suffisant : il savait parfaitement que c'était le cas. Aiden était toujours en train de le fixer quand Ethan continua :

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Le plus jeune s'assit près de son frère et murmura calmement :

\- Ose me dire ça en face.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Bon, admettons que je l'aime bien. Quelle différence ça fait ?

Aiden resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Pas maintenant.

\- Aucune différence, marmonna le brun.

\- Bien.

Ethan continua d'envoyer des messages à Danny – parce que c'était lui, Aiden avait vu juste – tandis que son frère continuait de se plaindre du lycée.

* * *

Le matin suivant, les jumeaux allèrent à l'école à moto, même s'il y avait des chances pour que le temps se couvre et qu'il pleuve peut-être à nouveau.

Aiden rejoignit sa classe de biologie, faisant un signe d'adieu à son frère.

Il vit Danny assis dans la pièce et se fit violence pour ne pas vouloir lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu cette envie. Le loup-garou devait franchement admettre qu'il devenait un peu jaloux.

Aiden prit place nerveusement et mit son sac sur son bureau, confus. Une fille s'installa sur le siège près de lui et il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oh non. Je ne crois pas, murmura-t-il calmement dans un premier lieu.

Lydia – parce que c'était elle – lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans prêter attention à sa remarque, et continua de sortir ses livres de son sac. Elle ignora simplement son intervention.

\- La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, la prévint le plus grand.

\- Ouais mais tu vois, je me fiche de ce que tu dis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté, de toute manière.

\- Ben, maintenant, écoute-moi. Parce que je ne te le dirai pas deux fois. Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes autour comme ça. Tu me gaves et je veux que tu gardes tes distances. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu dois sortir de ma vie.

L'étudiante rousse fronça les sourcils, choquée, et menaça :

\- Je suis Lydia Martin. Et personne ne rejette Lydia Martin. Tu vas vite le regretter. Tu vas voir.

Aiden roula des yeux et la laissa partir. La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et alla à une autre table.

\- Waouh, je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble, commenta avec amusement une voix douce derrière le loup-garou.

Aiden serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La dernière personne dont il voulait un commentaire était certainement Danny. Le putain de béguin de son frère.

\- Ben tu pensais mal. On n'est pas ensemble, répliqua le jumeau, acerbe.

\- Mec, tu dois te détendre, rit l'étudiant brun. On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qui va arriver. Je te conseille de ne pas rester trop près de moi, ou je pourrais vraiment m'énerver.

Danny frissonna d'inquiétude mais se tut. Le professeur commença sa leçon et Aiden fut tout sauf attentif. Il était extrêmement furieux contre Danny, mais encore plus contre Lydia. Il pensait s'être débarrassé d'elle, ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Il haïssait tellement Deucalion pour l'avoir poussé à faire connaissance avec cette psychopathe qui s'était révélée être une Banshee. Même maintenant que l'Alpha de la Meute Alpha était parti, Aiden l'exécrait. Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais eu à venir à Beacon Hills.

\- Aiden ? Si c'est comme ça que vous vous appelez..., demanda soudain le professeur.

Le loup-garou redressa la tête et acquiesça rapidement, attendant de voir ce que l'adulte voulait de lui.

\- Pourriez-vous répondre à la question ?

\- Quelle question ?

\- Combien d'os y a-t-il dans le corps humain ?

\- Deux cent six, répondit-il calmement avec un sourire suffisant.

Il le savait par cœur. Depuis que son frère et lui étaient devenus des tueurs sans pitié, ils avaient eu le temps de compter chaque os des victimes qu'ils mettaient en pièce.

\- Oh... Bon, euh, bien, très bien, commenta le professeur de biologie.

Aiden eut un grand sourire, et la sonnerie retentit. Il prit son sac, qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert, et sortir de la salle de classe. Il rejoignit directement Ethan à son casier, plaquant sa main contre l'acier froid.

\- T'as l'air énervé, nota furtivement son jumeau.

\- Ouais. Tu pourrais dire à ton idiot de petit ami de me laisser tranquille en cours ?

\- Danny n'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Je m'en fous, Ethan ! Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on se rapproche ?

\- Précisément, dit Aiden avec un faux sourire, plongeant son regard menaçant dans celui de son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu te sens tellement concerné ? C'est pas comme s'il essayait de t'envahir.

\- Il envahit mon territoire. Et je n'autoriserai pas ça.

\- Aid, je ne suis pas ton territoire.

\- T'es à moi ! affirma-t-il avec colère, haussant le ton.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel, refermant son casier. Il vérifia rapidement si personne ne les regardait et soupira :

\- T'es tellement jaloux.

\- Non. C'est juste qu'il pense qu'il a un droit quelconque sur toi. Et j'aime pas quand les gens essaient de voler ce que je possède.

\- Arrête, tu ne me possèdes pas. Personne ne me possède.

Tandis qu'Ethan essayait de s'en aller, son frère l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa contre les casiers.

\- On appartient l'un à l'autre. Tu te souviens ?

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux mais il ne contesta pas les paroles de son frère. Aiden le laissa finalement partir, et gagna son cours de maths, en retard. Le professeur le lui reprocha, même si le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et s'assit sans demander la permission.

Ethan ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Danny, parce que ce garçon tenterait de les séparer et de lui arracher son frère. Il ne devait pas laisser ça arriver.

* * *

Ethan sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille. Aiden fixait distraitement la télévision, mais semblait être dans une réflexion plus profonde. Ses yeux ne regardaient pas vraiment l'écran.

Au-dehors, il pleuvait à nouveau. Ethan aimait bien la pluie. Son odeur, sa sensation, l'humidité lourde qu'elle générait. Il aimait écouter le rythme régulier des gouttes tombant sur le toit la nuit, avant de dormir. Ça le relaxait avant de se reposer. Ça lui évitait de faire des cauchemars.

\- A quoi tu penses, Aid ?

Le plus jeune secoua discrètement la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Rien, je regarde juste la télé.

\- Fais-moi une petite place pour que je regarde avec toi après m'être habillé, dit-il gentiment.

Ethan enfila vite ses sous-vêtements, laissant tomber sa serviette. Aiden lui jeta un coup d'œil silencieux et attendit que son grand frère vienne près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda le plus petit loup-garou.

\- Rien d'intéressant. Juste une série qui passe souvent.

\- _Desperate Housewives_? lut Ethan sur les informations de la télévision. Oh ouais, je connais ça. C'est bien.

\- Tu regardes ça ? s'étonna Aiden, sourcils froncés.

\- Non... C'est Danny.

Son frère cligna des yeux, essayant de se calmer, et inhala profondément.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Allez, Aidie, sourit Ethan pour le taquiner.

\- Non.

\- Dis ?

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'as réagi comme si t'étais fâché.

\- C'est juste que... Laisse tomber.

\- S'il te plait ! rit Ethan, amusé, en commençant à le chatouiller.

\- Commence pas, lui dit son frère.

\- Mais t'aimes ça normalement.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur. La pluie me met hors de moi.

\- Oh, d'acc alors...

Ethan le laissa tranquille et mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aiden, reportant son attention sur la télévision. Quand le jumeau dominant l'éteignit, et alla se coucher, Ethan haussa timidement la voix pour parler à son frère :

\- Euh, Aid ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Il y aurait un truc que je voudrais te dire. Je veux pas que tu le découvres par toi-même.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea l'autre, se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Tu vas peut-être pas apprécier mais... Je suis en quelque sorte... avec Danny.

Il fallut du temps à Aiden pour répondre.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi, Aid ?

Tout d'un coup, son jumeau rejeta la couverte et se leva. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements au hasard, puis prit les clés de sa moto, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de motel.

\- Aiden ! cria Ethan, terrorisé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Ouais, tout de suite.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

Aiden ne répondit pas. Il se précipita seulement dehors et murmura un "A plus" insignifiant.

Ethan savait que ce n'était pas seulement la faute de la pluie. Ce qu'il avait dit avait vraiment touché Aiden.

* * *

Le Beta hurlait au beau milieu de la forêt, et même la pluie ne l'empêchait pas d'évacuer toute sa rage hors de son corps. Il criait de haine, et de désespoir. Il insultait Danny, et son frère, et lui-même, et le monde entier pour ça.

Il désapprouvait tellement ce qui se passait. Il devait être le seul dans la vie d'Ethan. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une autre personne. Pendant des années, ça avait été juste eux deux. Ça ne devait pas changer. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir, à le... partager.

De grosses gouttes couvraient ses cheveux, et ses habits étaient clairement morts. La seule partie de lui qui n'était pas mouillée était ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne verserait pas une seule larme pour Danny.

Sa rage atteignit son apogée et le jeune homme sentit ses yeux changer de couleur et commencer à virer au bleu, ses crocs et ses griffes déjà sortis. Sa colère le poussa à détruire quelques arbres, qu'il avait sûrement pris pour le corps de Danny.

Aiden passa presque deux heures dehors, tentant de se calmer. Quand il décida finalement de revenir à la maison, l'averse était terminée. Une fois qu'il eut son apparence d'adolescent à nouveau, l'étudiant brun entra dans la chambre de motel par la fenêtre.

Il prit de nouveaux habits et s'allongea sur le lit qu'il partageait avec son vrai jumeau. Ethan dormait, et il serrait le coussin de son frère dans ses bras.

\- Tu ressembles à un ange, Ethie..., murmura-t-il. Mais tu vas devoir me rendre mon oreiller.

Le garçon gémit dans son sommeil et bougea un peu. Sa main attrapa la sienne et la pressa lentement.

\- OK, tu peux le garder..., marmonna Aiden, amusé. Bonne nuit.

Il embrassa le front d'Ethan de manière pacifique et enroula ses bras autour de son corps, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu es à moi, menaça-t-il finalement en s'endormant.

* * *

\- Aidie ! le réveilla une voix étonnée.

Le brun ouvrit un œil pour voir Ethan lui embrasser la joue.

\- Où t'étais passé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

\- Calme-toi. Je me baladais juste dans les bois.

\- Sous l'averse ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu détestes la pluie.

Parfois, Aiden aimerait que son frère ne le connaisse pas aussi bien. Il haussa seulement les épaules et s'habilla.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda lentement Ethan en se levant à son tour. Genre, pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça quand je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Danny, ou pourquoi tu continues de dire que t'es tout à fait normal ces derniers temps quand on sait tous les deux que tu l'es pas.

\- Sérieux, Ethan, laisse tomber.

Le plus vieux mit un tee-shirt, et répliqua :

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- C'est pas toi qui devrais t'inquiéter.

Aiden pensait à Danny. Ce garçon regretterait tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Ethan. L'ancien Alpha s'en assurerait.

* * *

Arrivés à l'école, les jumeaux laissèrent leurs motos et eurent le temps de discuter avant que ne sonne la cloche.

\- A propos d'hier, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit..., murmura Ethan.

\- Ouais.

\- T'es fâché contre moi ?

\- Non.

 _Pas contre toi_ , pensa cependant Aiden.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda tout de même son frère, peu convaincu par sa réponse.

\- Je serai jamais fâché contre toi, Ethie, s'entendit curieusement chuchoter l'adolescent.

Le plus jeune baissa honteusement les yeux mais l'autre lui sourit juste et pressa son bras.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Une sonnerie suraiguë mit fin à leur conversation et ils se rendirent en cours. Ethan dit rapidement au revoir à son frère et partit.

Quelques heures après manger, qu'Aiden avait passé seul parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver son frère – il avait essayé de communiquer avec lui mais il n'avait mystérieusement pas répondu à ses textos et à ses appels –, l'adolescent brun errait dans les couloirs pendant un temps-libre, à la recherche d'Ethan, lorsqu'il le trouva finalement. Mais il aurait souhaité que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Son jumeau était en fait dans une salle de classe vide – c'était plus précisément le bureau du Coach – avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aiden les avait entendus grâce à son ouïe de loup qui était très sensible.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se blâma immédiatement pour sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Ethan parlait juste à un ami ? Au lieu de ça, il était en train d'embrasser passionnément le torse nu de Danny, pendant que son nouveau petit ami était assis sur le bureau, jambes croisées autour de la taille d'Ethan.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Aiden s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et il s'empêcha de vomir devant cette vision d'horreur. Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à respirer, le jeune loup-garou serra les poings et commença inconsciemment à grogner sur le couple. Ethan l'entendit visiblement parce qu'il écarta vite Danny et se retourna pour faire face à son jeune frère. Celui-ci, ne laissant même pas les deux garçons s'expliquer ou prononcer son nom, cligna des yeux pour évacuer sa douleur et fuit hâtivement la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se produire. Ethan, _son_ frère, était en train de se peloter avec un garçon dans le lycée. Le fait que c'était avec Danny ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était juste que, bordel, Ethan était à _lui_ ! Et il n'aimait pas partager.

\- Aiden ? Aiden, t'es où ? criait une voix inquiète.

L'étudiant fit sembla de ne rien entendre, et continua de marcher dans les couloirs.

\- Aiden ! l'appela de nouveau la voix profonde d'Ethan.

Mais le garçon n'écoutait pas. Il marcha encore – enfin, il courait maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé ! cria son jumeau, le cherchant toujours.

Aiden n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses. Il l'avait brisé. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt.

Le loup-garou sécha le reste de ses cours et attendit dans la forêt, sa moto près de lui. Il ne retourna pas chez lui ce soir-là. Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler cet endroit son "chez lui". Alors Aiden dormit sur le sol humide, portant seulement une veste fine. Il avait froid, mais il s'en fichait. Son téléphone sonnait encore et encore mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose dont il ne se fichait pas était son petit cœur qu'Ethan avait brisé en mille morceaux.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Aiden se réveilla tôt, à cause des rayons du soleil. Le lycée n'était pas trop loin du bois donc il pouvait prendre son temps pour s'y rendre. Il avait juste besoin de se calmer avant de revoir son frère et Danny. Il avait vraiment été atteint quand il les avait trouvés en train de se peloter dans cette salle de classe. Ethan ne le réalisait pas.

Aiden était assis sur sa moto, seul. Il entendit un bruit et une autre moto, similaire à la sienne, s'arrêta près de lui.

\- Salut, murmura le conducteur, descendant du véhicule.

Ethan enleva son casque et fixa son frère d'un regard pesant. Ses yeux étaient un peu rougis et Aiden pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait pleuré. Pourquoi son jumeau devait-il toujours pleurer ? Il était tellement faible, si fragile, comparé à lui.

\- Où est-ce que t'étais hier soir ? T'as pu manger et dormir comme il faut ? demanda le plus vieux, préoccupé par la santé de son frère.

Aiden ne répondit pas. Il était toujours fâché contre Ethan par rapport à ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne vas plus m'adresser la parole tant que je me serai pas excusé d'être un adolescent normal ? dit l'autre loup-garou, commençant à s'énerver. C'est pas ma faute si tu peux pas supporter mon petit copain.

\- C'est pas par rapport à Danny.

\- C'est par rapport à quoi, alors ?

Une nouvelle fois, la bouche d'Aiden resta fermée.

\- Comment veux-tu que je change si tu me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider à l'accepter plus facilement... Tu le sais...

\- T'es trop égoïste pour voir combien tu me fais mal, lui reprocha seulement le deuxième-né.

Ethan fronça les sourcils, et comprit enfin :

\- C'est plus de la jalousie, pas vrai ? Tu veux vraiment que je rompe avec lui, c'est ça ?

Aiden fuit son regard, il savait que son jumeau lisait toujours parfaitement dans ses pensées comme s'il était un livre.

\- Je serais déjà avec lui depuis des mois si j'avais pas un frère psychopathe ! Alors non, je romps clairement pas avec lui.

\- Alors je vais devoir le faire à ta place, dit rageusement le garçon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ethan, et partit hâtivement. Il marcha à travers le lycée et arriva devant la porte des toilettes des garçons. Il y pénétra, toujours furieux. Aiden mit de l'eau sur son visage pour se rafraichir les idées. Il devait se calmer. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de péter un câble. Le jeune homme ferma les paupières pour contrôler sa respiration.

\- Ethan ? demanda une voix inquiète.

Un garçon venait de sortir d'un des cabinets.

\- Aiden, corrigea automatiquement le loup-garou, se tournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

C'était Isaac.

\- Désolé, j'arrive jamais à vous différencier...

\- Bah apparemment je suis le psychopathe.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus acquiesça silencieusement et le questionna seulement :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même meute, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter. En fait, c'étaient la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole.

\- Je pense que je vais partir.

\- S'il te plait.

Isaac sourit, gêné, et se précipita presque dehors. Aiden se reconcentra sur son visage dans le miroir. Il avait l'air exténué, et désespéré. Il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de tuer Danny s'il le croisait dans un coin du lycée. Il inhala profondément, exhala, et quitta la pièce.

Il sécha quelques cours, et sauta le repas. Heureusement, ni son jumeau, ni personne d'autre, n'essaya pas de le joindre par téléphone. Le brun dut finalement se rendre en cours de biologie. Le directeur l'avait attrapé à errer dans les couloirs et l'avait forcé à rejoindre sa classe.

Lydia ne s'était pas assise à sa paillasse, dieu soit loué. Mais quand il réalisa qui était assis derrière lui, il ne put tout simplement pas se contenir. Danny lui lança un sourire timide.

\- Salut, dit gentiment le petit ami de son frère.

\- Me parle pas, putain, l'avertit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier... Ethan m'a dit comment tu avais réagi et je me sens mal à propos de ça... Est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

\- Pas. Question, murmura gravement Aiden.

Danny soupira. Le loup-garou se retourna et ajouta :

\- Reste loin de mon frère.

L'autre étudiant secoua la tête, signe d'incompréhension, formant le mot "quoi" sur ses lèvres.

Le cours eut l'air de durer des jours pour Aiden, mais quand la cloche sonna finalement, il se sentit soulagé. Il oublia Danny et sortit pour prendre l'air. Il revenait vers son cours de Littérature Anglaise quand il vit son frère sortir des vestiaires, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Aiden s'arrêta devant la salle de classe et le détailla. Il ne l'avait pas vu et partait dans la direction opposée. Aiden ne savait que trop bien pourquoi il avait un tel sourire.

\- Entrez ? demanda le professeur.

L'ancien Oméga ne lui prêta aucune attention et partit. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il essayait de ne pas se transformer au beau milieu du lycée. Il avala sa salive avant d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires.

Ils étaient silencieux, à l'exception de bruit de vêtements qu'on enfile. Aiden tourna à un coin et découvrit Danny, sa tête encore sans son pull. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas quand il vit le frère de son petit ami.

\- Aiden ! chuchota-t-il, un peu effrayé.

Le loup-garou, déjà en colère, cligna des yeux en fixant l'autre garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tout d'un coup, Aiden plaqua son poing contre les casiers. Danny blêmit.

\- Est-ce que c'est par rapport au cours de biologie ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu sais parfaitement par rapport à quoi c'est.

\- Non, je ne sais pas... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais si tu me disais ce que tu veux que je fasse-

\- Je veux que tu rompes avec Ethan, coupa-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu dois le laisser tranquille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es pas censé être celui qui lui fait des câlins, qui le réconforte, qui le fait rire, qui est là quand il fait des cauchemars.

Danny leva un sourcil.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? devina-t-il.

\- Il est tout ce que j'ai. Et tu ne me le voleras pas.

\- C'est pas voler... On est juste ensemble, sérieux ! Il t'aime quand même !

Aiden poussa violemment le joueur de Lacrosse contre un casier et murmura entre ses dents :

\- J'ai besoin de tout son amour. Et avec toi dans sa vie, il en a plus rien à faire de moi.

\- T'as tort. Il tient à toi. Beaucoup, dit Danny en trouvant le regard d'Aiden.

Il y eut un silence. Puis le loup-garou poursuivit :

\- Je te jure que si je te trouve près de lui encore une fois, je te tue. Maintenant t'es prévenu. Ne parle plus à Ethan. Ne pense plus à lui. Parce que je sais pas si je serai capable de me contrôler la prochaine fois.

Il recula et sourit. Aiden lâcha le col du pull de Danny et conclut :

\- Je veux le savoir célibataire au plus tard demain.

Danny cligna des yeux quelques fois, totalement choqué. Puis son agresseur quitta la pièce, fier et diabolique, et l'étudiant homosexuel baissa les yeux, dans une pensée profonde.

* * *

Ethan était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures déjà quand son frère revint du lycée. Le garçon sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- Aid ! T'es là...

Son frère sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va ?

Aiden acquiesça avec un sourire suffisant et ouvrit ses bras pour faire un câlin au plus petit. Il fallut à un moment à Ethan, qui était un peu perplexe, pour réaliser ce qui se passait, mais il rendit finalement son câlin à son jumeau.

\- Waouh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste content de te ravoir pour moi.

\- Ravoir ?

\- Maintenant, je sais que plus personne n'essaiera de t'éloigner de moi.

Aiden embrassa sa joue et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

L'étudiant brun comprit vite et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Danny ?

\- Relax. On a juste discuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? chuchota Ethan, menaçant.

\- Roh, c'est bon ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? On est ensemble, maintenant ! Rien ne nous séparera plus jamais !

Aiden avait l'air si heureux, si joyeux. Mais Ethan ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité ?

Aiden roula des yeux.

\- Que tu ne l'aimais pas et que t'avais pas besoin de lui. Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille.

\- Quoi ?!

Ethan poussa brutalement son frère.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Hé, je voulais juste aider. Cette histoire d'amour était clairement mauvaise pour toi. Pour nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour, de toute façon ?! Est-ce que t'as déjà aimé quelqu'un pour de vrai ?

Ethan était sur les nerfs. Comment Aiden pouvait-il lui enlever son seul amour ? C'était tellement injuste ! Pour une fois il pouvait être aimé et être amoureux, et son stupide jumeau trouvait le moyen de tout gâcher.

\- Oui, souffla Aiden, offensé mais ferme. J'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un pour de vrai.

\- Comment ça se peut ? T'es un connard. Personne n'aime les connards.

\- J'ai jamais dit que quelqu'un m'aimait en retour. Mais je pensais que c'était le cas.

Ethan fronça les sourcils, toujours fâché contre Aiden. Son frère semblait nostalgique, et abattu.

\- Tout va bien ?

Aiden redressa la tête et murmura dans un sourire triste :

\- Je t'aime.

Ethan cligna des yeux, un peu perdu.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Et je pensais que tu m'aimais en retour. Mais quand je te vois avec Danny, je sais que c'est pas le cas. Il est tellement parfait. Je peux pas rivaliser. Il est mieux que moi. Et je suis tellement jaloux de ce que vous avez tous les deux. De ce qu' _il_ a. Je te veux pour moi tout seul. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? On s'est toujours appartenus l'un à l'autre. C'était toi et moi, seuls contre tous. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu disais que tu étais à moi pour toujours. Je veux que ce soit ça à nouveau. Plus de Danny, plus de Lydia, plus personne. S'il te plait. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

Ethan ouvrit puis ferma successivement la bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avala sa salive et baissa le regard.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Mais j'aime Danny aussi. Tu dois comprendre ça.

\- Non ! cria-t-il. Tu dois être à moi, et de manière exclusive !

Ethan mit sa main sur la joue d'Aiden et tenta de le convaincre :

\- Danny est un bon gars. Il me fera pas de mal. Je te le promets. Avec lui, je me sens spécial. Et j'adore ce sentiment. Genre, de pouvoir être le héros de quelqu'un, et pas juste un monstre aux yeux bleus.

\- Mais... Tu te sens pas spécial avec moi ? T'es pas mon héros ? demanda innocemment Aiden.

Ethan acquiesça avec un sourire et prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr, Aidie. Mais t'es que mon frère. Et je peux pas sortir avec mon frère. J'ai besoin d'un homme dans ma vie, un homme qui me chérira et prendra soin de moi. Cet homme, c'est Danny.

\- Ça aurait pu être moi.

\- Tu peux pas être mon homme, enfin ! rit Ethan.

Aiden repoussa le plus vieux.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais si Danny me désobéit, je le lui ferai payer.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as donné des ordres ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi, et de rompre avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais je veux pas ça !

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu t'en remettras.

Ethan secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Il poussa un peu Aiden et s'allongea sur le lit qu'ils partageaient.

\- T'es un crétin, Aiden.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

\- Non. C'est pour ton plaisir sadique personnel. Bonne nuit.

\- T'as pas mangé.

\- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Ethan ferma les yeux, laissant son frère seul. Celui-ci serra sa mâchoire de rage et gronda, cognant violemment son poing contre le mur.

* * *

Aiden avait dormi sur le sol, car son jumeau ne lui avait pas laissé de place dans leur lit. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le weekend et il pouvait passer tout son temps avec son frère. Mais Ethan se réveilla et ne prêta même pas attention à lui.

\- Bonjour ? demanda Aiden.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que je te dise bonjour.

\- T'es toujours en colère contre moi ?

\- Tu m'as fait perdre mon petit ami !

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez rompu ? sourit le plus jeune, plein d'espoir.

\- On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée hier. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de toi.

\- T'as peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ?

\- Je crains qu'il ait peur de toi. Je pense qu'il pourrait obéir.

\- Il ferait mieux d'obéir.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es un mauvais frère.

\- Non. Maintenant on a tout le temps qu'on veut pour nous. Tu vois ? Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle être un bon frère. Passer du temps ensemble.

\- Je vais pas te pardonner si vite.

\- Roh allez ! dit Aiden, ignorant sa remarque. Allons nous amuser un peu !

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller cette fois ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais pas ! Peut-être qu'on peut rouler un peu et aller au lac.

Son frère soupira, peu enthousiaste. Aiden le força et Ethan monta sur la moto du plus jeune, ses bras autour de la taille d'Aiden tandis qu'il conduisait.

Une fois au lac, ils marchèrent silencieusement dans l'herbe verbe et couverte par la rosée. Il faisait un temps ensoleillé et l'eau semblait moins froide que les autres fois où ils s'étaient rendus au lac.

\- Tu veux piquer une tête ? demanda Aiden.

\- Nan. Je veux pas tomber malade.

\- T'as un peau de loup. Tu peux pas avoir froid.

\- Je sais. Mais j'irai pas là-dedans.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? le taquina le plus jeune d'un air faussement méchant.

Ethan arrêta de marcher et fixa son frère qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- T'oserais pas.

\- Cours pour ta vie, le prévint Aiden avec un grand sourire.

Le plus petit obéit et courut aussi vite qu'il put, Aiden sur ses traces. Ethan était plus rapide qu'Aiden. Mais cette fois il ne put le distancer. Le plus grand attrapa sa taille et le fit tomber sur le sol. Ethan cria tandis que son jumeau le tenait fermement contre l'herbe.

\- T'as perdu !

\- Jamais ! répliqua Ethan, essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise des bras de son frère.

Aiden se releva, tenant le loup-garou par le poignet, et s'approcha de l'eau.

\- Pitié !

Le plus grand rit et dit :

\- T'sais, je suis un frère cool. Je vais venir avec toi.

Et il sauta dans le lac, entrainant son frère avec lui. Ethan hurla.

\- C'est gelé, putain !

\- Roh, c'est bon ! Tu le sens à peine ! répondit Aiden, sortant de l'eau.

Le premier-né le suivit et commença à trembler. Aiden roula des yeux et le rejoignit.

\- Eth, allez... On jouait tout le temps dans ce lac, avant.

\- Je veux pas jouer aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber par terre.

\- Bon, OK, dit l'autre garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Ethan haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas.

\- Tu seras pas contre un match de basket, par contre ?

Son frère leva son regard pour rencontrer celui d'Aiden. Il lui offrit un énorme sourire.

\- OK, t'as gagné.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux eut un air suffisant et aida Ethan à se lever pour aller à la moto. Ils roulèrent et s'arrêtèrent près d'un terrain de basketball. Un groupe de garçons jouait déjà. Les jumeaux retirèrent leurs casques et marchèrent vers les joueurs avec cette attitude classe et décontractée qu'ils avaient toujours quand ils étaient tous les deux. Cela eut pour effet de stopper le match pendant un moment. Les adolescents les fixèrent, intrigués. Les loups-garous, à présent complètement secs, arrivèrent près des joueurs et le plus extraverti des deux lança dans un clin d'œil :

\- Salut, les mecs. Vous avez besoin de deux joueurs de plus ?

Leurs interlocuteurs n'osèrent même pas le contredire et acceptèrent. Les jumeaux furent placés dans deux équipes différentes et le match recommença. Il durait depuis au moins une heure quand les Betas enlevèrent finalement leurs tee-shirts pleins de transpiration. Les lycéens les regardèrent avec envie mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Aiden était toutefois assez fort au basket et fit gagner son équipe. Les jumeaux dirent pour finir au revoir et partirent chez eux.

\- Prems à la douche ! annonça le vainqueur.

Ethan ne se plaint pas. Après qu'ils furent tous deux propres, ils s'allongèrent dans le seul lit de la pièce et s'endormirent directement.

* * *

Le week-end dut malheureusement se terminer le jour suivant. Aiden ne voulait pas retourner à l'école. Il ne voulait pas revoir Danny. Il pensait qu'il pourrait vraiment lui faire mal s'il le revoyait. Les jumeaux avaient passé un week-end génial, selon Aiden, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout foutre en l'air le lundi suivant.

\- Tu sais qu'on a été absents à une réunion de la meute hier quand on est allés à ce restaurant chinois ? remarqua Ethan alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la chambre du motel.

\- Je sais. Mais t'es plus important que n'importe quelle réunion.

\- Mais Aid, on doit vraiment s'intégrer à cette meute. Sinon on est mort. On peut pas risquer d'être seuls. Tu sais ce qui arriverait.

\- Je sais. On redeviendrait des Omégas et ceux à qui on a fait du mal nous botteraient le cul.

\- Exactement. Donc plus d'absentéisme.

\- OK, OK. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui décides.

Ethan acquiesça et monta sur sa moto. Ils arrivèrent à l'école après quelques minutes. Aiden s'attendait à ce qu'ils restent ensemble mais Ethan lui dit juste qu'il partait.

\- Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai soif. Je vais aux toilettes.

Même si Aiden savait qu'il mentait, il ne dit rien. Son frère partit, et il le suivit simplement. Il allait effectivement aux toilettes mais il n'entra pas dans la pièce. Il resta devant, son téléphone dans ses mains. Il avait un rendez-vous.

\- Dan ! entendit-il Ethan dire.

Danny tourna à un coin de l'autre côté du couloir et vit Ethan. Le loup-garou sourit timidement et baissa les yeux. Danny soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Aiden serra sa mâchoire tout en les espionnant, caché derrière des casiers. Danny touchait son frère. Il était en contact avec lui.

\- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué...

Ethan commença à pleurer. Il _pleurait._

\- Je sais, bébé, je sais. Je suis là maintenant. Laisse-toi aller.

Le visage d'Ethan était couvert de larmes. Ses mains serraient le tee-shirt de Danny trop fermement. Aiden avala sa salive avec rage. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Pas encore une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, en les voyant comme ça.

\- Aiden était tellement fâché contre nous... Je pouvais rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis... J'ai dû lui mentir !

\- C'est pas grave. Ça n'a plus d'importance, Ethie.

Aiden grogna silencieusement. Ethan avait menti. Il n'avait jamais rompu avec Danny. Il le paierait. Il le paierait très cher.

\- Je sais pas si je vais être capable de lui cacher ça très longtemps. Il va découvrir que je lui ai menti et il va me le faire payer...

\- Il n'osera pas.

\- Si. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas moi qui serai blessé. Mais il pourrait te blesser toi, Dan...

\- Je peux me protéger. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Oh je sais très bien.

\- T'as peur ?

\- Non, bébé, j'ai pas peur. Je sais pourquoi je le fais. Et ça en vaut la peine.

Danny fit un clin d'œil à Ethan et Aiden se prépara à attaquer, griffes et crocs dehors, mais il entendit soudain quelqu'un murmurer son nom :

\- Aiden ? Arrête !

Il se retourna. Isaac, Scott et Stiles étaient au bout du couloir, de telle façon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Danny et Ethan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est au lycée ! lui dit Scott.

Aiden se calma et jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté vers son frère et Danny qui s'embrassaient puis soupira, abandonnant ça pour l'instant.

\- Je me suis mis en colère, répondit-il à son Alpha.

\- Comme vendredi dans les toilettes des garçons ? dit Isaac.

\- Ouais. Comme ça.

Scott lui demanda de venir avec eux dehors et continua :

\- Isaac nous a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé plutôt énervé l'autre jour. On pensait qu'on devrait parler de ça avec toi. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, ça va. Pourquoi ?

\- T'avais vraiment l'air mal vendredi, mec, insista Isaac.

\- J'ai dit que ça allait, putain ! Pourquoi vous pouvez pas comprendre ça ? cria Aiden.

\- Waouh ! interrompit Stiles. Pourquoi tu crois que tu peux parler comme ça à mes amis ? Tu vas te calmer et t'excuser. Ils t'ont rien fait. Ils ont juste essayé d'aider le petit connard que tu es.

\- Euh merci, Stiles. Mais je pense qu'on a ça sous contrôle.

\- De rien, Scott. Je suis là si t'as besoin que je botte le cul à des bébés loups.

Scott sourit doucement et en revint à Aiden.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?

\- C'est rien. Je le jure. Ça arrive tout le temps. J'ai juste du mal à me contrôler.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que ton frère et toi étiez absent à la réunion ce week-end ? demanda durement Scott.

\- Ouais. D'une certaine manière.

\- Pour moi, vous n'avez aucune excuse. Vous n'avez même pas répondu à mes messages. La prochaine fois, vous venez ou vous êtes virés de la meute.

Aiden ferma les yeux, essayant de rester calme, et hocha la tête devant son Alpha.

\- Bien, dit Scott, puis il ajouta : S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais parler, on est là. Tous les trois.

\- Wow pas moi ! interrompit Stiles. Euh, je veux dire, vu que je fais pas vraiment partie de la meute, je peux pas faire ces... choses, pas vrai ?

\- T'es certainement le plus humain de nous tous, donc t'as plus de chance de comprendre les problèmes d'Aiden, supposa Isaac avec un grand sourire.

\- OK. Merci, coupa Aiden, un peu sec. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il partit, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Cette conversation ne l'avait pas aidé à oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il voulait tuer Danny. Il avait délibérément désobéi au loup-garou et s'était rapproché d'Ethan, de très près. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il devait le punir, lui faire ressentir la douleur que quelqu'un mérite pour s'être trop rapproché de son frère bien-aimé.

Il était sur le point de revenir vers le couple pour détruire Danny quand la sonnerie retentit. Il jura, et rejoignit sa classe.

Sa tension et sa rage augmentèrent pendant ces deux heures de cours. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Danny, et à son frère. C'était une obsession.

Durant un temps-libre, il alla à son casier pour se décharger de ses livres, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit soudain deux garçons au bout du couloir, se tenant la main. Le Beta grogna méchamment et referma brutalement la porte de son casier en claquant sa main contre elle. Il allait marcher vers eux quand quelque chose lui coupa la route et s'arrêta devant lui. Aiden baissa la tête et soupira discrètement.

\- Oui, Kira ?

La petite amie de Scott sourit et dit :

\- Salut ! Je suppose que toi c'est Aiden ?

\- Bravo.

\- Bon... J'aimerais te parler... C'est pas très important mais, euh...

Elle continua de parler pour ne rien dire, cherchant timidement ses mots, alors que le loup-garou fixait son frère et son petit ami. Ils allaient quitter le couloir, il allait les rater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, pressé.

Kira se tut pendant quelques secondes et résuma brièvement :

\- OK, alors Lydia m'a envoyée ici pour savoir s'il y avait une chance que vous vous remettiez ensemble. Je pense qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de toi après que tu l'as larguée.

Sérieusement ? C'était juste à propos de Lydia ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Il avait un gay à tabasser.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Oui... Mais tu devrais vraiment lui parler. Elle est perdue par rapport aux sentiments qu'elle a pour toi. Clarifie-les, s'il te plait.

\- Donc tu veux que je lui dise que je la déteste pour qu'elle soit fixée ?

\- Oh non ! Ne fais pas ça comme ça. Elle serait détruite.

\- Je m'en fous. Au moins elle comprendrait.

\- OK. Ecoute. Fais ce que tu veux mais sois clair. Dis-lui ce que tu penses.

\- Je veux pas lui parler. Dis juste à Lydia que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux d'elle et que je suis trop occupé pour penser à elle pour le moment. Merci. Salut.

Il laissa Kira au milieu du couloir et courut pour essayer de rattraper le couple. Mais il les avait perdus. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Il serra sa mâchoire et inhala profondément. Il détestait tellement Lydia.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard, à midi, qu'il eut l'opportunité de revoir Danny. Il cherchait une table à laquelle s'asseoir quand il vit le joueur de Lacrosse. Il mangeait seul, mais, quelques tables plus loin, Ethan le contemplait, et ils se souriaient mutuellement. La rage d'Aiden apparut de nouveau et il fronça les sourcils devant le couple. Il était sur le point d'aller parler à l'un d'eux pour séparer les deux garçons quand il fut stoppé, _encore_.

\- T'avises même pas de m'éviter, lui dit la voix d'une fille.

Il se retourna et vit une étudiante rousse le regardant. Lydia Martin. Aiden jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Ethan et Danny et laissa tomber encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lydia ?

\- Je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a.

\- Abrège. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Eh bien non. Je veux prendre mon temps. Alors pose ton cul sur une chaise et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Aiden soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Lydia prit une place libre en face de lui et commença à parler sans s'arrêter. Aiden fixait les deux adolescents, quelques tables plus loin.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- En fait, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ce que t'es en train de me dire.

\- Peut-être que tu serais plus attentif si on avait cette conversation dans le bureau du Coach...

Aiden ne réagit pas. Il savait où ça les mènerait. Ils finiraient à demi nus, se pelotant sur un meuble. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça.

\- Non. La cafétéria est très bien. Va droit au but.

\- OK... Donc est-ce que tu vas jamais vouloir me reprendre ?

\- Non. Je ne t'aime pas, tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Bah peut-être que t'as pas eu le temps de connaitre la vraie moi ?

\- Crois-moi, je ne veux pas la connaitre.

Lydia roula des yeux. Elle attrapa une pomme et commença à la manger.

\- Tu sais, tu perds quelque chose d'énorme en me laissant partir.

\- Oui, dit-il, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Et tu fais une énorme erreur.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas regretter ton choix.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire "oui" ?

\- Pas avant que tu me laisses tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Dis-moi, et laisse-moi seul.

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Lydia mit sa main sur celle d'Aiden, mais il la retira immédiatement.

\- Je veux que tu acceptes d'être mon petit copain.

\- J'ai été ton petit copain, et voilà le résultat. Je ne veux pas retenter.

\- S'il te plait ! J'ai changé ! Pour toi..., commença-t-elle à dire, plus fort.

\- J'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'aime ! dit-elle, désespérée.

\- Personne n'aime quelqu'un comme moi. Je fais pas partie des gentils.

\- Je m'en fiche ! J'aime les méchants !

\- Mais tu finiras systématiquement par être blessée au final.

\- Aiden, si tu me promets de faire des efforts, on peut repartir de zéro ! supplia-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas envie, OK ? Je suis mieux maintenant qu'on n'est plus ensemble ! commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que t'as trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda furieusement l'étudiante rousse.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de qui m'occuper, répliqua seulement le loup-garou.

\- Tu m'as remplacée ? Comment as-tu osé ? Je suis celle qu'il te faut ! Cette salope ne te mérite pas !

Lydia se leva et gifla Aiden, puis sortit de la cafétéria. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Ethan et Danny. Ils le fixaient, confus, tout comme le reste des gens de la pièce.

Aiden leva les yeux au ciel et fuit le jugement des lycéens. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Maintenant il s'était définitivement débarrassé de Lydia Martin. Mais il avait manqué une autre chance de se débarrasser de ce que leurs chers camarades appelaient "Dethan".

* * *

Sa pression avait atteint son maximum dans le début de l'après-midi, et Aiden ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à Danny. Il l'obsédait. Le loup-garou devait clarifier les choses entre eux. Mais toutes les opportunités qu'il avait eues dans la journée s'étaient volatilisées une par une.

Du coup, le brun sécha son cours de physique et erra dans le lycée : il était trop en colère pour écouter un professeur en silence.

Aiden était assis sur un banc, pensant intensément à une façon de réaliser ses plans. La cour était presque vide, à part un groupe de filles bruyantes qui riaient à quelques pas de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'était leur sujet de discussion, grâce à ses sens ultradéveloppés.

\- OK, vous connaissez les dernières rumeurs ? dit une fille à ses amies. Ce mec, assis sur le banc, est un des jumeaux qui sont arrivés il y a quelques mois. Les gens disent qu'il y a un jumeau gay et un jumeau hétéro. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut parier sur lequel est celui-là ?

Les filles autour d'elle firent des "Aww" horribles, ceux qu'elles font quand elles trouvent quelque chose mignon ou lié aux gays. Une autre adolescente murmura :

\- Je pense que le jumeau gay a un petit ami. Je les ai vus dans les couloirs.

\- Oh ouais ils sont trop mignons ! Son petit ami c'est Danny Mahealani !

Elles rirent avec des grands sourires idiots et Aiden tourna un peu son visage vers elles. Elles trouvaient le Dethan mignon. Comment pouvaient-elles ? N'étaient-elles pas capables de voir combien Ethan était en danger ? Il était le seul apparemment.

\- Chut ! Il nous a regardées ! murmura une d'elles. Vous pensez qu'il m'a remarquée ? Je pense que c'est l'hétéro !

\- Va tenter ta chance ! lui conseilla une de ses amies.

\- Je parie cinq dollars que c'est le gay, dit une rousse avec un sourire.

\- Dix dollars que c'est l'hétéro mais qu'il te fout un râteau.

Aiden roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas de temps pour des paris de lycéennes. Il vit la fille marcher dans sa direction et sourit un peu. Il se prépara à s'amuser un peu, mais au même moment il remarqua un garçon du côté opposé de la cour. Il reconnut immédiatement Danny. Il se mit debout instinctivement. La fille s'arrêta, perplexe, mais prit ça pour un bon signe et lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Hé ! T'es un des jumeaux, pas vrai ? Je voulais juste savoir si-

Aiden garda les yeux posés sur Danny. Il allait disparaitre à un coin alors le loup-garou décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa dernière chance filer.

\- Dis juste à ta copine qu'elle a gagné dix balles.

Et Aiden courut pour rattraper le joueur de Lacrosse. Heureusement, il était un bon coureur et Danny mettait lentement ses livres dans son casier. Aiden sourit. Il l'avait tout à lui. Le brun se faufila près de lui et ferma la porte du casier en la frappant brutalement. Danny sursauta.

\- Aiden ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille.

Après une pause, il ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maintenant ? T'es pas satisfait d'avoir brisé mon couple, tu veux plus ?

\- Fais pas semblant. Toi et Ethan, vous n'avez pas rompu. Tu m'as désobéi.

Aiden sentit Danny frissonner et il perdit son sourire. Tout d'un coup, le plus grand l'attrapa avec violence et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait à mon frère et à moi.

Il commença à marcher, trainant l'étudiant dehors avec lui en le prenant par le poignet. Danny fut forcé de le suivre mais pas sans douleur. Aiden l'emmenait vers le petit bois près de l'école, où des joueurs de Lacrosse s'entrainaient. Ils passèrent près du groupe de filles qui les regardèrent avec confusion.

\- Hé, je croyais que c'était l'hétéro ? dit celle qui avait perdu son pari.

Il ne fit pas attention à elles et continua à marcher.

\- Tu me fais mal ! se plaignit Danny alors qu'il se faisait tordre le poignet.

Son ennemi ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement dans une clairière silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ? Me punir ? Pour quoi ? Vouloir faire d'Ethan un homme heureux ?

\- Il n'est pas heureux avec toi. Il est tout sauf heureux.

\- Vraiment ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Mais je peux le voir.

Danny fronça les sourcils. Il secoua sa tête, écœuré, en découvrant les vraies motivations d'Aiden.

\- La vérité, c'est que t'es pas content parce que tu l'as pas pour toi.

Aiden faisait les cent pas autour de l'arbre où était adossé Danny. Sa main caressait son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si ça l'est. T'es juste jaloux. Tu m'aimes pas parce que j'éloigne Ethan de toi.

\- Tu me le voles ! Comment veux-tu que je t'apprécie ?

\- Je rends Ethan heureux, vraiment. Je suis celui qui prend soin de lui maintenant.

Aiden s'arrêta de marcher, choqué. Il s'approcha de Danny et serra sa main contre la gorge du garçon.

\- Je suis celui qui prend soin de lui. Toi, t'es juste un jouet.

\- Ethan m'aime bien.

\- Ouais. Tout comme moi. C'est-à-dire : pas du tout.

Il relâcha Danny et sourit quand il vit que le joueur de Lacrosse était perplexe.

\- Il ne m'utilise pas.

\- Oh, tu penses vraiment ? Mais tu me connais. Et il est juste comme moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait partie des gentils avec le frère jumeau qu'il a ?

\- Ethan a changé. Il n'est plus le même trou du cul qu'il était quand tu avais encore de l'influence sur lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il te laisse croire. Sa vraie loyauté va envers moi.

\- Il a dit que j'étais la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, murmura Danny, désespéré.

\- Rêve pas. On sait tous les deux que, s'il devait choisir, ce serait moi qu'il prendrait.

Aiden sourit avec un regard sadique.

\- Tu mens... Je sais que tu mens... Ethan est amoureux de moi...

\- Non... Je te dis la vérité parce que t'es sérieusement pathétique. Tu fais partie des gentils, j'aimerais pas que t'aies le cœur brisé. C'est pour ça que je t'avertis maintenant, Danny.

Aiden avait cette voix envoûtante, celle qu'il utilisait pour séduire des filles ou pour convaincre des gens de le croire quand il disait n'importe quoi.

Danny sembla le remarquer et s'énerva. Il fit un pas vers Aiden et, malgré sa faible force comparée à la sienne, l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs poussa le loup-garou. Le Beta tomba presque par terre. Quand il retrouva finalement son équilibre, il leva les yeux dans la direction de Danny et ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage.

\- Tu es mort, murmura Aiden.

Le joueur de Lacrosse frissonna quand il vit Aiden marcher lentement vers lui, ses poings serrés et ses sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai pas peur de toi, bégaya le garçon.

\- Tu devrais.

Aiden sauta sur Danny et le plaqua contre l'arbre avec brutalité. Danny geignit de douleur mais Aiden n'y prêta pas attention, il venait juste de commencer à lui frapper le visage et le ventre, faisait crier et supplier le plus petit. Le plus fort n'écouta pas ses excuses et poursuivit sa torture. Aiden désirait le détruire. Réellement. Et ça lui serait égal si Danny mourait aujourd'hui. Il lui avait tellement fait mal qu'il n'avait plus aucune sorte d'empathie pour lui.

\- S'il te plait ! hurla Danny entre deux coups. Aiden, arrête !

Danny tomba sur le sol, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à cause de sa souffrance. Aiden n'arrêta pas car il ressentait un véritable plaisir à frapper le garçon qui lui avait volé son frère. Toute la tension qu'Aiden avait intériorisée depuis le moment où il avait su pour le Dethan s'évacuait enfin, transformée en rage violente envers le coupable.

Oui, ça faisait du bien à Aiden d'essayer de tuer le petit ami d'Ethan.

\- Si t'arrêtes pas, je-je vais mourir..., chuchota Danny, s'étouffant avec son propre sang.

Aiden rit et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Danny, et l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs étendu sur le sol vomit du sang. Après ça, Danny leva la tête vers Aiden, haineux mais vulnérable, et cria avec une voix faible et désespérée :

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?!

Et à ce moment-là, le garçon violent se stoppa. Il lâcha Danny dont il venait d'attraper le col de tee-shirt.

\- Pourquoi ? rit calmement Aiden, avec un grand sourire. Tu me demandes vraiment _pourquoi_?

Son visage changea littéralement et se transforma en une expression agressive et irritée. Son poing gauche s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de Danny, qui craqua dans un bruit épouvantable. Le cri à glacer le sang que poussa Danny traversa les bois calmes et silencieux. Aiden jeta le garçon contre un arbre et hurla de rage :

\- Je te fais ça parce que tu as ruiné ma vie, putain ! T'es un gros con, et tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait exprès, juste pour m'humilier et me détruire de l'intérieur ! Je pense que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de te casser la gueule parce que t'as carrément transformé mon existence en cauchemar ! Est-ce que tu t'es au moins excusé une fois ? Hein ?! Non, pas une fois ! Je peux pas coexister avec un rival, je devais me débarrasser de toi, alors s'il te plait ne fais pas l'innocent, parce que tu sais que t'es le méchant dans l'histoire ! Toi, mon frère... C'est pas lui le coupable, il savait pas combien t'étais mauvais ! Il est tellement naïf, il voit pas les défauts des gens ! Et toi... Tu lui as donné cette relation merdique et insensée qui l'a juste aveuglé ! T'es un putain de-

Alors qu'Aiden insultait et détruisait mentalement Danny, une autre voix coupa la sienne.

\- Danny ! appelait-elle. Danny !

Aiden sursauta soudain et cligna des yeux, silencieux et aux aguets. Il entendit des pas rapides, une respiration courte et il sentit une odeur familière. Avant qu'il ait pu mettre le nom sur la senteur d'Ethan, son frère jumeau apparut, dans une tenue de Lacrosse. Il attaqua Aiden sans se rendre compte de qui il était et grogna, le griffant. Son frère dut répondre et le mordit. Ethan hurla et roula, renversant la situation. Ils se battirent durant quelques minutes où Aiden tenta de ne pas trop blesser son frère jumeau et où Ethan ne le reconnaissait toujours pas à cause du désespoir qui lui obstruait les sens. Finalement, le plus grand loup-garou repoussa l'autre et ils restèrent immobiles, presque accroupis et sur le qui-vive.

\- Tout doux, Ethan, tout doux..., tenta de le calmer Aiden.

Ethan secoua la tête, repoussant ses instincts, et regarda Aiden dans les yeux.

\- Aiden ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr, idiot !

Ethan se releva et soupira de soulagement. Le premier-né tourna ensuite sa tête dans la direction de Danny et frissonna avant de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Bébé, tu m'entends ?

\- Ethan..., murmura faiblement Danny, yeux clos, perdant beaucoup de sang.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Son petit ami blessé réussit à montrer du doigt la personne qui était responsable. Ethan suivit son doigt et resta bouche bée. Aiden paraissait un peu perplexe. C'était comme s'il se sentait coupable.

En fait, quand Ethan était près de lui, ils pouvaient ressentir les sentiments de l'autre grâce à un lien émotionnel spécial qu'ils partageaient, et maintenant qu'il était submergé par ceux de son jumeau, qui étaient la peur, le stress, la rage et évidemment la douleur, Aiden réalisait ce qu'il avait fait à Danny.

Ethan demanda d'une voix très calme, même si tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la haine :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Danny ?

\- Je-Je suis tellement désolé...

\- Tu l'as tabassé ! cria Ethan comme jamais auparavant, faisant trembler Aiden.

\- Je-Je sais...

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Aiden baissa les yeux, honteux. C'était vrai. Pourquoi avait-il vraiment fait ça ?

\- Ecoute, Eth... Je sais que c'est pas excusable, mais... J'avais vraiment besoin de toi et t'étais jamais là pour moi... Tu passais tout ton temps avec lui, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose...

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as blessé parce que t'étais jaloux ? devina son jumeau avec étonnement.

\- Ouais... C'est... un peu égoïste, je sais bien...

\- L'égoïsme est un euphémisme ! Tu l'as presque tué, Aiden ! lui hurla Ethan. T'as une excuse pour ça aussi ?!

\- Non... Ce que j'ai fait était stupide...

\- Oh, tu crois ?! C'était trop con, oui ! Il aurait pu mourir !

\- Je suis désolé, OK ? J'étais juste désespéré. Je savais pas comment gérer ton absence constante. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Et quand t'es pas avec moi, je peux vraiment dégénérer.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! J'aurais pu comprendre ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu as dit à Danny de ne plus me parler et de me larguer ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il aurait obéi ?

\- Je pensais...

\- Et comme il n'a pas obéi, t'as essayé de le tuer !

\- Pas de le tuer ! répliqua Aiden. Juste de le blesser pour qu'il comprenne.

Ethan resta silencieux devant son frère, ses yeux pleins d'éclairs, et baissa le regard vers Danny. Il saignait beaucoup, et il avait l'air inconscient.

\- Danny ? chuchota le garçon au-dessus de lui.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai tué ? demanda Aiden d'une voix enfantine.

\- Non, tu peux entendre son cœur battre. Mais il est faible. Il va sûrement s'évanouir si on n'agit pas tout de suite. Je peux déchirer mon tee-shirt et l'utiliser pour stopper le saignement, mais ça ne suffira pas pour arrêter la souffrance.

Comme il parlait, Ethan enleva son haut et le déchira pour panser le corps de Danny. Cela prit plusieurs secondes à Aiden pour le réaliser, mais alors qu'il regardait Ethan prendre soin de son bien-aimé, calme et plein d'espoir, l'autre jumeau sut que son frère avait le droit d'être heureux. Et le bonheur d'Ethan n'était-il pas tout ce qui importait à Aiden ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de sa souffrance, murmura le Beta, s'agenouillant près de Danny.

Aiden prit la main de l'étudiant et commença à drainer sa douleur grâce à sa capacité du toucher surhumain. Ethan le regarda, choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je répare mon erreur. Je vous ai fait souffrir trop longtemps. C'est l'heure de sauver le monde maintenant, dit le plus jeune loup-garou, essayant de sourire, même si la douleur de Danny qu'il drainait lui faisait mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as changé d'avis ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ? chuchota Ethan pendant que Danny retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs.

Aiden avait sa mâchoire serrée à cause de la souffrance, mais il répondit entre ses dents :

\- T'avais raison, j'étais aveuglé par ma jalousie. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la haine pour Danny. C'était comme si tu m'avais trahi, comme si tu m'avais abandonné... J'étais perdu sans toi. Et tu sais que je peux péter un câble quand je suis perdu. Maintenant je réalise quel connard j'ai été en essayant de briser votre couple. Vous êtes... Vous êtes magnifiques ensemble. Je m'excuse pour avoir voulu détruire la raison de ton bonheur. J'ai eu vraiment tort.

Ethan déglutit, fixant les yeux de son jumeau. Il était ému, apparemment.

\- Je t'aime, continua-t-il. J'accepterai chaque choix que tu feras.

Ethan avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et, après quelques secondes, il toucha la joue de son frère. Ethan sourit et dit :

\- Merci de me comprendre.

Le plus vieux se pencha pour se rapprocher d'Aiden, et l'embrassa finalement sur la bouche, dans un baiser doux, et pur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son frère.

Aiden sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ethan lui souriait toujours, un peu timidement.

\- Ethan ? entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête vers Danny. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il respirait normalement. Son petit ami le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es vivant !

Danny ne répondait pas. Il regardait Aiden, qui lui tenait toujours la main mais il avait arrêté de drainer sa souffrance.

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? demanda Danny, indigné, avec une voix encore faible. Il a essayé de me tuer, je ne veux pas qu'il me tienne la main.

Le garçon brun retira sa main et ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs à Aiden. Le loup-garou se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça. Il s'est excusé. Et il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il... t'a fait un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche ! mentit Ethan, même si un toucher surhumain égalait un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche.

Danny grimaça de dégoût.

\- Beurk, ne le laisse jamais refaire ça. Mais... Merci quand même.

Ethan acquiesça avec un sourire suffisant et aida son amoureux à se mettre debout. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lycée et partirent, n'ayant pas très envie de retourner en cours. A la place, ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi et la soirée tous ensemble et s'amusèrent, même Aiden. Il apprit à connaitre Danny, et c'était un bon gars, finalement.

* * *

La même nuit, alors que les jumeaux se mettaient au lit, le plus petit soupira, regardant la pluie battante à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé.

\- Tu l'aurais fait toi sinon, de toute façon.

\- Je voulais te laisser la chance de te repentir.

Aiden haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait, Aidie. Je veux dire, pas la partie où tu lui as cassé la gueule, mais quand t'as essayé de te faire pardonner en le ramenant à la vie.

\- Je sais. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu as sacrifié ton propre bonheur pour le mien. J'oublierai jamais ça.

Le plus grand se leva de leur lit et rejoignit l'autre à la fenêtre. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ethan.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, et parce qu'aimer quelqu'un c'est se sacrifier pour celui qu'on aime.

Ethan se retourna.

\- Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour moi, et pour Danny. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui, que tu nous acceptes en tant que couple.

\- Supporter mon frérot est le moins que je puisse faire. Mais, s'il te plait, n'insinue plus jamais que j'ai embrassé ton petit ami. Ça sonne un peu chelou.

\- Je sais, sourit Ethan, amusé. Est-ce que je dois insinuer que je t'ai embrassé ou ça sonne un peu chelou aussi ?

\- Non, n'en parle pas. J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous. Et, au fait, t'embrasses vraiment bien, dit Aiden avec un clin d'œil, provocant le rougissement de son frère.

Après un silence, Ethan continua plus sérieusement :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir menti pour le toucher surhumain. Mais je pouvais pas me permettre de lui dire la vérité.

\- Si ça devient sérieux entre vous deux, tu devras lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui expliquera que tes yeux deviennent bleus ? Qu'est-ce qui excusera tes grognements ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiera tes crocs, tes griffes et des poils de loup ? Parfois la vérité est plus facile.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Aiden hocha la tête. Son frère jumeau mit sa main sur son bras et le pressa.

\- Merci. Pour être toujours là, même quand je suis pas toujours là pour toi. Je sais que je suis un frère nul, mais sache que t'en es pas un.

\- Essayer de tuer le petit ami de mon frère ne fait pas de moi un frère nul ? Je note, je note.

Ils rirent.

\- Allez, continua Ethan. Allons nous coucher. Cette journée était épuisante, on a besoin de se reposer.

Alors qu'il sautait sur le lit, Aiden jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait fort. Aiden n'avait jamais aimé la pluie. Mais ce soir, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'Ethan était là, et qu'ils s'aimaient. Le jeune homme toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, se rappelant quel souvenir son frère avait laissé sur sa bouche plus tôt dans la journée. Maintenant Aiden s'en rendait compte. La plus belle preuve d'amour était la capacité de laisser l'être aimé partir dans les bras d'un autre.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Et voilà, c'était mon hommage au vingt-huitième anniversaire de Charlie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je reviendrai bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires sur Ethan et Aiden parce qu'avouons qu'ils sont les meilleurs personnages secondaires de** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **! Bref, les reviews sont acceptées, et les bienvenues, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Ça fait un peu bizarre de traduire sa propre fiction et de la poster, je l'avoue, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé, et j'aime surtout pouvoir la partager avec deux fois plus de monde ! A très vite, et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.**


	13. Abused

**Abused** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Danny sait que quelque chose ne va pas avec son petit ami. Pourquoi son corps est-il couvert de cicatrices et de bleus ? Alors que l'état d'Ethan empire, Danny découvre qu'il est victime d'abus et décide de réagir.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Re bonjour ! Comme certains ont pu voir, j'ai déjà posté hier, pour l'anniversaire de Charlie Carver. Alors aujourd'hui je vais poster pour son frère Max ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si le thème est vraiment sombre et violent (tout comme l'indique le titre « Abus »…) alors si vous êtes sensible à ce sujet, ne lisez pas (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ma fanfiction, l'abus est modéré et pas trop outrageux).**

 **Message personnel : Cette histoire a été intentionnellement postée le 1** **er** **août. Joyeux anniversaire Max Carver !**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Tant mieux. Ça va changer après la lecture de cette fanfiction… Vous pourrez me détester ensuite et me le faire savoir, je suis l'auteure donc bon… Soyez indulgents !**

 **Réponse aux reviews de** _ **The boy is mine**_ **:**

 **Guest : Merci pour cette review, au moins quelqu'un lit et le fait partager !**

 **Abused.**

Ethan retira timidement son tee-shirt, tournant le dos à son petit ami. Il se mordit les lèvres, fermant les yeux alors qu'il espérait que Danny ne remarque rien, et fit finalement face au garçon hawaiien. L'étudiant lui sourit juste — la seule chose qu'il regardait était ses yeux marron apeurés — et il le tira vers lui, embrassant le bout de son nez. Sans la voir, il caressa sa peau bronzée, mais Ethan tremblait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fuir le regard de son petit ami. Danny remarqua finalement que quelque chose n'allait pas et arrêta tout ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Ethan acquiesça rapidement, regardant toujours ailleurs. Danny haussa les épaules et continua d'embrasser son corps dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ethan soupira de soulagement et laissa son petit ami le plaquer contre le lit. Ils commencèrent à se câliner sur les draps, et le loup-garou se calma et put vraiment apprécier ce contact avec le joueur de Lacrosse.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Danny embrassait le cou d'Ethan, ses pectoraux, et se dirigeait vers ses côtes quand il s'arrêta soudain. Le bout de ses doigts touchèrent sa peau et il releva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

« Ethan ? C'est quoi, ça ? » Le brun jeta un œil à ce que l'adolescent pointait du doigt. Il avala avec difficulté. « Ethan ?

– C'est rien », coupa l'autre garçon, la mâchoire serrée.

Ethan aurait souhaité ne s'être jamais déshabillé. Il aurait souhaité que Danny ne les voie jamais. Ses cicatrices.

Danny s'assit, laissant une de ses mains posée sur la cuisse de l'adolescent. Ethan croisa ses bras, cachant — ou du moins essayant de cacher — toutes les cicatrices qui étaient imprimées sur son corps. Elles couvraient sa poitrine et son dos, traversant ses côtes et même son cou. Danny ne les avait peut-être pas vues au début à cause de l'obscurité, mais maintenant elles étaient plutôt visibles, et peu belles à voir. Toutes sanglantes et pas cicatrisées, allant sur du rose.

« Comment tu as eu ces cicatrices ? » Ethan ne répondit pas. Il regardait partout sauf à l'endroit où était son petit ami. Danny soupira et caressa les grandes marques rouges sur le garçon bronzé. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et demanda timidement : « Tu t'es battu ? »

Ethan attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre, durant lesquelles Danny resta immobile.

« Non. Non, je ne me suis pas battu. Pas vraiment.

– Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Ethan secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

– Je ne vais pas te forcer à me le dire si tu ne veux pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

– C'est le cas », coupa l'adolescent brun.

Danny opina même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que son petit ami puisse lui mentir. L'atmosphère était tendue et les deux étudiants étaient assis aux deux bords opposés du lit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que le loup-garou parle.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Danny.

– Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais t'aider...

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux m'en sortir tout seul. »

Danny baissa les yeux, un petit « OK » s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ethan roula des yeux et vint près du jeune hawaiien. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te cacherais jamais rien, sauf si c'est pour ton propre bien.

– Merci. Je n'aime juste pas te voir souffrir comme ça. Je veux juste trouver le salaud qui t'a fait ça et le tuer. »

Ethan fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Il souhaitait vraiment que Danny — ou qui que ce soit d'autre — ne trouve pas qui lui avait fait ça. Danny embrassa la joue d'Ethan et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, recommençant de là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et pendant un moment, juste pendant quelques minutes, il oublia tout.

* * *

Ethan entra rapidement dans la chambre de motel, espérant que son frère dorme. Mais quand il ferma la porte, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent soudain. Aiden était appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son regard était furieux.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? siffla-t-il.

– Je... J'étais dehors. Je prenais un peu l'air.

– Tu mens », remarqua son frère jumeau, faisant quelques pas vers lui. Ethan déglutit avec difficulté et se colla contre le mur. Aiden était si près de lui à présent qu'il pouvait entendre son pouls rapide. « Je sais où tu étais. Et plus précisément, avec qui tu étais. »

Ethan ouvrit et referma la bouche. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ça allait être une de ces nuits.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chuchota Ethan en évitant son regard.

– Tu étais avec Danny ! cria Aiden. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! » Il fit une pause et continua en contrôlant un peu mieux ses émotions : « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'as plus le droit de le voir. C'est une menace.

– C'est faux. C'était Lydia qui...

– Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec Lydia, ou Danny, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça a à voir avec nous. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire et j'ai quitté Lydia. Mais tu as menti quand tu as dit que tu avais fait de même. Et tu continues de mentir quand tu dis que tu ne le vois plus.

– Ce n'est pas...

– Si, c'est vrai ! hurla Aiden. Tu sais pourquoi on ne pouvait pas commencer à accorder de l'importance à Lydia, ou à Danny ? Parce qu'ils nous rendent faibles. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'on a été chassés de la meute et presque tués par Deucalion. Parce qu'on avait été affaiblis par nos sentiments envers ces humains. Maintenant on est en fuite, on est de nouveau des Omégas, et je te demande : à qui la faute ?

– Je n'ai pas...

– Bien sûr que si ! C'était _ta_ faute ! J'ai rompu avec Lydia à la minute où j'ai su que mes sentiments pour elle pouvaient nous faire sortir de la meute ! Quand on t'a demandé de faire la même chose, tu as préféré un _humain_ aux membres de ta meute, à ton propre _frère_!

– Je ne l'ai pas « préféré à toi ». Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis amoureux de lui.

– La ferme ! coupa Aiden. Tu ne peux être _amoureux_ de lui. C'est un... C'est un humain. C'est un _homme_.

– Pourtant ça ne t'a pas trop choqué quand tu m'as dit que je devais lui soutirer des informations.

– Je... C'était ce que t'avait demandé Deucalion. Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'un... homme.

– Tu sais très bien que je suis gay. »

Aiden s'arrêta de respirer. Ethan savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Son frère attrapa le col de son tee-shirt et marmonna entre ses dents : « Ne redis plus jamais ça devant moi.

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais ça fait partie de ce que je suis, tu dois l'accepter.

– Tu n'es pas gay, OK ?! Tu ne peux pas l'être. » Aiden le poussa contre le mur. Ethan sentit ses cicatrices lui brûler la peau sous son tee-shirt. Il ne dit pas un mot. Aiden gronda. « Je vais le dire une dernière fois : arrête de parler à Danny.

– Je ne peux pas, je...

– Écoute-moi bien. Tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je suis censé prendre soin de toi. Et j'ai le droit de décider de tes punitions si tu ne respectes pas mes règles. Ce qui s'est produit bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Tu sais comment ça se termine pour toi quand tu ne fais pas ce que je dis. N'est-ce pas ? » Son regard était furieux et ses yeux fixaient son frère, comme s'il allait le tuer. Mais il y avait une sorte de lueur sadique scintillant dans ses pupilles. Il aimait ça. « N'est-ce pas ?

– Ou… Oui, bégaya Ethan à mi-voix.

– N'ai-je pas le droit de te traiter comme ça quand tu te conduis mal ? Est-ce que c'est légitime ?

– Ça… Ça l'est », gémit son jumeau en commençant à pleurer.

Il savait que son frère avait raison. C'était de sa faute s'ils n'étaient plus dans la Meute Alpha. Il les avait tous trahis en tombant amoureux de leur proie. Il avait même fait pire quand il avait trahi son frère, et quand il l'avait déçu en devenant gay. Il n'était pas comme il aurait dû l'être. Et maintenant il devait en payer le prix. Il acceptait sa peine. Il l'avait mérité, il le savait.

Aiden le gifla soudain. Très fort. Cela laissa une marque rouge sur sa joue droite. Le jumeau dominant prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et la cogna violemment contre le mur épais. La tête d'Ethan lui tourna pendant une minute et son frère se servit de son inattention pour le plaquer contre le sol froid. Il le frappa avec toute sa force de loup, l'appelant « sale pédé de frère. » Même si son corps entier lui faisait mal, Ethan ne se transforma pas en loup. Il ne bougea pas non plus, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit pour répondre. C'était la bonne chose à faire après toute la souffrance et la perte qu'il avait causées à son jumeau. Puis Aiden se transforma. Ses griffes pointues se plantèrent dans la chair d'Ethan, où ses cicatrices précédentes n'étaient toujours pas guéries. Le jumeau souffrant réfréna un cri quand son frère tira sur ses cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Aiden frappa ensuite sa mâchoire, alors qu'Ethan levait les yeux pour le regarder, et lui griffa le visage. Du sang se propageait partout dans la chambre de motel et Ethan avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Son corps était affaibli et essayait par lui-même de se changer en loup.

« Si tu te transformes, je te jure que je te tue », chuchota Aiden dans son oreille et il lui mordit l'épaule.

Obéissant, Ethan s'évanouit rapidement.

* * *

Ethan ouvrit doucement les yeux. Chaque cellule de son corps lui faisait mal, et même bouger rien que ses paupières était douloureux. Il remarqua qu'il était dans leur lit, à lui et à son frère, seul. Le jeune loup-garou soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Après quelques minutes de souffrance, il atteignit la douche et tomba pratiquement par terre quand il y entra. Après une demi-heure à calmer sa douleur et à nettoyer son corps, il sortit, enroulant juste une serviette autour de sa taille. Dans le miroir, il observa en détails les dommages sur sa peau. Il avait encore plus de cicatrices et de bleus qu'avant. Son visage était traversé par une griffure sanglante, et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Ethan baissa les yeux et quitta la pièce. Aiden était dans le lit, mangeant quelque chose qu'il venait sûrement d'acheter. Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine et sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas censé être cicatrisé depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il seulement, indifférent.

– Elles ne cicatrisent pas. Elles ne cicatrisent plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Depuis que tu as commencé à... » Ethan ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots « me battre ». « Ça fait longtemps que je ne cicatrise plus.

– Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

– Seulement quand je les touche. Mais pas trop si je n'y pense pas. »

Le fait était qu'Ethan avait une idée de pourquoi il ne pouvait plus cicatriser. Il pensait qu'il avait perdu la capacité de guérir parce que, quand Aiden avait commencé à le frapper, il ne s'était pas battu en retour. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. De fait, il ne s'était pas battu pour guérir. Il avait arrêté de se défendre, il avait laissé Aiden le détruire. Et dû à sa faiblesse volontaire, sa guérison avait été encore moins efficace. Ethan avait été sa propre arme de destruction.

« D'acc. J'ai acheté des chips. T'en veux ?

– Non. »

Ethan caressa doucement son bras droit, qu'une énorme griffure striait, et alla s'habiller. Il se demanda si ses cicatrices allaient un jour disparaître. Il ne pensait pas à celles sur son corps, parce qu'elles s'évanouiraient à la vitesse de guérison d'un humain. Il pensait à ses cicatrices intérieures. Celles que son frère avait gravées dans son être, dans son esprit. Il doutait qu'elles s'évanouissent un jour.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Ethan continuait de vibrer. Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil à Aiden, quelques mètres plus loin dans la clairière, et répondit.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment, je...

– Ethan, dit la voix agacée de Danny. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

– Oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

– Je veux te voir, tu me manques...

– Je sais. Je ne peux pas te voir, c'est tout. Je suis désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Ethan, s'il te plait, ne raccroche pas... »

Mais il l'avait déjà fait. Aiden se dirigeait vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« C'était qui ?

– Personne.

– Un canular ?

– Ouais. J'ai raccroché. »

Son frère haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'ils rentraient chez eux, même si, en ce moment, Ethan n'était plus très sûr d'où c'était.

« Attends, Aiden, je vais... J'ai un truc à faire en ville, je reviens dans une heure. »

Il acquiesça, et Ethan prit la direction de la maison de Danny. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, parce qu'Aiden l'avait interdit à son jumeau, mais Ethan ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance. Il _devait_ voir Danny. Quand il arriva, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il faisait peur à voir. Il toqua à la porte. Danny ouvrit sans grande conviction, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était lui, il se jeta dans les bras d'Ethan. Il pressa son corps contre celui de son petit ami, ce qui lui causa des douleurs dans sa poitrine couturée. Il resta silencieux. Quand Danny recula, il découvrit enfin le visage d'Ethan. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

– Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mais tu es couvert de bleus et de plaies !

– Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Danny tendit la main et toucha doucement le visage d'Ethan. Cela lui faisait un peu mal, mais il ne dit rien. Danny était horrifié par son apparence épouvantable.

« Il y en a encore plus que la dernière fois... » L'Hawaiien le tira à l'intérieur de la maison et ils allèrent dans sa chambre. « Voilà, dit-il en ouvrant une crème cicatrisante. Je vais t'en mettre sur le corps et je te la donnerai après. En une semaine, les cicatrices auront disparu.

– Merci, Danny, mais je n'ai pas besoin de...

– Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que tu as vu ta tête ? » Il pointa du doigt la grosse cicatrice qui s'étendait de sa tempe gauche à son menton. « Je parie que ton corps est encore pire. Allez, déshabille-toi.

– Non, je... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder. »

Danny roula des yeux et retira lui-même le tee-shirt et le pantalon d'Ethan. Il porta une main à sa bouche et ferma les yeux, terrorisé. Il n'y avait pas une partie du corps bronzé du garçon qui n'était pas striée de cicatrices.

« Oh mon dieu. _Ethan !_ chuchota-t-il.

– Je t'avais dit que ce serait quelque chose.

– La ferme. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital ou...

– Arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux. Elles commencent presque à cicatriser. Si ça peut te rassurer, je mettrai cette crème, mais c'est tout.

– Je m'inquiète juste pour toi... Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? »

Ethan secoua la tête et Danny soupira, appliquant la crème sur son corps faible.

Après avoir fini, la peau de son petit ami était scintillante mais apaisée. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels et à mes messages ? Je pensais que tu voulais rompre, que tu ne m'aimais plus... »

Ethan toucha sa joue lisse.

« C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas te parler. Ou te voir. Je ne suis pas censé être ici.

– C'est Aiden, pas vrai ? » Ethan frissonna. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? « C'est Aiden qui t'empêche de me parler ? Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

– Oui, c'est Aiden, reconnut Ethan, soulagé que Danny ne parle pas de ses cicatrices.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te fait ça ?

– Il... Il pense que ce n'est pas bien pour moi d'être gay..., déclara timidement Ethan, ayant peur que Danny ne fasse le rapprochement entre l'homophobie de son frère et les cicatrices.

– Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas... Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

– Non ! » cria presque Ethan, faisant sursauter l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Danny rencontrer son frère, Aiden le tuerait. « Je veux dire, il ne t'écoutera pas. C'est inutile. » Il détailla le visage de Danny, très attentif mais si innocent, et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de prendre sa décision. « Et... Je pense que ce serait mieux si toi et moi, on arrêtait de se parler... Je... Je sais que ça va être dur, ça le sera pour moi aussi, mais si Aiden apprend que je te vois toujours... Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi. »

Les yeux de Danny se remplissaient de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix brisée : « Ne... S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. On peut trouver une solution.

– Je suis désolé. Tu seras plus en sécurité comme ça.

– Je ne veux pas être plus en sécurité, je veux être avec toi ! » Danny prit les mains d'Ethan. « On se cachera de ton frère, on...

– Ça va aller. Regarde-moi. Inspire, conseilla-t-il alors que Danny sanglotait. Si je fais ça, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je veux ton bonheur. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un : on met son bonheur et sa sécurité avant tout le reste. »

Danny secoua la tête, respirant inégalement, et tourna le dos à Ethan, qui se leva. Il s'approcha du jeune adolescent et lui fit relever la tête vers lui, puis l'embrassa doucement. Ils se séparèrent, et il quitta la maison. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour éloigner son amoureux de son frère jumeau.

* * *

Ethan avait été malheureux pendant les deux semaines suivantes, sans Danny. Son ex l'avait appelé tous les jours, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Ethan était déterminé à le tenir éloigné de tout ça. Mais Danny était plus persévérant que prévu et après quinze jours, il vint à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, sans prévenir. Ethan ouvrit la porte, et quand il vit le joueur de Lacrosse, il jeta immédiatement un œil à son frère, mais celui-ci regardait la télé sur le lit.

« Danny, murmura-t-il d'un ton contrarié. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Ça fait deux semaines, Ethan. _Deux semaines sans même un message._ Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas peur de ton frère, je lui parlerai.

– Je t'en prie, non ! Il est… Il n'est pas là…

– Je sais que tu mens. AIDEN ! hurla-t-il agressivement. Laisse-moi rentrer, s'il te plait. »

Il passa Ethan, qui le retint par le bras, mais Aiden venait déjà vers eux. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Danny, et grogna.

« Ethan, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

– Je… »

Il fut coupé par son ex.

« Salut, Aiden. On doit parler.

– Ouais, à propos de quoi ?

– A propos d'Ethan. Ce n'est pas juste, ce que tu lui fais. »

Aiden tourna violemment la tête dans la direction de son frère. « Tu lui as dit ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

– Non, je… je ne lui ai rien dit.

– Il me l'a dit, interrompit Danny. Et je pense que tu es un connard. Quel genre de frère fait ça ? »

Malgré le fait que Danny ne savait pas ce qu'Aiden avait réellement fait à Ethan, en termes de punitions, Ethan savait qu'Aiden pensait que c'était le cas. Les yeux d'Aiden s'agrandirent et il dit entre ses dents à Ethan : « Tu es mort. » Ensuite, il fit quelques pas vers Danny et le poussa en arrière. « Ton jugement n'est pas le bienvenu. Dégage de là. »

Aiden gronda et ferma la porte après avoir jeté Danny sur le sol, au pas de la porte. Il enferma son frère et lui-même à l'intérieur. Puis il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne sait rien à propos du… à propos de ça. Personne ne sait rien. » Aiden plissa les yeux. « Il pense que tu es un connard parce que tu m'empêches de le voir.

– Tu penses de même ?

– Je…

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce gamin a l'air d'avoir beaucoup trop d'influence sur toi. Et je suis convaincu que tu lui as dit bien plus que ça, faible comme tu es. Ça ne me surprendrait pas.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te le jure !

– Oh ? Tu me le jures ? » Aiden eut un rire sans joie, et marcha vers Ethan, prenant son menton entre ses mains fermes. « Tu sais ce que tu m'avais juré aussi ? Que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber. Que Danny serait comme les autres proies dont on avait dû se charger avant. Que tu ne me blesserais jamais. » Il libéra son menton et le gifla tout à coup. « Mais tu m'as _laissé tomber_! Tu es tombé _amoureux_ de Danny ! Tu m'as _déçu_! Ne parle pas de promesses, Ethan, parce que tu ne les tiens pas ! »

Son frère essaya de répondre mais Aiden ne le lui permit pas et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sortant les griffes pour entailler sa peau fine. Après quelques coups dans la tête et dans l'estomac, Ethan commença à pleurer. C'était un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais cette fois il pouvait entendre Danny cogner contre la porte et crier son nom.

« Tu pleures déjà, tapette ? Tu es de plus en plus faible.

– Je… Tu…

– Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Autant que tu m'as fait mal ? » Aiden lui donna un coup de pied, et Ethan gémit de douleur. « Vous les pédés, vous êtes des fragiles ! Vous fondez en larmes dès qu'on vous touche mais ça n'empêche pas que vous aimiez la prendre dans le cul ! » Ethan était sur le point de vomir quand Aiden le jeta contre le lit, visage contre les couvertures. « Je parie qu'il t'a baisé ! Et que tu as aimé ça, gros dégueulasse ! Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'apprendre à aimer ça ! »

Aiden attrapa le pantalon du plus petit et le baissa. Ethan cria et lui demanda d'arrêter, mais son frère se déshabillait déjà. Ethan se tortilla dans le but de lui échapper mais il reçut une griffure profonde sur le dos qui le dissuada. Puis il sentit une douleur aiguë dans le bas de son dos au moment où Aiden commençait à le pénétrer. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, attendant que ça se termine.

* * *

Quand Aiden eut fini, il s'écroula sur le lit, laissant son frère haletant et sentant chaque partie de son corps le brûler. Ethan leva les yeux vers lui, et l'autre loup-garou siffla haineusement : « Tu es vraiment un pédé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est si cool à être dominé, vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous les tapettes. »

Il annonça ensuite qu'il allait prendre une douche. Ethan avait des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il réussit à se rhabiller et à se lever, malgré son fessier douloureux, et sortit silencieusement de la chambre de motel. Il commença à sangloter à nouveau, boitant alors qu'il errait dans Beacon Hills. Il était tellement choqué, tellement traumatisé, par ce que son frère avait osé lui faire, qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Ses pas le guidèrent en face de la maison de Danny. Il l'avait entendu quitter le motel quelques minutes après s'être fait enfermer dehors. Ethan prit dix minutes pour se calmer et sécher ses larmes, pour ne pas paraitre trop faible devant Danny. Il toqua et quand la porte s'ouvrit, les yeux de son ex s'écarquillèrent et il s'empêcha d'aller prendre le loup dans ses bras.

« Ethan… Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, mentit-il.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Aiden va péter un câble s'il sait que tu es venu…

– J'avais juste… » Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. « J'avais besoin de te voir… »

Danny le laissa entrer, inquiet. Ethan ressentait de la douleur à chaque pas mais il garda une expression faciale stoïque. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. L'atmosphère était tendue et gênante.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi. Et je ne t'en veux pas. C'était le bon choix, étant donné comment Aiden prend ton… homosexualité. » Il s'arrêta pendant un moment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

– Tu me manques… Tellement. Je ne peux pas vivre seulement avec mon frère parce que… j'ai besoin de toi aussi. »

Danny sourit faiblement et chuchota : « Mais si on se remet ensemble, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera avec ton frère. Il pourrait nous séparer pour de bon. » Ethan ferma les yeux. Il en voulait pas penser à ce qu'Aiden lui ferait, ou ferait à Danny, s'ils étaient de nouveau un couple. « Mais je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser tomber, ajouta Danny. Je t'aime. »

Ethan ouvrit les yeux mais ils ne contenaient que de la pitié. Soudain, l'adolescent hawaiien mit sa main sur la joue du loup-garou et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Ethan se raidit sous son toucher mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il se calma finalement et l'embrassa en retour. Il ne réalisait que maintenant combien être avec Danny lui avait manqué. Le loup-garou sentit la main de Danny descendre sur son corps et se faufiler sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau couturée. Ethan commença à se sentir nauséeux et tout se confondit dans son esprit. Le contact de la main du garçon bronzé lui rappelait celui de son frère un peu plus tôt. Il serra les poings et tenta de faire disparaitre la vue d'Aiden. Mais il commençait déjà à trembler et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Danny le remarqua et brisa leur baiser.

« Ethan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Danny fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Ethan pleurer auparavant. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Danny essaya de prendre la main d'Ethan mais il ne le laissa pas faire, se retirant instinctivement.

« Désolé, marmonna l'Oméga entre deux sanglots. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

– Non. Non, tu restes. Je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cet état. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Ethan secoua la tête. Des souvenirs d'Aiden gigotant sur lui, lui faisant volontairement mal, envahirent son esprit. Il se leva pour atteindre la porte mais la douleur dans son dos le fit tomber par terre. Il gémit et vomit sur le tapis. Danny se précipita tout de suite pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Danny le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains afin qu'il se nettoie et se rafraichisse. « Tu veux que j'appelle ton frère ? »

Une lueur de pure terreur scintilla dans les yeux d'Ethan et ses membres commencèrent à trembler.

« Non ! hurla-t-il presque. Pas Aiden, je t'en prie !

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Aiden ?

– Je… Il… » Mais il ne put finir et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura, plus à lui-même qu'à Danny : « Je ne suis plus en sécurité avec lui. » Il renifla, et Danny s'assit près de lui. Il n'osait même pas le toucher. « Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais… » Il versa quelques larmes de plus, qu'il sécha. « Il y avait… Il y _a_ quelque chose avec Aiden. Il… » Danny l'encouragea avec un sourire doux. « Il a commencé à… Enfin, au début c'était juste des claques et des insultes, mais… Ensuite, il a commencé avec les coups et… c'était toujours plus douloureux et ça durait toujours plus longtemps à chaque fois… Mais ce n'était pas grave, il était juste…

– PAS GRAVE ?! » coupa Danny dans un cri. Il était resté silencieux pendant la confession d'Ethan parce qu'il était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais l'entendre prendre la défense d'Aiden l'avait sorti de ses gonds. « Ethan, _c'est_ grave d'être battu par son frère ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu le laisser te faire ça ?! »

Il s'était agenouillé devant l'autre garçon pour le prendre par les épaules.

« Il… Danny, tu ne comprends pas… Je le _méritais_.

– Quoi ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux mériter d'être maltraité ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ça ?!

– J'ai mis mon frère et moi en danger et j'ai fait de nos vies un cauchemar, je… je l'ai trahi quand il avait le plus besoin de moi, et je lui ai tourné le dos pour venir avec toi, avec un _homme_. Il avait tous les droits de me punir. »

Danny était mortifié. A quel point son frère lui avait-il lavé le cerveau pour qu'il pense que tout ce dont il souffrait était justifié ?

« Ethan, qu'est-ce que… Sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas croire que ce sont des arguments valides ! C'est… Ce que ton frère te fait subir, les bleus, les cicatrices, la douleur, c'est _dégueulasse_! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Ethan avait arrêté de sangloter, mais des larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement sur ses pommettes. « Mais je ne parlais pas de ça quand j'ai dit que je n'étais plus en sécurité avec lui.

– Attends. Tu veux dire qu'il a fait pire que de te violenter ? chuchota Danny, décontenancé.

– Ouais, enfin… Après que tu es parti aujourd'hui… Il s'est énervé contre moi parce que je t'avais dit des trucs sur lui, et… Bah il m'a frappé et il m'a poussé contre le lit et… » Il avala avec difficulté, le goût salé des larmes sur sa langue. « Il a enlevé… Il… Je suis désolé. » Il pleurait à nouveau, et il eut à inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant de continuer. « Il était en colère contre moi parce que j'étais gay, il n'aimait pas que je couche avec toi… Alors il… Enfin, il a enlevé mes habits et les siens et il… »

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Danny pour comprendre ce qu'il était désespérément en train d'essayer de lui dire. _Aiden l'avait violé._ Combattant l'envie de vomir lui aussi, le joueur de Lacrosse resta sans voix. Son teint avait pali et il regardait l'autre garçon, déconcerté. Ce n'était pas possible.

« E… Ethan, bégaya-t-il rapidement. Est-ce que ton frère a abusé de toi ? »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Ethan acquiesça finalement, honteux. Il se justifia rapidement : « C'est pour ça que j'ai… Quand tu m'as touché, ça m'a rappelé la façon dont _il_ m'avait touché et je… Les souvenirs dans ma tête tournaient en boucle… Je suis tellement désolé de…

– Arrête, coupa sèchement Danny. Ne t'excuse plus jamais pour être victime d'abus. » Il le fixa pendant une seconde. « C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Parce que tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne se serait jamais mis en colère, d'abord. Je suis désolé, Ethan. J'aurais… J'aurais dû voir ce que tu vivais… » Il baissa les yeux, qui étaient déjà remplis de larmes. « Est-ce que je peux… Hum, je sais que tu as flippé tout à l'heure quand je t'ai touché, mais je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un câlin. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Ethan opina lentement et Danny le prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Danny ne recule pour dire : « Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin.

– Non, chuchota Ethan. Si je ne reviens pas rapidement, il saura que je suis venu te voir. Et s'il me trouve avec toi, il pourrait te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas risquer ça.

– Mais tu n'envisages pas de retourner vers lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ? dit Danny, choqué.

– Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répliqua durement son ex. Je peux le gérer tout seul, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

– Ouais, comme tu l'as géré aujourd'hui ? Ethan, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. » Danny inspira. « Si tu y retournes vraiment, je ne veux pas que tu laisses ton frère te blesser sans rien faire. Ethan, je veux que tu _contre-attaques._ Si jamais il lève la main sur toi, je veux que tu lui fasses face. Tu m'entends ?

– Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Pourquoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il a des droits sur toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il peut décider pour toi et diriger ta vie ?

– Il a toujours été le plus fort, il a toujours pris soin de nous deux. Et s'il arrive que je nous mette en danger pour diverses raisons, je dois être puni. J'avoue qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte depuis quelque temps, mais c'est pour le meilleur, crois-moi.

– Parce que te violer, c'est pour le meilleur ?! hurla Danny. Ethan, tu dois comprendre que rien de tout ça n'est sain ou normal ! Arrête de t'aveugler, pour l'amour de Dieu !

– Danny, ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait… Aiden sait ce qui est bon pour moi.

– Ethan, je te jure que si tu ne le défies pas, je le ferai.

– Non ! Non, Danny, tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Ethan en tremblant.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'arrêter moi ? Ou arrêter ton frère ? »

Ethan se résigna. « J'essaierai de lui parler mais…

– Essaie juste de lui faire comprendre que ça ne peut pas continuer. Il doit arrêter.

– D'acc. Merci. De m'aider.

– Je serai toujours là. Je t'aime tellement. » Il fit une pause. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ou c'est encore trop tôt… ?

– Non, je veux t'embrasser. »

L'Hawaiien se pencha vers lui et fut doux contre ses lèvres. Quand leur baiser se brisa, Ethan murmura : « Je devrais y aller.

– Tu m'envoies un message dès que tu es arrivé.

– Ouais. T'inquiète pas. »

Le loup-garou se leva et jeta un dernier regard à son amoureux. Danny sourit mais il n'était pas heureux.

* * *

Ethan était en face de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, son téléphone toujours dans sa main après avoir envoyé un message à Danny. Il se mordit la langue et retint son souffle. Il poussa la porte, il ne vit pas tout de suite Aiden mais il remarqua ensuite qu'il était sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Tu es enfin revenu ? » Ethan s'assit calmement, acquiesçant poliment. Aiden fronça les sourcils quand il vit Ethan fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche. « Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas où tu es allé ? » Ethan frissonna à la pensée de Danny mais il ne dit rien, ayant peur de faire des vagues ou de créer des problèmes. Aiden rit. « Tu sais que tu vas finir par le faire tuer si tu continues de trainer avec lui. Parce je n'aime pas son arrogance. Il pense qu'il peut dire à un loup-garou quoi faire et s'en sortir. Il n'a pas l'air de me connaitre. » Ethan serra la mâchoire. Son frère le remarqua. « Quoi ?

– Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux. » Il avait un ton ferme mais ses mains tremblaient. « Jamais.

– Et je suppose que tu vas m'arrêter ? » Aiden était sarcastique. Il perdit vite son sourire.

« Si j'y suis obligé.

– Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce que tu viens de me répondre ?

– Je pense que oui, répliqua Ethan en levant les yeux vers Aiden, le défiant ouvertement.

– Tu es malpoli, fit remarquer Aiden qui essayait de garder son calme. Tu ne me _réponds pas_. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

– Je suppose que j'ai oublié que j'avais le choix.

– Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu obéis à _mes_ règles. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, tu te souviens ? Je dois m'occuper de toi.

– Ouais, t'occuper de moi. Mais t'intéresser à moi ? Pour toi, je ne suis rien.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mon frère.

– Ton _frère_? Dis-moi, quel genre de frère impose des règles ? Quel genre de frère te traite comme de la merde ? Tu dis que je suis faible, tu m'as fait croire que j'étais faible. Alors je mordais constamment la poussière. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vois tout, à présent. Ce que tu m'as fait, tous les mensonges que tu m'as dits, combien ce que tu faisais était mal. Tu pensais que mon obéissance t'était due mais maintenant je vois au-delà de ça. Et tu sais ce que je vois d'autre ? Moi. Pour la première fois, je vois quelque chose d'autre que toi. Je vois que j'existe vraiment, que je ne suis pas que ton ombre. Et ça fait du bien, de savoir que je peux être ton égal. Parce que je suis un champion, tout comme tu pensais que tu l'étais. » Ethan avait parlé librement, et vite. Il avait craché toute sa haine et sa rage à son frère. Il termina avec un sourire confiant : « Maintenant tiens-toi prêt parce que j'en ai assez. »

Aiden était décontenancé. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait plus esquisser un mouvement. Il secoua finalement la tête pour chasser sa confusion et chuchota d'une voix rauque : « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Oh, vraiment ? Donc abuser de moi, dans tous les sens du terme, était réellement pour mon propre bien ? Parce que je méritais vraiment d'être battu et violé ? Avoue que c'était plus pour ton divertissement personnel ! cria-t-il. Que tu _aimais_ en fait me faire du mal ! »

Aiden resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes mais finit par sourire, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de folie. Il redressa sa posture et s'approcha de son jumeau. Ethan frémit quand il sentit le souffle chaud d'Aiden contre sa joue, sa poitrine touchant presque la sienne. Le plus grand des deux adolescents murmura dans son oreille : « Tu as raison, petit frère. J' _adorais_ ça. »

Tout d'un coup, sans même prendre une seconde pour avaler cette horrible nouvelle, Ethan prit la tête de son frère entre ses mains et le poussa au le sol. Puis il lui donna un violent coup de pied et le frappa ensuite au visage. Aiden grogna et se leva aussi vite qu'il put, grimaçant, et se jeta sur Ethan, ses mains autour de sa gorge. Surpris, le plus petit ne put bouger et il tomba, Aiden à califourchon sur lui. Il le maintint au sol, mais il se releva, chassant déjà la poussière de ses vêtements après avoir envoyé Aiden par terre à nouveau. Quand il se mit debout, ils restèrent accroupis, se fixant, crocs et griffes dehors. Ils s'attaquèrent au même moment, chacun voulant mettre l'autre en pièces. Aiden hurla tandis que, pour la première fois, Ethan osait mordre sa peau immaculée. Lorsqu'il releva douloureusement la tête vers son frère, Aiden ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait les yeux d'un tigre, prêt à hurler comme le loup et à tuer. Et Ethan, comme s'il était de nouveau un Alpha, gonfla majestueusement ses poumons pour rugir plus fort qu'un lion sur son frère. Quand Aiden entendit sa voix, quand il entendit ce son ressemblant au tonnerre qui fait trembler le sol, il frissonna de peur. Ethan heurta la tempe du plus grand de ses griffes et le fit tomber. Le jumeau debout frappa chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Il voulait que son frère ressente la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait ressentir pendant toutes ces années, il voulait une revanche, une vengeance. Mais Aiden vomit finalement du sang et toussa piteusement, le visage contre le sol. Ethan fut distrait pendant une seconde et réalisa qu'il s'était transformé en la même personne que son frère, que les rôles étaient en réalité inversés. Et il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais il avait été déstabilisé assez longtemps pour qu'Aiden se lève et l'attaque. Ethan fut pris par surprise et perdit l'avantage. Son jumeau lui cria dessus, l'insultant, et déchira son tee-shirt, griffant sa peau couturée dessous. Le plus petit savait que s'il ne se défendait pas, il serait soit tué soit gravement blessé. Il rugit et roula de côté pour se mettre debout et griffer le dos d'Aiden. Sans réfléchir, il frappa et frappa, aussi longtemps qu'Aiden tentait de le frapper en retour. Puis il balança ses griffes sur sa mâchoire, les faisant glisser sur sa gorge, et Aiden tomba mollement sur le sol, presque immobile. Ethan se calma et jeta un œil à son frère. Il avait été tellement furieux, aveuglé par sa propre haine, qu'il n'était pas conscient des dommages qu'il avait causés. Il hoqueta quand il remarqua qu'Aiden n'était plus qu'une masse de chair sanglante.

« Ai… Aiden ? » bafouilla-t-il, inquiet. La silhouette tremblante ne bougeait pas mais Ethan entendit un chuchotement. Il s'agenouilla près de son frère. Son cri d'effroi resta bloqué dans sa bouche quand il vit la gorge déchiquetée d'Aiden. « Oh mon Dieu ! Aiden ! » cria-t-il, épouvanté. « Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je… »

Son frère sourit faiblement et lui fit signe de venir plus près, ce qu'il fit. Le souffle du jumeau allongé était irrégulier et sifflant. Aiden essayait de lui dire quelque chose en dépit de la douleur. Ethan mit son oreille contre sa bouche. Aiden tenta de lever les yeux vers lui mais ça lui faisait trop mal.

« J'étais un vrai… un vrai connard avec toi.

– La ferme ! le coupa Ethan en commençant à pleurer alors que du sang se propageait partout autour du corps d'Aiden. Economise ton énergie.

– Ça… Ça ne sert à rien. Je suis en train de mourir.

– C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas… Je n'aurais pas pu te…

– C'était légi… légitime, rit Aiden, mais il toussa juste après et cracha du sang.

– Aid' ! cria Ethan et il prit sa main, commençant à drainer sa douleur grâce à son pouvoir de loup, ce qui le fit hurler et serrer la mâchoire à cause de la souffrance.

– Arrête ça, tu sais que c'est… que c'est inutile. »

Mais Ethan n'obéit pas. Son frère avait raison, néanmoins, et bientôt son regard se fit vague, presque sans vie, et il y eut de moins en moins de douleur à drainer pour Ethan.

« AIDEN ! »

Il y eut un chuchotement qu'Ethan réussit à peine à entendre. Aiden dit, le souffle lui manquant : « Je ne t'en veux pas, Eth… » Ethan hurla de colère et prit la tête de son frère entre ses mains. Tout le corps d'Aiden était mou et ses yeux fixaient à présent quelque chose derrière Ethan. Il n'y avait plus de pouls, plus de battement de cœur audible à part celui d'Ethan.

« Non », souffla Ethan, des larmes se déversant déjà sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir le vide qu'Aiden avait laissé dans son cœur. Leur lien était brisé, et une part de lui était morte aussi. « Non ! » Il prit son corps dans ses bras. Il le berça, pleurant sur son cadavre, pendant ce qui lui sembla des jours.

Il avait tué son propre frère.

* * *

Ethan avait passé des jours entiers assis près du corps de son frère, couvert de sang. Il n'avait pas mangé, pas bu. Pas même bougé. Mais finalement, de gros coups sur la porte du motel dérangèrent son deuil. Il les ignora, mais après une minute, une voix s'éleva : « Ethan ? Ethan, laisse-moi entrer ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Le cœur d'Ethan se brisa quand il reconnut Danny. L'étudiant continua de frapper sur la porte et de l'appeler, pendant deux minutes, et Ethan finit par laisser le cadavre d'Aiden pour aller ouvrir, cachant la vue de l'intérieur de l'appartement à Danny. L'Hawaiien avait une expression inquiète et des yeux fatigués. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai envoyé des messages, je t'ai appelé… tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Je pensais… je pensais que quelque chose s'était passé… Et tu… » Il se stoppa. Son regard était posé sur le tee-shirt du plus petit. « Tu es couvert de sang, tu… Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'Aiden t'a fait mal ? »

Ethan ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Danny se jeta dans ses bras. Quand il posa son menton sur l'épaule du loup-garou, il eut une vue parfaite de la pièce derrière Ethan. Il recula tout de go. Il bégaya : « Oh mon Dieu, Ethan, il est… »

– Ecoute, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

– Aiden est _mort_! hurla Danny, épouvanté. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, murmura durement Ethan.

– Mais il… Bon sang, tu… » Danny tremblait. Il fit un pas en arrière et commença à renifler. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Ethan le regarda avec une haine pure. « Parce que tu m'as dit de le faire, Danny. Tu m'as dit de me défendre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Voilà où ça m'a mené. A tuer mon propre frère jumeau.

– J'ai… Je n'ai pas…

– Bien sûr que _si_! cria Ethan.

– Mais si… Si tu ne t'étais pas défendu, ce serait toi à sa place, allongé sur le sol… »

Ethan cligna des yeux. « Comment tu peux dire ça ? Si ça pouvait le ramener, j'échangerais de place avec lui. Aiden était tout ce que j'avais. Et j'ai tué mon tout. Parce que _tu_ m'as dit de le faire, parce que voilà ce qu'est l'amour : un tueur. Tu sais quoi ? Aiden avait raison depuis le début. Tu es mauvais. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû sortir ensemble. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux de toi. Parce que voilà où j'en suis. La vérité, c'est que tu voulais te débarrasser de mon frère pour pouvoir me posséder. Aiden disait toujours que c'était mauvais d'aimer les hommes, parce que contrairement aux femmes, ils peuvent vraiment te contrôler et te faire du mal.

– Ethan, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… S'il te plait. » Il essaya de prendre sa main mais Ethan ne le laissa pas le toucher. « Tu dois me croire. J'essayais juste de te rendre heureux. Je voulais qu'il arrête d'abuser de toi…

– Laisse-moi seul. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

– Je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec… ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se débarrassera du corps, la police ne saura rien. On va trouver une solution. Laisse-moi entrer, on nettoiera à nous deux…

– Danny, coupa-t-il, il n'y pas de « nous ». Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

– Mais tu… Tu m'aimes !

– Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait faire.

– Je n'ai pas…

– La ferme, tu l'as fait ! » cria Ethan, le poussant en arrière. Danny tomba par terre et gémit de douleur. Ethan resta immobile. Quand l'adolescent se releva, se tenant le coude, le loup-garou dit d'une voix calme et profonde : « Tu devrais t'en aller.

– Non ! Je veux aider…

– Tu as aidé. Voilà le résultat. Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà trop aidé ?

– Je… J'ai juste…

– Dégage de là », murmura Ethan, fatigué et désespéré.

Danny secoua la tête. « Je t'aime…, dit-il en pleurant.

– Je sais. Je t'ai aimé, aussi. » Un sourire faible s'éclaira sur sa figure, et s'effaça. « Maintenant, pars.

– Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? »

– J'en doute. » Danny renifla et se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie. Etonnamment, Ethan le tenait fort contre lui également. Danny pleurait contre sa poitrine musclée. « Danny… » La douleur dans sa voix était frappante et évidente. Son ex-petit ami se pencha pour l'embrasser dans une dernière tentative de se souvenir de lui pour toujours. Ethan se perdit dans son baiser et oublia tout pendant une seconde. Mais la réalité le ramena aux faits et il brisa l'échange avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il sourit tristement et chuchota : « S'il te plait, pars. » Et il le regarda alors qu'il quittait le motel pour retourner chez lui. Le loup-garou sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il secoua la tête. C'était mieux comme ça. Danny avait détruit sa vie, ne méritait-il pas d'être puni ?

* * *

Ethan avait rassemblé ses maigres possessions et était prêt à quitter le motel où il avait vécu avec son frère pendant les mois précédents. Danny, comme promis, n'était jamais revenu. Ethan avait eu le temps de brûler le corps d'Aiden et de jeter ses cendres dans un lac près de Beacon Hills, parce qu'on disait que l'eau lavait tous les péchés.

A présent, il se dirigeait déjà vers les limites de la ville. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était le souvenir de son frère. La première fois qu'ils avaient traversé les frontières de Beacon Hills, ils étaient encore des frères jumeaux proches, encore en sécurité avec la Meute Alpha. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Danny, il n'avait pas mis en danger leur position. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. A présent les rues semblaient vides. Des centaines de personnes marchaient pourtant dans la ville, mais les deux seules qui avaient vraiment compté pour lui étaient parties – la première était décédée par sa faute l'autre l'avait trahi et était la raison de son malheur. Il les avait perdus tous les deux, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il était seul, prêt pour une vie de souvenirs douloureux et d'éternelle remise en cause personnelle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **OK, j'admets que c'est un peu triste et mélancolique pour un anniversaire, mais je n'avais pas d'autre fanfiction complète à poster ! Je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire une autre, mais vous devrez attendre pour lire celle-ci ! Alors laissez une review et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez compris la référence aux paroles d'une chanson connue pendant la scène de bagarre entre les jumeaux…**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bon, je dois vous avouer que repérer des paroles traduites c'est encore plus dur donc je vais vous donner la réponse : j'ai essayé d'intégrer partiellement la chanson** _ **Roar**_ **de Katy Perry ! Je trouvais que ça collait assez bien avec le contexte et ça rentrait bien dans le récit. Voilà !**


	14. Come with me

**Come with me** **par UchiHime**

 **Résumé :** **Ethan avait su au moment où il avait commencé à aimer Danny que la vie de l'humain serait en danger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour le sauver.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bon ceci était la première fiction que j'ai écrite pour mon "Compte à rebours jusqu'à 20". Dans 20 jours, j'aurai 20 ans et je vais écrire des fictions tous les jours jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un total cumulatif de mots d'au moins 20k. J'accepte les prompts pour m'aider dans cette entreprise. J'étais tellement satisfaite de cette fiction que j'ai décidé de la poster maintenant au lieu d'attendre d'avoir terminé le défi. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai aimé.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel auteur, UchiHime, qui a très gentiment accepté que je traduise sa fiction "Come With Me" ("Viens Avec Moi"). J'ai vraiment aimé la lire, surtout le début. La fin m'a un peu déçue (cette fanfiction n'est pas classée M pour rien) mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la traduire quand même ! Bon, les passages de lemon seront légèrement censurés (ce sera sûrement un peu plus soft que dans l'originale et il y aura quelques courts passages supprimés) donc si vous voulez tous les détails, allez lire la fiction en anglais ! Bonne lecture, sur ce. Préparez-vous à un peu de sadisme (tout le monde le sait, je suis sadique, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai aimé cette fiction).**

* * *

Il n'avait pas voulu que Danny devienne spécial. Il avait voulu que sa relation avec l'adolescent humain serve deux objectifs : provoquer McCall et sa meute, et s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait utilisé le sexe comme moyen pour arriver à une fin ou qu'il avait joué avec les émotions de pauvres humaines crédules. C'était même devenu une routine presque ennuyeuse maintenant. Rien de trop spectaculaire. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Danny était différent. Il était charmant sans même essayer de l'être et il avait un cœur rempli de bonté. Mais, personnellement, Ethan lui en voulait pour ses fossettes. Ces choses étaient dangereuses. Chaque sourire dévoilant ses fossettes était comme une balle dans le cœur. Danny s'en servait comme une arme d'affection, et Ethan commençait à s'intéresser à lui de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses fossettes.

Aiden et lui avaient une règle. Elle n'avait jamais été clairement prononcée et pendait entre eux deux, comme une guillotine sur une corde effilochée. Ils avaient le droit de baiser qui ils voulaient. Ils avaient le droit de s'amuser. Du moment que, à la fin de la journée, ils n'accordaient d'importance à personne à part eux-mêmes. Ils avaient le droit de baiser des potes, pas des amoureux. Si l'une de ces personnes paraissait même rien que vaguement près de se mettre entre eux deux, elle était éliminée. Les menaces étaient traitées sans hésitation. Si Aiden s'impliquait trop émotionnellement avec une personne, Ethan la tuait sans poser de questions. C'était le droit d'Aiden d'en faire autant.

Quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait vraiment commencé à aimer Danny, Ethan avait nié ses émotions et avait en même temps commencé à repousser Danny. Il avait voulu le protéger. Le garder en sécurité. Faire croire à Aiden qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux pour que sa vie ne soit pas mise en danger simplement à cause de la bêtise d'Ethan. Ça avait été l'acte de repousser Danny qui avait confirmé sans aucun doute les sentiments d'Ethan pour l'humain. L'acte de le protéger était ce qui l'avait condamné.

Ethan sentit le sang au moment où il enleva son casque. Malgré son désir de repousser Danny pour sa propre sécurité, Ethan n'avait pas été capable de s'éloigner complètement de lui. Quand Danny l'avait pris à part dans les couloirs du lycée et lui avait dit que ses parents étaient absents tout le week-end, Ethan n'avait pas été capable de refuser l'invitation à venir chez lui. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où il arriva. La senteur métallique du sang pesait dans l'air, ne cachant pas totalement l'odeur très familière de son jumeau.

Ethan lâcha son casque et courut dans la maison sans hésitation. Il gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse et suivit les odeurs jusqu'à la chambre de Danny, se figeant dans sa traque devant la scène macabre s'offrant à lui. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur tout le lit et le sol et les murs. Danny était allongé sur le lit, torse-nu, son rythme cardiaque si faible qu'Ethan devait vraiment se concentrer pour l'entendre. Il y avait tellement de sang se déversant de tant de parties de son corps qu'Ethan ne savait pas de quoi s'occuper en premier.

Aiden était assis sur une chaise près du lit, comme si c'était l'événement le plus banal et ennuyeux auquel il ait jamais assisté de sa vie. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains et étalé sur ses vêtements. Son tee-shirt était déchiré et Ethan ressentit une petite fierté à l'idée que Danny s'était défendu. Mais ce fut principalement la colère qui l'inonda quand il posa le regard sur son jumeau.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas, dit Aiden avec un regard noir. Tu savais au moment où tu as commencé à t'attacher à lui que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que je ne l'élimine comme menace.

– Danny n'était pas une menace.

– Le simple fait que tu veuilles te battre contre moi pour lui prouve que c'est une menace.

Aiden se mit debout et marcha calmement vers Ethan.

– Tu devrais être reconnaissant que ce soit moi qui m'en sois occupé au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher quand il arriva près d'Ethan, au lieu de ça il lui passa juste à côté pour atteindre la porte.

– Il n'est pas encore mort, ajouta finalement Aiden. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de tenir jusqu'au matin, mais tu peux toujours espérer.

Au moment où Aiden fut parti, Ethan agit sans réfléchir. Pas même une fraction de seconde ne fut accordée à la considération des conséquences. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit avec précaution près de Danny. Il inspecta le corps endommagé de son petit ami et dut réprimer la panique qui grandissait en lui.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota-il, laissant son côté loup prendre le dessus. Tellement désolé.

Il abaissa la tête et planta ses crocs dans les côtes de Danny.

– J'espère que tu es un battant.

* * *

Danny n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'au lendemain midi. Pendant les premières heures, Ethan avait eu peur que la morsure ne prenne pas. Le sang de Danny l'avait combattue. Son sang avait commencé à devenir noir et à envahir son corps, et son cœur avait commencé à battre fort, accélérant le déversement de son sang hors de ses veines. Ethan avait cru l'avoir tué. Après tout ce qu'avait fait Aiden, ça aurait été la morsure d'Ethan qui aurait tué ce garçon fragile et magnifique. Mais après cette première réaction, Danny avait arrêté de se battre contre la morsure et la multitude de blessures qui le recouvrait avait lentement commencé à cicatriser.

Ethan était resté debout toute la nuit, parlant doucement à Danny, nettoyant ses blessures, tenant juste sa main et priant pour qu'il survive. Il avait besoin de Danny pour survivre. Une si grande partie de son bonheur et de sa santé mentale dépendait de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tiendrait autant à quelqu'un, jamais cru qu'il pourrait être complètement détruit par quelqu'un s'il se donnait assez à lui. Mais Danny possédait tout son cœur. Danny était son tout. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Et puis Danny avait finalement ouvert ses yeux et Ethan avait soupiré de soulagement. Ils s'assirent et se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment et une nouvelle peur fit surface dans l'esprit d'Ethan. Et si Danny le haïssait maintenant ? Et si Danny avait préféré mourir plutôt que devenir un loup-garou ? Et si Danny regardait Ethan et ne voyait que ce que son jumeau lui avait fait ?

Avant que ses peurs ne puissent le faire paniquer, ses dangereuses fossettes éclairèrent le visage de Danny et calmèrent toutes les peurs d'Ethan.

– Alors c'est ça le grand secret, dit le Beta nouveau-né. Je savais que toi et tout le monde autour de moi cachiez quelque chose mais honnêtement, je peux dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

– Je suis désolé, dit Ethan.

Ses fossettes firent une nouvelle apparition.

– Je sais. Je t'entendais parler pendant que je dormais. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu m'as sauvé. A tes propres risques, j'en suis sûr.

Ethan ferma les yeux et essaya d'organiser toutes les idées et émotions qui l'inondaient.

– Tu dois trouver McCall, dit-il finalement après avoir bien réfléchi. Ou Hale. Trouve McCall ou Hale. Un des deux te laissera rejoindre sa meute et t'aidera.

– Viens avec moi, répondit immédiatement Danny.

Il attrapa la main d'Ethan et la tint fermement entre les siennes.

– Ta meute ne va pas aimer que tu m'aies sauvé, ne le nie pas. Ils vont se sentir trahis, surtout si tu m'envoies dans une meute ennemie au lieu de me garder avec vous. Tu resteras toujours un traître à leurs yeux, alors viens avec moi.

Il savait que les mots que prononçait Danny étaient vrais. Même si Aiden réussissait à le pardonner, Deucalion et les autres verraient cet acte comme une trahison et une tentative de renforcer le nombre de leurs ennemis. Il serait puni et jamais pardonné, il pourrait même être tué. Mais s'il essayait de ramener Danny avec lui dans sa meute, on attendrait de lui qu'il le tue. Ils avaient tous tué les Betas de leur ancienne meute. Ethan était l'Alpha de Danny et s'il voulait rester dans la meute d'Alphas, il devrait le tuer et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire. Il n'avait pas sauvé Danny pour devoir le tuer ensuite. Cependant...

– Je ne peux pas, dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa meute, abandonner son frère. Il ne pouvait même penser l'envisager. La seule autre alternative, s'ils voulaient rester ensemble, était que Danny devienne un Alpha et tue sa propre meute, mais ce genre d'actions salissait tellement l'âme qu'après il était impossible de redevenir pur, et ça transformait une personne. Il ne voulait pas détruire Danny de la sorte.

Ils eurent une conversation silencieuse avec leurs regards.

Ethan ne sut pas qui fit le premier mouvement, mais leur silence se termina et la seconde d'après ils se plongeaient dans un chaud baiser. Ils s'abandonnèrent à des gestes enfiévrés. Danny, incapable de contrôler son côté loup, enfonça ses griffes dans l'épaule d'Ethan, déchiquetant son tee-shirt et lui coupant la peau. Ses crocs s'étirèrent et percèrent les lèvres d'Ethan, donnant à leur baiser un parfum de sel et de métal. Au moment où Danny réalisa que son manque de contrôle blessait Ethan, il essaya de reculer, mais l'Alpha suivit son retrait et persévéra, dévorant la bouche de Danny avec une faim indifférente.

Les mains de Danny quittèrent son épaule pour s'agripper à l'avant du lit, et ils remarquèrent à peine le faible son de leurs vêtements déchirés. Ethan brisa leur baiser le temps de retirer les lambeaux de son tee-shirt, de plaquer Danny contre le lit, et de se positionner sur son corps souple, puis se replongea dans leur baiser.

Ethan avait déshabillé Danny quand il était inconscient, ne lui laissant qu'un caleçon, afin de nettoyer son sang. Le tissu fin du sous-vêtement ne masquait pas l'intérêt grandissait qu'il portait à leurs actions. Danny laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé quand Ethan pressa ses hanches contre les siennes pour ajouter de la friction à la situation déjà tendue sous la taille de Danny. En quelques secondes, Ethan devint celui plaqué contre le lit avec Danny à califourchon sur lui.

Les yeux de Danny brûlaient, ambres, alors qu'il regardait Ethan derrière ses longs cils et que son corps se balançait d'une façon presque serpentine. Les yeux d'Ethan virèrent au rouge pendant une seconde en réponse à ce regard chaleureux. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de Danny et tendit les lèvres à la recherche de plus de contact, plus de friction. Un grognement faible s'échappa de la bouche de Danny tandis qu'ils frottaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

L'odeur de sexe et d'excitation était lourde dans l'air. Le côté loup d'Ethan hurlait en lui. Les mains de Danny étaient chaudes contre sa peau, ses griffes glissaient sur la poitrine d'Ethan, caressant doucement la surface de sa peau. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, leurs sons haut-perchés presque musicaux dans l'air. Ethan descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les fesses de Danny, utilisant sa prise pour s'accorder au mouvement de leurs hanches.

Ethan sentit son excitation entravée par les limites de son jean, alors que leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus désespérés. Ethan pouvait sentir la chaleur grandir en lui, il pouvait la sentir bouillonner dans son ventre, prête à exploser à tout moment. La respiration saccadée et le pouls rapide de Danny lui indiquaient qu'il était tout aussi près de l'orgasme que lui. Sa peau était rouge et son côté loup émergeait presque tandis que leurs hanches se balançaient toujours plus vite.

– Ethan, dit Danny d'une voix éraillée, son corps s'arquant finalement, figé, au-dessus de son petit ami.

Danny s'écroula enfin contre la poitrine d'Ethan, haletant, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ethan passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Danny pour lui redonner de l'allure. Danny changea de position, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine d'Ethan pour poser sa tête dessus.

– Viens avec moi, dit-il doucement.

Et pendant une seconde, Ethan l'envisagea vraiment.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bon, voilà, voilà… J'ai vraiment surtout aimé quand Aiden a lynché Danny. Le reste était mignon mais sans plus. J'aime les jumeaux protecteurs. Pas les jumeaux en chaleur. Et vous ?  
**


	15. All in a day's work

**All in a day's work** **par FirefliesUnite**

 **Résumé :** **Ethan et Aiden veulent vraiment faire partie de la meute de Scott. Ils ont une manière plutôt bizarre de montrer leur engagement.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une fanfiction dont j'ai eu du mal à avoir l'autorisation de traduction. Il arrive souvent que les auteurs ne soient plus trop actifs et oublient de regarder leurs PM… Bref, je poste cette traduction juste pour voir toute la mignonnerie des jumeaux dans cet OS assez court ! « All in a day's work » (si je ne me trompe pas, cela signifierait « Une journée bien remplie ») est une fanfiction que j'ai bien aimée, c'était divertissant et surtout trop chou ! En espérant que vous l'aimerez tout autant.**

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Come with me**_ **:**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, cher inconnu !**

* * *

– Passe-moi le couteau, s'il te plait.

– Uh-uh.

– Il reste du ruban adhésif ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu ferais mieux d'aller vérifier dans la cave.

– Vas-y toi, mec, j'y ai été les trois dernières fois qu'on avait besoin de quelque chose.

– Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Couper requiert une délicate attention.

– C'est bon, j'y vais ! Mais la prochaine fois qu'on tombe en rade de quelque chose, je te prends par la peau des fesses et je t'envoie à la cave.

– La ferme. J'ai travaillé comme un chien tout l'après-midi. Je me suis assuré que personne ne sache qu'on est là. On doit boucler tout ça aussi vite que possible !

– Ouais, ouais, je m'en occupe. Il ne me reste que quelques boites.

Aiden lança un regard furieux à son frère en disparaissant dans les escaliers, avant de remonter pour reprendre son travail. Bon sang que c'était difficile ! Il n'avait jamais excellé dans le découpage de précision. Après quelques minutes de plus, il put finalement reposer le couteau et se saisir des ciseaux. Il avait presque terminé.

– Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on n'a plus de papier-cadeau, commenta Ethan en s'installant près de son frère.

– Il n'y a pas de bonne nouvelle ? demanda Aiden, se concentrant sur sa tâche en cours.

– Je te ferai savoir quand j'en trouverai une.

Son jumeau haussa les épaules.

– OK, regarde ça.

Aiden se redressa et souleva le résultat de son travail. Ethan observa la chaine de papier que tenait son frère.

– C'est cool, commenta-t-il quand il vit l'expression pleine d'espoir d'Aiden.

Son frère grimaça avant de rabaisser la guirlande.

– Qu'est-ce que ça représente, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

– Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée, admit Ethan, impassible.

– Va te faire foutre, répondit aigrement son jumeau. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à découper ça.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es nul pour ça, rétorqua Ethan. On va s'en contenter. On doit commencer à décorer et à préparer l'arbre de Noël avant que tout le monde rentre…

– Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen plus facile pour se faire accepter dans la meute de Scott ? soupira Aiden.

– Il ne s'est rien passé dans cette ville pendant des semaines.

Ethan écarta les mains.

– Rien du tout, reprit-il. Alors si on n'a pas quelques loups-garous dont on peut botter le cul pour lui prouver notre loyauté, on doit trouver un moyen d'influencer sa vie quotidienne.

– Et tu es sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas d'être entrés par effraction chez lui pour lui prouver notre loyauté ?

Cette fois-ci, Ethan fut à court de mots. Ce simple fait satisfit son frère, qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poursuivre la conversation :

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je massacrais du papier ?

Ethan présenta fièrement les cadeaux qu'il avait emballés. Cette fois, ce fut Aiden qui dut faire face au manque absolu de talent de son frère.

– Waouh. On craint vraiment niveau décorations de Noël, non ? dit-il.

Ce n'était certainement pas le commentaire qu'Ethan escomptait. Le loup-garou fixa les boites gauchement enveloppées et les poussa du pied, contrarié.

– C'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ? dit-il sèchement et Aiden leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui. Absolument. La question est : que va penser Scott quand il verra tout ça ?

– On se fiche de ça pour l'instant. On doit finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Pendant l'heure suivante, les jumeaux furent occupés à décorer le salon des McCall. Au final, leurs décorations désorganisées pendaient un peu partout dans la pièce, le sapin tenait debout, même s'il menaçait de tomber, et les cadeaux étaient placés dessous, certains étant utilisés pour caler l'arbre et l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Quand ils eurent terminé, les jumeaux admirèrent leur bricolage. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire qu'il était impressionné par le résultat, mais au moins ils avaient fait quelque chose.

– Voilà le résultat d'une dure journée de travail !

Aiden sourit en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Tu serais partant pour le refaire ?

Son frère lui lança un regard horrifié.

– Y a pas moyen.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ethan contempla leur œuvre encore une fois.

– On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils aient pitié de nous quand ils rentreront.

– Si ça rate, rappelle-toi que c'était ton idée.

Aiden lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ethan allait lui retourner une réponse cinglante quand ils entendirent une clé déverrouiller la porte. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et endossèrent une expression de sérieuse réjouissance alors que Melissa McCall passait le seuil de sa maison. Elle échappa un cri lorsqu'elle vit les deux loups-garous mais un hurlement d'horreur suivit au moment où elle vit le désordre qu'était devenu son salon.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-elle, son attitude stupéfaite laissant rapidement place à de la colère.

Aiden et Ethan se regardèrent avant de se montrer mutuellement du doigt.

– C'était son idée.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'avoue que c'est un peu court et que ça n'a pas de but particulier, mais j'adore quand même ! En plus ça s'inscrit dans l'esprit actuel de Noël… Laissez-moi savoir vos impressions.**


	16. Free Falling

**Free Falling** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé :** **"Tout se passera bien pour nous à présent, tu vas voir," dit Ethan en brisant le silence.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà une autre fiction de… Je sais. OK, OK. Encore littleramblings. Ça commence à faire beaucoup beaucoup de fanfictions d'elle mais… Voudrait-ce dire que ça vous met encore plus la pression pour aller voir son compte sur Archives of Our Own ? Mmh, cette déduction est subjective, vous n'êtes engagés à rien… Quoique. Bref, cet écrit, « Free Falling » ou « En Chute Libre », est tout mignon. Prenez-y plaisir, ils se font rares.**

* * *

Aiden s'attend à ce que ce soit le calme avant la tempête, la grande inspiration avant le plongeon. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Pour une fois, les choses sont simplement bonnes. Le règne de la Meute d'Alphas est déchu, certains de ses membres sont morts et Deucalion est parti Dieu sait où. Ethan et lui ont enfin le temps de _vivre_.

Ils se sont trouvé un endroit. Un petit loft aux murs de briques, un peu en-dehors de la ville dont les lumières rouges et jaunes se glissent par la fenêtre, coupées par les hachures du verre. Des couleurs kaléidoscopes sont réfléchies sur le sol, sur les plis des draps. C'est leur chez-eux. Le poêle tombe en rade plus souvent qu'il n'est réparé, il fait froid la nuit. Le bois du sol est dur et frais sous leurs pieds, mais Aiden aime ça. Ce sens d'imperfection les reflète, d'une certaine manière. Ils sont brisés.

Aiden le ressent comme il ressent les caresses d'Ethan, certaines et présentes à jamais. Il le ressent comme il ressent leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre, couchés ensemble. Pourtant, à côté de ça, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place. Ils n'ont pas essayé de ne faire qu'un cette nuit là – ils n'en ont pas eu besoin, et parfois Aiden se demande si l'un d'eux l'a vraiment voulu. Ils l'ont toujours fait dans un but de protection, c'était une façon de garder l'autre près de soi même dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Ils n'en ont plus besoin. Mais, néanmoins, c'était aussi un synonyme de réconfort. Ils partageaient leurs pensées, Ethan et Aiden devenant _EthanetAiden_ , deux faces d'une même pièce et deux âmes d'un même corps. Ils étaient ensemble, intimes comme personne ne pourrait l'imaginer. Douter de cette part d'eux qui sombre dans l'oubli a comme quelque chose de mauvais.

* * *

Le ciel est d'un noir d'encre, des étoiles éparpillées éclairent les deux garçons assis sur le toit, côte à côte, leurs bras pressés l'un contre l'autre sur toute leur longueur. C'est un toucher simple et insignifiant. Comme une punition.

– Tout se passera bien pour nous à présent, tu vas voir, dit Ethan en brisant le silence.

Aiden tourne la tête, suivant des yeux le contour de sa mâchoire, de ses lèvres et de son visage familiers. Ceux d'Ethan sont fermés, ses cils sont noirs et magnifiques sur sa peau bronzée. Aiden a envie de l'embrasser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ethan sourit, étirant doucement sa bouche rose, et son regard se lève pour trouver celui de son frère.

– Parce que je suis moi, que tu es toi. Qu'on est nous. Et parce que je nous fais confiance.

Il ajoute d'une voix plus légère, si légère qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans la brise légère :

– Parce que tu es ma moitié, Aid.

Et Aiden l'embrasse, puis, sa main posée sur sa nuque, il retrace du pouce le contour d'un bleu sur sa peau.

 _Ouais,_ pense-t-il oisivement, _peut-être bien que tu as raison._

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Moooh, magnifique ! J'aime beaucoup. Pas vous ?**


	17. We're burning out we're gonna drown

**We're burning out, we're gonna drown** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé :** **La vie n'est pas une fiction, et personne n'a droit à une fin de conte de fées.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Soyons réalistes, après l'épisode six vous vous attendiez vraiment à quelque chose d'autre que du "angst" ?**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Ouais, ouais. Encore une autre de littleramblings. ALLEZ VOIR SON PROFIL SUR ARCHIVES OF OUR OWN. Cet OS fait partie de la collection « A Mountain More » (ce que je traduirais par « Bien plus encore »), et en est la première partie. La fanfiction « On est en train de se consumer, on va sombrer » (la phrase initiale est beaucoup plus intéressante car elle met en relation « burn », qui veut dire « brûler », et « drown », qui veut dire « couler », alors que ces termes sont contradictoires, mais en français il est absurde et insignifiant de dire « On brûle, on va couler »… Désolée pour la pauvreté des possibilités de traduction !), cette fanfiction, donc, est vraiment adorable, mais assez triste… J'aime tellement cette auteure et ses écrits.**

* * *

Ethan se faufile dans l'appartement à une heure du matin passée, sa veste dans la main et les cheveux tout transpirants. Les lumières sont éteintes, tout le monde est soit dans sa chambre soit sorti, et il espère qu'Aiden dort, qu'il ne se réveillera pas lorsqu'Ethan referme la porte de leur chambre derrière lui, de façon presque inaudible.

Les lumières sont éteintes, la pièce est dans le noir complet tandis qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son propre lit, mais l'obscurité n'a jamais été un problème. Ethan aime le noir, il y voit très bien.

\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Ethan se fige, ferme les yeux et expire, la gorge coincée.

\- Aid…

\- _Pas vrai ?_ répète Aiden, se levant de là où il avait été assis dans l'angle, ses doigts retraçant une entaille dans le bois solide de la chaise. Sa voix est calme mais toujours aussi ferme, avec un petit tremblement que personne ne remarquerait, sauf Ethan. Non, Ethan connait son frère, il connait la courbe de son dos et celle de ses orteils, il connait la faible inclination de son cou et la manière dont son cœur palpite quand Ethan embrasse cette partie de son corps. Il connait ce ton.

\- Je t'aime plus.

Aiden souffle, traversant l'espace entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ses mains ballottant mollement le long de son corps. C'est nouveau – ils se touchent toujours d'habitude, ils laissent toujours leurs bras s'effleurer ou ils se touchent la taille ou le dos du bout des doigts. Ils ne sont jamais comme ça. Aiden secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as même plus notre odeur. Tu n'es jamais là. Tu passes tes journées et la moitié de tes nuits avec lui, tu reviens avec une odeur d'humain et de putain de bonheur, et ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Ethan tend la main, ses doigts traçant la courbe de la mâchoire d'Aiden.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Si c'était un film – ça n'en est pas un, il n'y a pas de chœurs dramatiques ou de premier plan sur les yeux de Bambi – alors ça serait le moment où Aiden l'embrasse, de façon brutale et possessive, laissant une marque sur sa peau et gémissant « mienmienmien » jusqu'à ce que les seuls mots qu'Ethan connaissent soient « tientientien », et tout finirait bien. Ils fuiraient sous la pleine lune et massacreraient les habitants de la ville, Danny ne serait qu'un simple point sur leur radar, mais. Mais ce n'est pas un film, ce n'est même pas un petit téléfilm pourri, et donc Aiden fait un pas en arrière, sa résistance à se laisser aller à ce contact suggérant que tout allait bien ne tenant qu'à un fil, et la main d'Ethan s'éloigne de son visage.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, Ethan ? murmure-t-il dans un mélange confus entre l'honnêteté et la crudité tandis que ses yeux cherchent ceux de son jumeau. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas assez ?

Ethan déglutit, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle allait saigner, mais elle ne le fait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le fait pas.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours plus.

Aiden sourit tristement parce qu'il voudrait tellement que ce soit vrai. Ça peut être vrai sur le moment, ça peut être vrai dans une semaine, un mois, un an si on pousse un peu, mais Aiden ne peut pas faire ce que Danny peut faire. Il ne peut pas tenir la main d'Ethan, pas en public en tout cas. Il ne peut pas l'emmener au cinéma et ne comprendre que 20% du film parce qu'ils seraient trop occupés à se peloter sur les sièges du fond, et il ne peut pas être son cavalier au bal de fin d'année, entourer sa taille de sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité, et faire un slow avec la tête d'Ethan sur son épaule. Tôt ou tard, aujourd'hui ou l'année prochaine, il ne sera plus assez.

Et, non. Rien ne peut guérir ce genre de blessure.

\- Bonne nuit, Ethan.

Aiden va seul dans son propre lit, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis très longtemps, et tourne le dos à la pièce – à Ethan. Il fera semblant de dormir quand Ethan dira son nom, avec douceur et hésitation, et quand il chuchotera dans l'obscurité : « Je veux dire, ce sera toujours toi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Eh bien. Il fera semblant de ne pas entendre ça, non plus, et Ethan fera semblant de ne pas voir les épaules de son frère trembler, ses mains si fortement agrippées aux draps qu'un seul mouvement brusque les déchireraient. Aiden voudrait être doux, mais non il n'y a là aucune poésie.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à certains points, le texte est assez vif, c'est dur de transposer le même rythme et la même ambiance dans un fragment si court. J'espère que vous avez tout compris, et aimé !**


	18. Learning to breahte

**Learning to breathe** **par littleramblings**

 **Résumé :** **« Ils sont géniaux comme même Deucalion ne peut l'imaginer parce qu'ils sont EthanetAiden, ils sont une meute et une famille à la fois ils font partie l'un de l'autre même quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, et c'est fou, cette connexion qu'ils ont. C'est fou, mais c'est à eux. »**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Désolée je poste en retard cette semaine. J'étais occupée sur un truc appelé tumblr, si ça en intéresse certains. Mon compte s'appelle foreversecretlyyours.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour à tous ! Oui. Bon vous êtes habitués maintenant aux fanfictions de littleramblings, non ? La routine, quoi. Bref ! Ceci est la deuxième partie de la collection « A Mountain More », et s'appelle « Apprendre à respirer »… La première partie était assez triste mais si belle ! Voici la seconde...**

* * *

Ça fait trois jours depuis L'Incident, comme Ethan aime l'appeler, et c'est comme si rien n'a changé mais, qu'en même temps, tout est totalement différent. Ils se réveillent, mangent, vont à l'école et ont une bagarre stupide avec une des meutes McCall ou Hale, mais en ce moment ça concerne plus ce dernier – Derek et Kali se tournent autour d'une façon qui rappelle à Ethan deux lions devant une pièce de viande, mais il ignore quel est le comparé de cette dernière métaphore. Ce qu'il n'ignore pas, toutefois, c'est que son lit est froid et qu'Aiden émet des effluves de parfum et de rouge à lèvres à demi-effacés, qu'il emmène Lydia dans des salles de classe vides ou des coins sombres, et même parfois dans des vestiaires vides, pour se défouler et l'embrasser jusqu'à lui lécher les amygdales et ressentir un peu de chaleur. Ethan aurait souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de fermer les yeux sur ces souvenirs lorsqu'Aiden les revit presque à chaque fois qu'ils se changent en Voltron.

Trois jours font soixante-douze heures. Ce qui fait 4320 minutes et pour quelqu'un qui vieillit plus doucement que le reste de l'humanité, Ethan ne s'est jamais trop inquiété à propos du temps. Il pouvait passer une semaine sur quelque chose qui ne devrait prendre qu'un jour sans que ça le dérange, ou qu'il veuille se passer de cette tâche ou de son temps de réalisation, mais ces trois jours ont été les plus longs de la vie d'Ethan. Il en a marre de dormir seul, marre de se réveiller en serrant son oreiller au lieu de son frère et marre d'être réchauffé par la couverture plutôt que par le garçon avec qui il a tout découvert. Ironiquement, c'est Danny qui chamboule tout.

\- Hé, est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il un jour, alors que lui et Ethan sont assis sur un des bancs de la cour, Danny cousant le filet sur son bâton de lacrosse.

Ça a beau ne pas être la saison pour le Lacrosse, ça ne veut pas dire que quelques gars ne font pas d'entrainement une fois par semaine, tentant désespérément de s'améliorer pour le retour de l'automne.

Pendant un moment, Ethan envisage de mentir. C'est leur faute si lui et Aiden sont coincés dans cette routine et il sait qu'il se fera jeter si Aiden apprend qu'il a parlé à Danny de leur prise de bec, mais…

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai connu mieux.

… Aiden a toujours représenté l'équilibre d'Ethan mais il en avait marre de garder sa douleur pour lui.

Les doigts de Danny sont immobiles, ses yeux se relèvent vers ceux de son homme.

\- T'as envie d'en parler ?

Ethan hoche la tête, ses mains sur ses genoux tandis que ses doigts tracent un motif sur le jean.

\- Ben, Aiden et moi… on n'est pas vraiment en bons termes en ce moment. Je l'ai emmerdé et maintenant il me fait quelque chose de très similaire à ce que je lui ai fait pour me faire chier, et ça n'aide pas vraiment qu'on doive travailler ensemble en-dehors des cours, et je veux arranger les choses, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait.

\- Est-ce que tu es désolé ? demande Danny, changeant de position pour voir Ethan du bon angle. Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

Ethan fait une pause, en pleine réflexion. Regrette-il Danny ? C'est absurde, comme situation, de demander conseil à la personne qui est la cause de tout ça, une personne qui est toujours si naïve que c'en est ridicule. Mais Ethan remarque comment le soleil se reflète dans les cheveux de Danny et les fait briller, il remarque comment ses yeux sont honnêtes et ses émotions nues, le cœur sur la main comme jamais Ethan ne l'a vu chez quelqu'un, et il secoue la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Non, dit-il, doux. Je ne le regrette pas.

Danny acquiesce.

\- Si tu ne peux pas t'excuser et si tu ne veux pas changer, commence-t-il en se penchant assez vers Ethan pour que celui-ci sente la faible odeur de sueur à cause du soleil d'après-midi et le parfum _Armani_ appliqué ce matin, alors tu dois essayer d'en faire abstraction. C'est ce que dit toujours le coach : « Il va y avoir des problèmes dans chaque match et aucun n'aura l'issue que vous voulez, mais si vous travaillez en équipe, ensemble, vous pouvez toujours en faire quelque chose de génial. »

Ils sont géniaux, pense Ethan, lui et Aiden. Ils sont géniaux comme même Deucalion ne peut l'imaginer parce qu'ils sont EthanetAiden, ils sont une meute et une famille à la fois ils font partie l'un de l'autre même quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, et c'est fou, cette connexion qu'ils ont. C'est fou, mais c'est à eux.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Ethan, se levant avant même d'avoir fini de parler, et ça lui demande beaucoup d'efforts de marcher d'un pas normal dans l'école tandis que ses muscles lui crient d'aller plus vite, pour courir et trouver Aiden aussi vite que son corps le lui autorise, mais il ne peut pas.

Ça lui prend six minutes. Six minutes atrocement lentes pour que les sens d'Ethan le mènent à une salle de Littérature Anglaise, les lumières éteintes rendant impossible à un enfant normal de voir, mais ça ne pose aucun problème à Ethan. Il perçoit la silhouette de son frère et aussi celle de quelqu'un de bien plus petit, penchés sur le bureau avec leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre bien trop fort à son goût.

La porte n'est pas fermée et il l'ouvre rapidement, à temps pour voir Lydia repousser Aiden en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, son rythme cardiaque à peine accéléré.

\- Hum, salut, dit-elle, et Ethan apprécie qu'elle ait au moins la décence de rougir.

Ethan indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le couloir derrière lui.

\- J'aimerais parler à mon frère en privé une seconde, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et ce n'est pas une question, pas le moins du monde. Sa voix est ferme et son regard fixé sur Aiden, bien que du coin de l'œil il voie Lydia mettre son sac sur son épaule, baissant la tête tandis qu'elle passe près de lui, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se ferme doucement mais c'est bien trop bruyant pour la pièce si silencieuse et Aiden regarde tout sauf son frère, qui – non. Ça ne va pas le faire du tout. Il est rapide, un instant Ethan est à quelques pas de la porte et l'instant d'après il est à un cheveu du corps d'Aiden, une main levée se posant sur la nuque d'Aiden, l'attirant dans un baiser. Il est fougueux, brutal et expert. Aiden est réactif, une main empoignant le dos du tee-shirt d'Ethan alors que l'autre se pose sur sa hanche, laissant des bleus en forme de doigts sous le tissu.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer, siffle Ethan contre la bouche d'Aiden, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer pour rencontrer son regard. Arrête ça tout de suite, putain.

Aiden grogne, portant Ethan pour le presser contre le bureau du professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal et Aiden se penche, reconquérant ses lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment un con.

Ethan fond dans son baiser, avoir Aiden de cette manière lui avait manqué et sa brutalité lui avait manqué, la façon qu'a Aiden de le pousser trop loin mais pas assez loin, et c'est tellement différent de Danny que peut-être qu'un jour il se demandera comment il fera pour choisir, mais c'est une question pour une autre fois et pour un tout autre lieu.

\- J't'aime plus, halète-t-il, sa main en coupe sous la mâchoire d'Aiden tandis que ses yeux se ferment. Toujours plus.

Aiden l'embrasse encore, plus doucement cette fois et une seule fois, avant de presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- OK, souffle-t-il, sa langue sortant de sa bouche pour humidifier ses lèvres. OK.

« Tout va bien entre nous, pense Ethan en humant cette odeur qui est la leur alors que ses mains s'émerveillent en réapprenant les traits de son frère depuis le début. Tout ira bien entre nous. »

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me demande toujours comment les jumeaux peuvent faire ça respectivement à Danny et Lydia, mais j'aime tellement leur relation que je suis prête à fermer les yeux. Et vous ?**


	19. Chemical Reaction

**Chemical Reaction** **par xxslashmindedxx**

 **Résumé :** **Les jumeaux Serpentards, Aiden et Ethan, sont des épines constantes dans le pied de Danny Mahealani. Et si ce n'est pas eux, c'est autre chose. Un jour un accident de potion engendre pour les trois garçons des conséquences irréversibles qui resteront gravées en eux pour le reste de leurs vies. UA Poudlard/Âmes sœurs.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **J'ai créé cette fanfiction dans le cadre du PolyamorousWolfExchange pour Dark-Alice-Lilth. Je l'ai repostée ici, elle était à la base sur Archives of Our Own.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni **_**Teen Wolf**_ **ni aucun contenu associé. C'est une œuvre de pure fiction.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Alors, pour cette nouvelle fanfiction, « Réaction chimique », ça ne parle pas du tout de sciences (je rassure les L parmi vous), mais seulement de potions ! De plus, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, ceci est un magnifique Crossover** _ **Teen Wolf/Harry Potter**_ **! Trop de raisons pour lire et aimer cette fanfiction. Je vous laisse le bonheur de la découvrir, laissez des commentaires !**

* * *

Une explosion dans le cours de potions… Danny ne voulait pas se retourner mais son instinct ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

Bien sûr, c'étaient les jumeaux. Danny ressentit le besoin de lever les yeux au ciel mais il savait que ça n'aurait pas paru professionnel. Cela étant dit, il s'approcha d'eux en leur lançant une remarque narquoise, et il croisa les bras.

– On a suivi les instructions, honnêtement, implora Ethan.

Danny ne le regardait pas lui mais plutôt son jumeau impénitent, Aiden.

– C'est arrivé tout seul, Ethan a raison. On a suivi les instructions à la lettre, renchérit Aiden, tendant même la liste à Danny qui le scrutait d'un air incrédule.

Ces deux là entraineraient la fin de son stage avec Monsieur Harris. En lisant le parchemin, les sourcils de Danny se froncèrent considérablement et il remonta les yeux vers le haut de la liste pour vérifier une seconde fois le nom de la potion.

– Ce n'est pas bon…, murmura-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans les ingrédients sur la table dans un marmonnement incohérent.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et firent un pas en arrière pour laisser un meilleur accès au professeur (stagiaire).

– Quelle est la dernière chose que vous avez mise là-dedans ? Dites-moi tout de suite.

La voix de Danny était tendue et pressée, faisant même perdre à Aiden son sourire narquois. En lui montrant ce qu'il craignait, Danny laissa échapper un horrible grognement et son visage se tordit d'horreur. Il serait viré, c'était certain.

– Tout le monde dehors ! Maintenant !

Danny insista quand personne dans la classe n'esquissa un mouvement vers la porte. Soudain la salle se transforma en une explosion de corps humains se précipitant vers l'extérieur. Sachant au moins les élèves en sécurité dehors, Danny retourna au chaudron après avoir tiré le verrou de la porte et remarqua les deux jumeaux Serpentards revêches debout près du chaudron infâme. Fermant les yeux, Danny prit une inspiration.

– Je croyais que j'avais demandé à tout le monde de sortir ?

– On veut arranger ça, dit Ethan, sérieux mais prétentieux.

Ils ne savaient même pas quelle erreur ils avaient faite. Danny secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette.

– Non. Reculez.

Sans surprise, les garçons n'écoutèrent qu'à moitié. Faisant un pas en arrière, ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes et se tinrent prêts. Ethan, extrêmement désireux d'impressionner Danny et de réparer son erreur, laissa un sort s'échapper de sa baguette et Danny regarda avec horreur le sortilège se répercuter sur le lourd chaudron avec assez de force pour le faire basculer de son socle. Réagissant par instinct, Danny jeta un sort sur le chaudron déséquilibré et l'envoya se déverser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Incapable de réagir une deuxième fois, Danny n'eut pas assez de temps entre les deux actions pour agir alors qu'il voyait le contenu de la potion se vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

– Nom d'une banshee !

Danny claqua sa main sur la surface plane la plus proche.

– C'était nul, dit doucement Ethan, craignant un blanc mais craignant également la colère bouillonnante de Danny.

Aiden grogna et lui frappa l'épaule mais n'osa pas lui faire la leçon, il était dans le même pétrin que lui. Tournant sur ses talons, Danny laissa les Serpentards où ils étaient et partit en direction du bureau de la Directrice. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici dans l'immédiat, seulement reporter l'incident. Le nettoyage pouvait attendre.

La très longue marche vers les escaliers rappela à Danny qu'il n'était qu'un élève et qu'il aurait de sérieux ennuis quand ça se saurait. Oh, comme il aurait aimé qu'Harris ne le choisisse pas comme stagiaire en cours de potions ! Il était certain de perdre sa position d'assistant, sans parler de sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

En montant les escaliers, il ne put s'empêcher de gratter son bras plusieurs fois. Distrait par ses pensées conduites par l'anxiété, son esprit conscient ne fit pas le rapport entre les évènements, car sous le tissu son avant-bras commençait à enfler de la forme de deux noms distincts.

* * *

La Directrice Hale était étonnamment calme, selon Danny, mais une fois encore c'était juste sa nature.

– Ce sont tous les ingrédients qui ont été utilisés ?

Danny acquiesça, frottant son bras à travers la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Ça aurait pu être bien pire, monsieur Mahealani. Réjouissez-vous d'avoir seulement transcrit les ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre.

La Directrice Talia retourna la liste de potion vers l'étudiant inquiet et perplexe.

– Madame Hale, ce sortilège est illégal. Il n'est même pas autorisé en-dehors des barrières de l'école. Ne devriez-vous pas… Me suspendre ou m'expulser ?

Les sourcils de Talia se levèrent et son regard rencontra le sien avec un air curieux.

– Voulez-vous que je le fasse, Daniel ?

– Non !

Danny réagit peut-être un peu trop vite.

– Je veux dire, je ne préfèrerais pas, madame, mais j'ai laissé cet incident se produire. J'étais responsable de la production en cours de ce filtre d'amour.

– Eh bien, Daniel, le rassura Talia, du moment que personne n'a touché la substance même, l'eau dissoudra les ingrédients de la potion et la rendra inoffensive… Franchement, Daniel, que vous arrive-t-il avec votre bras ?

Danny se figea alors qu'il se grattait et baissa les yeux vers ses bras, réalisant ce qu'il avait été en train de faire.

– Mon dieu.

Talia se leva et fit le tour du grand bureau quand Danny retroussa sa manche, révélant deux marques à l'encre.

– Daniel, j'ai besoin que vous me redisiez tout. Lequel d'entre vous a touché la potion même ?

* * *

Aiden jura et laissa tomber sa baguette tandis qu'il saisissait le tissu sur son épaule.

– Fais chier !

Ethan leva les yeux de son nettoyage et fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai de la potion sur mes vêtements, je crois que ça s'est infiltré dedans…

Aiden grogna et tira sur son col pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. S'approchant de son frère, Ethan l'aida à retirer tout simplement son tee-shirt.

– Ça a dû se passer quand le pot a volé. C'est clair que c'est passé à travers ton tee-shirt.

Aiden était peu enthousiaste et il ronchonna avec irritation.

– Je ne suis sûr de rien… C'est quoi ça ?

Ethan mit le doigt sur les côtes de son frère. Aiden baissa les yeux et il précipita ses mains sur sa cage thoracique.

– Putain de merde, Aiden souffla. Qu'est-ce que ça dit… Daniel ?

Ethan acquiesça, regardant d'un air mitigé Aiden se tâter et tapoter sa peau ridée. C'était noir comme de l'encre, et ça ressemblait aux créations que les Moldus appliquaient sur leur peau – appelées tatouages, lui semblait-il. La différence était que les lettres à l'encre bougeaient et ondulaient comme si quelqu'un était en train de les signer. C'était extrêmement intriguant mais Ethan s'inquiétait, se demandant pourquoi c'était apparu.

– Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? demanda Ethan.

Aiden secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien, toujours absorbé par ses côtes. Ethan sut à ce moment là ce qu'ils devaient faire. Regardant à nouveau le chaudron, il se promit qu'il reviendrait terminer le projet plus tard. Aiden était plus important en cet instant précis.

Ramassant la baguette de son frère, Ethan mena Aiden vers la porte.

– Viens, on doit aller voir Deaton.

* * *

L'aire médicale était remplie avec les usuels accidents quotidiens mais assez vide pour que les jumeaux se fraient un chemin jusqu'à Deaton sans grosse attente.

– Ça a l'apparence et les effets d'un filtre d'amour, conclut Deaton, le directeur de l'aile de l'hôpital.

Il avait l'air modérément troublé mais loin d'être aussi énervé et ébranlé qu'Ethan. Aiden regardait son frère depuis le lit d'hôpital où le bon docteur l'avait forcé à s'allonger. Son frère était clairement contrarié malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui était affecté. Aiden savait que son frère se sentait responsable et bien qu'ils aient préparé ensemble la mixture dans le chaudron (par accident, rappelons-le), Aiden pouvait difficilement faire porter le chapeau à sa moitié.

– Comment est-ce que je l'enlève ? demanda Aiden, détachant l'attention de Deaton de sa conversation avec Ethan.

– Eh bien…

Deaton paraissait incertain, quelque chose que les garçons n'avaient jamais vu chez le vieux directeur.

– Il se pourrait que ce soit impossible, je le crains. Très peu de sortilèges créent ce genre de marque, et ceux qui sont annulables sont encore moins nombreux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai sur moi alors, bordel ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais rester coincé avec ça toute ma vie ? ronchonna Aiden.

– C'est très probable, affirma Deaton bien que ses sourcils se froncent. Il y a un sort que je pourrais essayer… Si tu es d'accord.

Aiden balaya d'un geste le long de son corps une invitation ouverte. Le sort brûla tel du feu sur ses côtes et Aiden se débattit sur le lit alors qu'Ethan le maintenait. Pourtant, la marque était toujours présente, lorsqu'on put la distinguer à nouveau. Deaton secoua la tête et s'excusa pour la douleur, lui donnant quelque chose à boire pour la soulager. Une bonne chose que Deaton dit aux garçons était qu'il savait à présent quelle était la potion qu'ils avaient faite, et la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'elle était très permanente.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Ethan et Aiden le frappa immédiatement au genou sans y mettre trop de force.

– Pas de quoi. On a fait ça tous les deux, pas ta faute, répliqua Aiden, un grand sourire se dessinant sur le coin de sa bouche.

Il vit Ethan faire de même bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

– Et maintenant quoi ? réfléchit tout haut Ethan.

Une question puissante avec beaucoup de variables. Aiden n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de toutes les examiner, pour être honnête. Pourtant, il se sentait obligé de dire quelque chose à son frère. Mais Ethan semblait trop stressé. Ses devoirs de grand frère redeviendraient secondaires quand il se serait assuré qu'Aiden allait bien.

– Maintenant, souffla Aiden. Maintenant j'en sais rien. C'était pas le genre de truc auquel je m'attendais, tu sais. Mais bon sang ce que la magie nous a été utile dans un bon nombre de situations de nos vies.

Les lèvres d'Ethan s'étirèrent dans un sourire, son regard presque tendre scintillant d'une petite quantité de joie. Il était difficile de ne pas sourire à son frère alors qu'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie. Ils étaient un et partageaient tout, leur humour et leur passé inclus.

– J'imagine que tu as raison… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Danny ?

Aiden grimaça. Le Serdaigle. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été en bons ou mauvais termes mais ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur le fait qu'ils détestaient la présence de l'autre. Ethan, de son côté, avait toujours ressemblé à un petit chien dès que l'assistant en potions était en vue. Aiden se sentait comme un con d'apprendre que Danny était censé être son âme sœur et pas celui de son frère amouraché.

– Va falloir que j'y pense, dit finalement Aiden, se mettant en position assise. Dans mon propre lit. Ces draps sont vraiment nazes.

* * *

Danny ne vint pas en cours de potions pendant le reste de la semaine et il s'était exempt de ses devoirs de Quidditch sur le terrain. Pour des buts intensifs, Danny sembla disparaitre de l'école tout entière.

Bien sûr, pour une personne qui connaissait très bien quelqu'un comme Danny Mahealani, il fut assez facile pour Ethan de le retrouver dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque.

– Mon frère veut te parler, commença simplement Ethan, espérant que ce serait assez pour dévier l'attention du Serdaigle du livre dans ses mains.

Danny ignora ses paroles mais répondit avec le passage du livre qu'il était en train de lire, à propos de ce sortilège qui avait tatoué les côtes d'Aiden.

Le passage parlait des résultats désastreux qu'il y avait à forcer un faiseur d'âme sœur à se révéler avant que les personnes concernées soient prêtes à s'accepter et les conséquences qu'il y avait à jouer avec le destin de quelqu'un. Le livre ne mentionnait bien entendu aucune façon de se débarrasser de la marque, puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Danny grogna et jeta le livre vers l'étagère en face de lui, frustré.

Ethan se glissa près de Danny, assez près pour que leurs épaules se touchent presque, bien qu'elles ne le fassent pas vraiment.

– Il est pas si mal, tu sais… Je sais que d'habitude vous ne vous entendez pas mais… Il a ton nom sur sa cage thoracique et comme l'a dit le livre, c'est le destin. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Danny grogna :

– Et nous, alors ?

Ethan rougit et bégaya des choses incohérentes alors que son cerveau s'embrouillait. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu sa chance avec Danny, bien sûr ils avaient un peu flirté quelquefois, mais ce n'était que de la sympathie de la part du Serdaigle, non ?

Ethan remarqua que Danny retroussait sa manche pour ne révéler pas un, mais deux noms à l'encre.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas laissé de côté.

Etonné, Ethan ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Il n'avait rien vu sur son propre corps, mais là encore il n'avait pas cherché de marques sur lui-même non plus. Il avait seulement supposé que les marques ne reliaient qu'à une autre personne…

– Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, les gars, surtout toi, Ethan, je n'aime juste pas… que les choses soient décidées à mon insu, surtout pas avec la magie, dit Danny, tenant toujours son bras exposé.

– Eh bien…, dit finalement Ethan. Par mon expérience, il y a pire que l'interférence de la magie. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre face au destin ?

Danny n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir argumenter et leva à la place une deuxième question :

– Tu ne me demandes pas de choisir ? N'y en aura-t-il pas un de jaloux ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le serait ? On a tous les deux ton nom, apparemment, et toi tu as le nôtre.

Ethan haussa les épaules.

– Le livre dit que ces marques sont naturelles et que le sort ne peut pas être rompu donc c'est comme ça doit être. Aiden et moi pouvons partager si c'est ce qu'on est censés faire. Je suis juste content que nos noms respectifs ne soient pas sur nos bras.

Danny rit en grognant à nouveau, amusé par ce que venait de dire Ethan.

– OK, d'accord. On a qu'à essayer ça.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre aux Trois Balais, un peu comme tous les autres couples le faisaient à Poudlard le weekend. La seule petite différence était le nombre personnes invitées au rencard, trois pour être exact.

Danny s'assit du côté du banc de bois et les jumeaux s'assirent de l'autre côté. Il y avait eu une conversation antérieure à propos du destin et chacun avait donné son point de vue sur les tatouages (Ethan avait localisé le sien sur l'arrière de son épaule, où il ne regardait jamais) mais en général le consensus avait été tel que l'avait proposé Ethan. D'essayer, tous les trois.

Etonnamment, Danny s'était bien amusé malgré ses premiers doutes. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Ethan, assez même pour envisager de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais découvrir qu'il était attiré par Aiden était nouveau.

Montrant un dégoût particulier pour le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la même pièce, les remarques qu'ils s'étaient lancés cette soirée là étaient bien moins tendues et faisaient flotter un sentiment de tension taquine entre eux.

Ethan en semblait délecté, content de voir son frère et Danny trouver finalement un terrain d'entente et de flirter lui-même avec Danny.

Ce fut seulement après que le barman les menaça de les jeter dehors qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour ce soir et de se diriger vers le château. Danny provoqua des éclats de rire dans la nuit après avoir fait remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'un prisonnier escorté par deux gardes avec leurs bras respectivement enroulés autour des siens.

Luttant pour respirer, Danny se rendit compte que la dernière fois où il avait rigolé comme ça avec quelqu'un remontait à longtemps. Ça faisait du bien, et plus encore étant donné qu'il était en bonne compagnie.

Finalement, leur balade du retour dut prendre fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la tour des Serdaigles. Danny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, au vu de cette merveilleuse soirée. Il dit d'abord au revoir à Aiden, et le surprit avec un baiser et une promesse de s'entrainer bientôt avec lui au Quidditch. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ethan de recevoir un baiser et un remerciement.

– Ce n'était pas censé arriver… et ça n'aurait pas dû mais, dit Danny, je suis content que ce soit arrivé. On peut toujours décider de ne plus s'aimer un jour mais je me suis vraiment amusé ce soir, alors merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si libre.

Alors que Danny grimpait seul les marches de la tour, il se dit que cet au revoir était bien loin d'être une fin. C'était plus le commencement de quelque chose plutôt grandiose et merveilleux. Cette nuit là, dans son lit, il retraça les marques sur sa peau, pensant au futur et se réjouissant du passé. Il ne pouvait contrôler aucun des deux, mais en ce qui concernait le présent… Et avec ça, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

– Fin –

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Les reviews sont appréciées.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Avez-vous donc aimé ce géniallissime Crossover ? Moi j'aime beaucoup !** _ **Harry Potter**_ **étant une saga magnifique, et les personnages de** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **étant brillants, on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, cette fanfiction est parfaite ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce que l'auteur a fait ? Surtout concernant l'assemblage du couple, et tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si ce trio romantique vous branche, moi j'adore. J'ai surtout ri quand Ethan a plaisanté sur la potentialité écartée d'un twincest ! Enfin voilà, dites-moi tout (il y a de quoi !). Petite question : auriez-vous aimé qu'il y ait plus de personnages de** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **(sachant qu'il n'y en avait ici que quatre…) ? Si oui, dans quel rôle/maison les auriez-vous vus ?**


	20. Come Hell or High Water

**Come Hell or High Water** **par puppyfacedbrokenboys**

 **Résumé :** **« Quoi qu'il advienne, tu resteras toujours mon frère. » [Inspiré par Charlie St. Cloud.]**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour ! Je sais que je n'ai plus posté depuis longtemps… Oui, j'ai des excuses. Excuse n°1, je pense avoir épuisé la majorité des fanfictions sur Ethan et Aiden (si jamais vous en trouvez que vous voulez que je traduise, n'hésitez pas à me les partager). Excuse n°2, les cours, les amis, ne sont pas de tout repos. Excuse n°3, je n'ai plus aucune envie d'écrire, et c'est bien malheureux. Après ce blabla où je me répands en excuses, parlons de la fanfiction. Je l'ai trouvée chez un auteur qu'on a déjà lu (qui a écrit « Package Deal » si mes souvenirs sont bons). Celle-ci est vraiment belle, mais triste. J'ai eu un peu de mal à en traduire le titre, parce que c'est une expression idiomatique, mais j'ai essayé d'en rendre le sens général.**

* * *

Ethan marcha et marcha et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une clairière. Il était vraisemblablement au beau milieu de nulle part, mais sa mémoire musculaire l'avait conduit ici. C'était juste une petite parcelle d'une étendue de boiseries à laquelle il n'était pas retourné depuis des années.

Le vent souffla autour de lui, murmurant, et Ethan frissonna, ses mains dans ses poches.

 _« Quoi qu'il advienne, tu resteras toujours mon frère._

– _Promis ? » Ce mot fut prononcé difficilement, mêlé à du sang._

 _« Je te le promets. »_

Il s'avança jusqu'à être au centre de la clairière. La dernière fois qu'il était venu là, il n'avait presque pas été capable de partir. Des flux de mouvements apparurent autour d'Ethan, immobile. Des flashs de lumière bleu électrique et des yeux dorés, des lacérations de griffes et des cris. Des images vives de rouge recouvrant tout l'espace.

Il y avait eu une bataille ici. Ethan pouvait encore sentir l'odeur lancinante du sang et de la violence la colère et la peur. L'endroit en était imprégné, même des années après.

C'était l'endroit où tout avait changé.

– J'pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici.

La voix aurait dû le faire sursauter, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le tremblement soudain qui effleura sa peau et les poils se dressant sur sa nuque devraient auraient dû l'inquiéter, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tourner la tête et voir son frère, en chair et en os, aurait dû l'effrayer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il voyait Aiden depuis cette nuit au lycée.

– Ouais, eh bien, c'est marrant comme des choses arrivent et t'en rappellent d'autres…, répondit Ethan en retour, haussant les épaules.

Il était froid et imperméable, et il ne devrait pas être là, mais quelque chose l'y avait attiré et son corps l'avait suivi. Il détourna les yeux de son frère.

– Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Sa voix était rauque et profonde, sombre. Et elle était faible, comme s'il pouvait d'un moment à l'autre se briser. Près de lui, il entendit Aiden soupirer.

– Comment je pourrais oublier ?

Sa voix rejoignait celle d'Ethan dans sa triste, mais elle était toujours aussi forte que dans les souvenirs d'Ethan. C'était ça le truc – Ethan était censé être le plus fort d'eux deux, mais Aiden était toujours plus fort que lui. Même dans la mort.

A la réponse d'Aiden, Ethan ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. Mais il se fana vite.

– Quoi qu'il advienne, tu resteras toujours mon frère.

Dans la seconde, la main d'Aiden – froide et forte, si forte et lourde – se posa sur son épaule.

– Promis ?

– Je te le promets, fit écho Ethan à l'Aiden de son souvenir.

L'Aiden qui avait été au chevet d'un Ethan abattu et sanglant, sanglotant silencieusement, tout en pressant des mains tremblantes sur le corps de son frère pour l'empêcher de se déverser de son sang, avant que celui-ci ne se cicatrise de lui-même.

Aiden l'avait sauvé une fois (plus d'une fois, en réalité), mais Ethan n'avait pas été capable de lui retourner cette faveur quand il le fallait.

Aiden pressa son épaule et laissa tomber sa main ensuite. Ethan ne se retourna pas pour le regarder il n'en avait pas besoin.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit d'autre cette nuit ?

Ethan prit une grande bouffée d'air froid dans sa bouche, celui-ci s'infiltrant dans sa poitrine brûlante.

– Est-ce que tu as mal autant que moi j'ai mal ?

Sa voix était si douce, brisée, et son corps tout entier tremblait alors que toutes les émotions qu'il avait essayé de réprimer ressurgissaient. Son cœur le brûlait dans sa poitrine tandis que son corps vibrait.

– Ouais, mec. Bien sûr.

C'est la même réponse qu'Aiden lui avait donné cette nuit là dans la clairière, mais cette fois ci, elle est plus brusque, plus brutale. C'est Aiden qui lui fait savoir que même maintenant, comme il se tient près de lui, il a _mal_.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le bras d'Aiden s'enroule autour du cou d'Ethan et qu'Ethan soit attiré contre son corps c'est comme s'il était enlacé par une tornade.

– Je t'attendrai ici.

C'est une finalité une promesse. Et elle laissa Ethan seule dans la clairière. Mais au lieu de se sentir lourd et seul, Ethan se sent plus léger qu'il ne l'était. Parce qu'Aiden serait là pour lui comme il l'avait toujours été.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime beaucoup. C'est à la fois triste, et joyeux, simple et compliqué. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et dites-moi si vous voulez que je traduise plus d'OS sur Ethan et Aiden !**


	21. Switched at Death

**Switched at Death** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Quand la forme Voltron d'Ethan et Aiden est « tuée » par le Darach, leurs deux personnalités sont altérées et Ethan se retrouve obsédé par Lydia alors qu'Aiden tombe amoureux de Danny. Mais comment réagiront leurs amants respectifs ?**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Ma nouvelle fiction s'appelle « Switched at Death » (« Echangés à la mort »), ce qui fait référence à l'expression « switched at birth » (« échangés à la naissance »). J'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée un peu folle que j'ai eue, et que j'avais d'abord proposée en prompt à ma chère DoctorLoveRose, qui me l'a finalement retournée ! Alors je lui dédie cette fanfiction.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Voilà encore une de mes fictions que j'ai traduite en français pour vous !**

* * *

– Est-ce que vous pouvez les sauver ? demanda Cora après avoir aidé à allonger les jumeaux sur deux tables différentes.

Ethan et Aiden étaient incroyablement immobiles, et du sang séché tombait de leurs bouches où le vétérinaire avait mis des masques à oxygène. Lydia se tenait près de son amoureux et la sœur de Derek prenait soin d'Ethan alors que Deaton cherchait des instruments médicaux.

– Je ne sais pas. Le Darach a tué leur forme Voltron, mais il y a une petite chance pour que leur forme humaine soit toujours en vie. Par contre, ils risquent d'être endommagés, s'ils se réveillent.

Finalement, il piqua les bras des jumeaux pour leur injecter un liquide clair. Mais rien ne se produisit.

– Ils ne bougent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? demanda Lydia tout en tenant la main d'Aiden.

Mais les Alphas prirent soudain une grande inspiration, se relevant en position assise.

– Aiden ! dit la rousse, soulagée.

Le plus grand des jumeaux tourna la tête vers elle, baissant les yeux vers leurs doigts entremêlés. Il semblait perdu et assez perturbé. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément son frère, qui avait refusé la tentative de Cora de l'aider à s'asseoir sur la table et avait laissé ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

– Est-ce que ça va, les gars ? demanda Cora avec inquiétude.

– Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. C'est comme si j'avais été percuté par un camion, confessa Ethan.

– C'est normal, étant donné que vous êtes presque morts.

– Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Aiden en bégayant, récupérant peu à peu.

– Eh bien, le Darach vous a tués après que vous avez fusionné, donc j'imagine que votre forme Voltron est morte, expliqua Deaton. Mais on a réussi à vous sauver. Les filles vous ont ramenés juste à temps, sinon vous seriez morts.

– Merci, souffla doucement Aiden.

Ethan renifla, et sauta sur le sol, les mains sur les hanches.

– C'est bon, Aiden ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?

– Quoi ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? dit Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

Ethan se retourna pour la regarder. Pour la regarder _vraiment_. Elle pressait sa main contre celle de son jumeau, son bras autour de ses épaules, même si Aiden avait l'air embarrassé par ce contact. Le plus petit des loups-garous ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois, il la voyait vraiment. Ses yeux vert foncé, ses cheveux roux magnifiques, ses lèvres peintes et ses courbes fines sous sa robe bleue. Quand il réapprit à respirer normalement, il secoua la tête et dit d'une voix peu stable :

– La meute pourrait avoir besoin de nous.

– Mais vous venez juste de vous réveiller ! protesta Lydia. Vous devez vous reposer, Ethan.

Elle se tourna vers son frère.

– Aiden, dis quelque chose !

Le garçon bronzé haussa les épaules, terriblement mal à l'aise, et murmura à son frère :

– Eth, je ne sais pas si on devrait faire ça… Je veux dire, Deucalion nous aurait carrément laissé mourir… Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite encore notre aide.

– Aiden, on n'appartient pas à leur monde !

– Mais la meute se fiche de nous. Pas celle de Sott…

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son frère, le prenant par le bras en le dégageant volontairement de l'emprise de Lydia.

– Tu viens avec moi.

Il tira sur son bras, mais leur amie rousse le stoppa.

– Ethan, laisse-le tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami, qui regardait passivement la main d'Ethan sur son poignet.

– Toi non plus, Aiden.

– Viens là, Aid, répéta-t-il impatiemment en ignorant la remarque de Lydia.

Son frère obéit et il se tint bientôt près d'Ethan, tête baissée. Le plus petit mit une main sur son dos nu et dit :

– Merci de nous avoir ramenés à la vie. Mais on doit y aller.

– Hé ! cria Lydia en s'énervant. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! On vous a sauvés ! Je pense qu'on mérite mieux qu'un simple « merci » !

Elle se rapprocha d'Ethan et mit un doigt sur sa poitrine.

– Espèce de louveteaux ingrats.

Ethan sentit sa peau le brûler sous son toucher. Il tenta de se contrôler, se demandant d'où venait tout ça. Son frère parut remarquer son malaise, et demanda dans un souffle :

– Tout va bien ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre.

Il regarda Lydia. En plus de se sentir bizarre, il y avait visiblement quelque chose avec elle.

– Désolé, dit-il plus haut à Lydia. On va s'en aller. On se voit demain en cours, je suppose.

Les jumeaux partirent, et les trois personnes restantes se regardèrent, choquées.

– Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? dit Lydia. Est-ce que vous avez vu ça ?

– Je ne les connais pas tellement, répondit Cora en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient l'air assez normaux.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué ? On aurait dit… qu'ils avaient été échangés.

* * *

Lydia sortit de sa salle de classe avec Allison, jetant un œil à son téléphone tout en marchant près de sa meilleure amie. Les filles se dirigeaient vers les casiers dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, et Lydia ouvrit le sien pour prendre quelques livres. Allison se tenait à côté d'elle et elle l'informa ensuite dans un murmure :

– Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

Lydia fronça les sourcils, fermant son casier, et elle se retrouva en face d'un grand garçon bronzé qui était appuyé contre les placards métalliques.

– Ethan ? dit-elle, déconcertée.

– Salut, Lydia, répondit-il dans un sourire radieux. Ça va ?

Elle le regarda dans une expression de choc total. D'habitude, Ethan ne lui parlait jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills. Il avait même l'air de ne parler à aucune fille du tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ce qu'il commence à le faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle de façon un peu abrupte.

– Eh bien, à part toi, rien.

Allison pouffa derrière elle, et Lydia lui jeta des éclairs des yeux. La brune comprit le message et partit avec un sourire, annonçant qu'elle allait rejoindre Isaac dans la cour. L'adolescente rousse retourna son attention sur Ethan, qui attendait une réponse dans une posture provocatrice.

– Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais ce n'est pas drôle, déclara Lydia en s'éloignant de lui.

Le loup-garou la suivit. Elle se retourna vivement.

– Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis que ton frère et toi vous êtes réveillés hier, vous agissez bizarrement. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ethan plissa les yeux et parla très sérieusement.

– Ecoute, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. En fait, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux l'autre soir, tout ce que je voyais, c'était toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand je suis « mort », mais j'ai changé. Je suis un homme tout à fait différent. Et je pense que je pourrais te plaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, décontenancée. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Ethan – Ethan le timide, Ethan le _gay_ – qui lui disait ça ? Elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits, et demanda :

– Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de me faire des avances ?

– Eh bien, je ne suis certainement pas en train de faire de la pub pour le nouveau détergent.

Elle se retint de rire. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose que son frère aurait dit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ethan agissait comme Aiden ?

– Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux, mais j'ai des choses à faire, alors laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

– Lydia, attends !

Il l'attrapa par la main alors qu'elle partait. Elle frissonna à son toucher doux et délicat. Ses mains n'avaient rien à voir avec celles d'Aiden.

– Je sais que normalement je suis nul pour ça, mais là j'ai l'impression d'être invincible, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te dire ça maintenant, pendant que j'en ai encore le courage…

Lydia fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça encore ?

– Je t'aime bien. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, et je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, mais si je sais quelque chose, c'est que je t'aime bien.

Pendant un moment, ses mots semblaient purs et honnêtes, et Lydia se sentit tomber à moitié pour eux, mais ensuite elle se rappela. Ethan avait peut-être les traits d'Aiden – ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire – mais il n'était _pas_ Aiden. Elle libéra sa main et dit :

– Je suis désolée, Ethan, mais c'est ton frère que je préfère.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, il était trop sûr de lui et ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un râteau. Lydia sourit doucement et partit pour de bon, laissant le loup-garou au beau milieu des couloirs.

Danny se retourna dans le couloir, à temps pour voir Ethan prendre la main de Lydia Martin et la serrer. Il avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, mais ensuite il avait senti une chaleur violente dans son ventre. De la jalousie. Il savait qu'Ethan était gay, et qu'il ne le tromperait jamais – pas avec une fille, en tout cas. Mais quand il avait vu la façon dont son petit ami regardait Lydia, dont il la touchait, il s'était senti blessé. Et en danger.

L'Hawaiien ferma son casier – peut-être un peu hâtivement – et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux, fixant Ethan, à présent seul dans le couloir après le départ de la jeune femme rousse. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon et dit :

– Salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ethan se retourna si vite que Danny n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vu bouger. Le plus petit leva un sourcil, regardant sa main qui était maintenant sur son bras. Danny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air… dégoûté. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sourit doucement et répéta :

– Je t'ai vu avec Lydia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je lui parlais juste. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Danny fut frappé par son ton. Ethan était d'habitude gentil et attentionné, mais il sonnait plus agressif et impatient à présent.

– Rien.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à celle d'Ethan et il la saisit.

– Est-ce que ça va, bébé ?

Ethan grimaça au surnom et dégagea sa main.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ethan secoua la tête, comme s'il était las. Danny caressa doucement sa joue, mais cela fit seulement reculer le plus petit des deux adolescents.

– Ne me touche pas !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Danny, je ne… Ecoute, je pense que je ne peux plus être avec toi.

– Quoi ?

Ethan releva les yeux vers Danny, qui le fixait de façon incrédule.

– Comment ça, tu ne peux plus être avec moi ?

– Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Enfin, pour tout te dire, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà aimé.

Les yeux de Danny se remplissaient déjà de larmes, mais il essaya de rester calme et de demander :

– Comment est-ce que tu peux ne plus m'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Tu l'as vu par toi-même, je n'aime pas que tu me touches, ou que tu me donnes des surnoms… Je pense que je ne suis pas gay, finalement.

– Mais, Ethan, tu ne peux pas… tu ne pas devenir hétéro du jour au lendemain, je veux dire, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui a déclenché tout ça, il doit y avoir… Oh.

Danny s'arrêta, se rappelant soudainement depuis quand Ethan agissait bizarrement.

– C'est elle, pas vrai ?

Il baissa les yeux.

– C'est Lydia, hein ?

L'étudiant hawaiien renifla, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

– C'est toujours Lydia, de toute manière.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Ethan, il répondit par un faible :

– Je l'ai toujours détestée. Tu sais pourquoi ? Même quand on était à la maternelle, je savais qu'elle était dangereuse. C'est pour ça que j'étais content quand j'ai découvert que j'étais gay au lycée. Au moins je savais qu'elle ne me briserait pas le cœur. Mais elle l'a fait, à la minute où tu l'as choisie à ma place.

– Ecoute-moi, Danny, je suis désolé. Tu es un bon gars, on s'est bien amusés tous les deux, et je ne l'oublierai pas, mais… Je ne suis juste plus intéressé.

Il s'arrêta alors que Danny tentait de cacher ses sanglots.

– Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu arrêtais de me parler. OK ?

Danny aurait voulu hurler sa rage, insulter Ethan et lui rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient ensemble, mais au lieu de ça, il se soumit, et répondit docilement :

– OK.

Tandis que son ex-petit ami partait, il ne parvint plus à restreindre ses larmes et explosa au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Lydia quitta Ethan avec pitié, mais aussi avec perplexité. Ethan n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle devait trouver Aiden, elle avait besoin d'explications. Il était dans le couloir suivant, prenant calmement quelques livres dans son casier parmi la foule. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais il s'écarta immédiatement.

– Lydia ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Rien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je voulais juste te voir. Ça va ? Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme.

– Ouais, tu m'as surpris.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit les lèvres.

– Alors, hum, quoi de neuf ?

– Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Tu agis tellement bizarrement.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– Bah, tu n'es jamais timide, ou mal à l'aise, d'habitude.

– Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre, aussi.

Lydia prit son bras et commença à marcher dans l'école. Son petit ami, qui marchait fièrement dans les couloirs auparavant, semblait raser les murs à présent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous trouver une classe vide ? On pourrait parler en privé là-dedans, proposa-t-elle vicieusement.

– Eh bien… Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur…

Lydia s'arrêta violemment, et se tourna vers lui.

– Aiden. Tu es _toujours_ d'humeur pour le sexe.

– Pas cette fois, désolé…

– OK, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit.

– Je dois aller en cours…

– Tu te fiches des cours !

Elle se calma.

– OK. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je… Rien. Il ne se passe rien.

– Aiden.

– Ouais… ?

– Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Aiden se mordit les lèvres, à nouveau.

– Tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

– C'est juste… C'est juste…

Il inspira.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez le véto, mais depuis, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je… Je ne suis pas moi-même. J'ai peur tout le temps, je suis incertain, je vis dans une timidité constante. Et le truc c'est que, quand je me suis réveillé, la seule personne que je voulais près de moi était…

– Moi, évidemment, coupa-t-elle en souriant doucement, compatissante.

– Non, j'allais dire Danny, marmonna-t-il.

Lydia leva un sourcil, restant bouche bée.

– Danny ? Genre Danny Mahealani ?

– Ouais… Je sais que c'est chelou, mais je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas encore allé lui parler, parce que tout le monde dit qu'il est trop cool.

– De quoi tu parles ? C'est le petit ami de ton frère, pourquoi est-ce que tu irais le voir ?

– Il est mignon, dit Aiden après une minute de silence.

– Quoi ?

Lydia était folle.

– Aiden, c'est un _garçon_.

– Ouais, c'est dommage.

Lydia secoua la tête.

– Tu débloques. Qu'est-ce que Deaton t'a fait ?

Comme Aiden ne répondait pas, elle attrapa sa main et l'attira dans une salle de classe. Il recula rapidement.

– Viens, Aiden.

– Non, je ne veux pas aller là-dedans.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– J'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

– Peut-être que tu irais, si j'étais Danny, dit-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

– Peut-être, qui sait ?

Elle se stoppa immédiatement, lâchant sa main.

– Donc tu es en train de dire que tu préfères Danny à moi ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que Danny ne me ferait pas faire ce genre de choses.

– Oh, parce qu'il est tellement parfait ! Tout le monde aime Danny, bien sûr ! grogna haineusement la rousse. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à aller avec lui, puisque tu l'aimes tellement !

– Lydia, je ne voulais pas te fâcher…

– Trop tard, chuchota-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les arrêta tout de suite.

– Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil ?

– Parce que c'est ma faute si tu es fâchée.

Elle renifla fort et il ajouta :

– Je suis désolé. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je partais. Et… ce serait aussi mieux pour nous deux si on… tu sais, si on arrêtait tout ici.

– Alors tu veux rompre maintenant ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

– Oui. Je sais que je suis un con, mais…

– Non, c'est faux, coupa Lydia. L'Aiden que j'ai connu ne se serait jamais excusé, et il n'aurait jamais fait ça comme ça. _Il_ aurait été un con. Mais tu n'es pas l'Aiden que j'ai connu. Plus maintenant. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entend plus.

– Oh… Donc tu es d'accord pour qu'on s'arrête ici ?

– Ouaip. Tu es devenu tellement prude, ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon.

Ils se sourirent.

– J'espère vraiment que tu seras heureux. Avec Danny, ou qui que ce soit.

– Tu penses vraiment que Danny m'aime bien ? demanda Aiden en s'empourprant.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il aime bien ton frère.

– Ton argument n'est pas valable, rigola-t-il. C'est comme si je te demandais si tu aimais bien mon frère.

– Peut-être que c'est le cas, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

La récréation venait juste de commencer, et Ethan se dirigeait vers la cour après son altercation avec Danny. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si méchant avec le garçon, mais il avait eu l'impression que Danny était trop tactile avec lui, et ça l'avait révulsé. Il se dit que, peut-être, il avait été trop dur avec le pauvre adolescent. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été très gentil avec lui, et comment le remerciait-il ? En le larguant comme de la merde.

Tandis qu'il attrapait la poignée de la porte pour se rendre au-dehors, Ethan sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras pour le faire faire un demi-tour. Il eut seulement le temps de voir des cheveux roux et des yeux magnifiques, et Lydia lui chuchota vicieusement :

– Tout compte fait, tu es plutôt sexy toi aussi, et je préfère passer du temps avec toi dans une classe vide qu'avec personne.

Ethan lui rendit son sourire, ressentant son désir déjà grandissant, et la suivit dans le bureau du Coach Finstock.

* * *

Aiden regarda Lydia partir, et alla finalement dans la cour pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Il était heureux d'avoir mis un terme à leur relation. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à partager, et il était content que ce soit terminé.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns attendait son frère sur un banc, son téléphone à la main, mais le loup-garou ne s'était pas montré et ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Comme il s'impatientait, il regarda autour de lui et son cœur rata un battement. Etait-ce Danny qui pleurait sur le banc opposé ?

Automatiquement, il se mit debout. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il marcha dans la direction du garçon. Il était à environ dix pas et il eut le temps de détailler son allure pendant son trajet, et c'était comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Danny était grand – plus grand qu'Ethan, mais sûrement de la même hauteur qu'Aiden. Ses cheveux étaient tellement sombres qu'ils paraissaient teints, mais Aiden savait qu'ils étaient naturellement beaux, tout comme lui. Il avait sa tête dans ses mains, et peu importait combien il avait l'air misérable, parce que quand il releva la tête à la vue des pieds d'Ethan, son visage plein de larmes était toujours extrêmement mignon. Même si ses yeux marron étaient humides, ils respiraient la gentillesse et l'honnêteté. Ses traits carrés lui allaient bien, le faisant ressembler à un enfant beau à croquer, et Aiden mordit ses lèvres, pour s'empêcher de vouloir embrasser sa bouche délicieuse.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Danny renifla.

– Ouais.

– Tu pleures, fit inutilement remarquer Aiden.

– Non. Non, je vais bien.

– Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il.

– C'est pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire, marmonna Danny.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Danny secoua lentement la tête, ignorant sa remarque.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Fais-toi plaisir, grommela le joueur de Lacrosse.

Aiden obtempéra. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux pendant un moment, et le loup-garou demanda :

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu aimes Ethan. J'aime Ethan. On a au moins un point commun.

– C'est bien le problème. Ethan vient de me quitter.

Le ton de Danny était plus résigné que triste, et Aiden l'admira instantanément pour sa force et son self-control.

– Quoi ? Tu… Je veux dire il… Attends, tu es célibataire ? bafouilla Aiden.

– Mais quelle importance ? demanda l'autre étudiant, choqué.

– Aucune. Je suis désolé. C'est juste… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te quitterait…

– Eh bien, il a dit qu'il n'est pas gay finalement.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un rire jaune.

– Il n'est pas gay ? répéta Aiden, perturbé.

– Non. Il est amoureux de Lydia.

Aiden resta bouche bée.

– Lydia ? Lydia Martin ?

– Ouais, ta petite amie.

– Oh, on n'est plus ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait jamais été ensemble, en fait.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

– Alors tu l'as larguée, tout comme Ethan l'a fait, devina Danny, haineux et écœuré.

– Non ! Non, Danny… Je… Je suis différent de Lydia, tu… Si j'avais été Ethan, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Parce que tu es tellement extraordinaire. Et… Et parce que je t'aime bien.

– On ne se parle quasiment pas, comment est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'aimer ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler. Je peux voir combien tu es génial juste en te regardant. Ethan a été un connard de larguer une personne aussi merveilleuse. Je te jure qu'il le regrettera. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avec moi, je te le promets. Et je…

Aiden fit une pause dans le but de rassembler la force nécessaire pour continuer.

– Je peux être cet homme. Je _veux_ être cet homme, Danny.

Danny le fixait, purement déconcerté. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, rendant Aiden mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse. Finalement, l'Hawaiien siffla :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

– Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je te le jure.

– Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as aimé tout ce temps et que tu veux sortir avec moi juste après que ton frère m'a largué ?

– En fait, je suis conscient que je t'aime bien depuis hier seulement, mais maintenant tu es célibataire, donc le problème est résolu.

Danny leva un sourcil. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et avait l'air très sérieux.

– Tu te fiches de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

– Danny, essaie de comprendre ! Je suis sérieux. Quelque chose s'est produit dans ma vie, je ne sais pas encore quoi, et maintenant je sais juste que je t'aime bien. Je t'aime vraiment bien.

– Donc tout d'un coup tu m'aimes bien et Ethan ne m'aime plus ? demanda ironiquement Danny.

– J'admets que c'est une grosse coïncidence.

– Tu es dingue ! cria-t-il aigrement. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je me suis déjà ridiculisé en croyant qu'Ethan pouvait vraiment m'aimer, je n'ai pas besoin que son frère me rappelle à quel point je suis insignifiant !

Danny s'était mis debout devant Aiden, qui leva le regard vers lui.

– Tu sais quoi ? Toi et lui, vous n'êtes pas si différents, et je vois clair dans votre jeu maintenant. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'embêter les gens aimables et gentils ? La vérité, c'est que j'aurais dû voir ce que vous aviez en tête, vous avez toujours été si étranges, si mystérieux. J'aurais dû savoir ce que vous me feriez, ce que vous feriez à tout le monde. Vous aimez juste jouer avec les sentiments et le cœur des gens. Vous avez les miens. Est-ce que vous êtes satisfaits ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux parce vous avez réussi à me faire croire que j'étais quelqu'un pour vous, et haut la main, espèces de beaux connards. Maintenant c'est fini, personne ne profitera plus de moi. Je ne serai plus votre jouet stupide. J'en ai marre qu'on se serve de moi, qu'on me voie comme un cobaye. Parce que c'est ce que je suis, pas vrai ? Un garçon idiot que vous avez utilisé pour vous amuser, comme beaucoup d'autres, je parie. Alors, vous vous êtes amusés ? Est-ce que j'étais divertissant ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez échanger de personnalité et de partenaire amoureux autant que vous le voulez, mais il y a un point où votre petit jouet se casse, Aiden.

Danny avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais il ne tenta pas de les sécher. Aiden était bouche bée, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Danny avait faux sur toute la ligne. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il imaginait le pire.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Danny…

Mais le joueur de Lacrosse avait déjà disparu après avoir murmuré : « Je ne peux pas croire que je t'aimais bien », et Aiden avait été laissé seul avec un cœur brisé sur le banc. Il regarda Danny s'enfuir, vers le parking. Il avait gâché sa chance.

* * *

Lydia se rhabilla, fixant Ethan qui faisait de même. Lorsqu'elle était encore avec Aiden, elle avait toujours pensé qu'Ethan était faible et fragile. Mais à présent elle ne savait plus. Le frère jumeau de son ex-petit ami avait en fait été délicat, mais incroyablement satisfaisant et performant. C'était perturbant de ne plus savoir quoi penser de quelqu'un. La vérité était qu'elle appréciait Ethan – et maintenant encore plus – mais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait oublier Aiden en couchant avec son frère. Au moins, elle essaierait. Ethan avait vraiment l'air de bien l'aimer. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ?

Alors que le garçon commençait à sortir de la pièce, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. La jeune fille rousse lui donna un baiser passionné – sa bouche avait vraiment un goût différent de celle de son frère.

– A bientôt, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et il partit. Lydia suivit, après quelques minutes, et chercha Allison, errant dans le lycée pendant les derniers instants de récréation. Elle ne la trouva pas, parce qu'elle était sûrement en train de se peloter avec Isaac quelque part, mais elle trouva quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle vision pourrait lui être donnée. Aiden, assis sur un banc, pleurait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Aiden ne pleurait _jamais_.

– Salut, chuchota-t-elle quand elle l'eut enfin rejoint.

Aiden leva la tête dans sa direction. Il sourit un peu et détourna honteusement le regard.

– Je rêve ou tu es vraiment en train de pleurer ?

Il renifla, puis s'essuya le nez de sa manche.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, supplia-t-il doucement.

– Je pourrais faire ça. Ou je pourrais juste m'asseoir ici et te demander ce qui s'est passé.

– Lydia, je viens juste de rompre avec toi, tu ne penses pas que ce serait bizarre si tu t'asseyais là, à écouter mes problèmes ?

– Primo, tu n'as pas rompu avec moi, on s'est tous les deux mis d'accord pour rompre. Et deuzio, je reste à écouter tes problèmes, parce que je t'apprécie, et je sors en quelque sorte avec ton frère, ou un truc dans le genre.

– Tu… Quoi ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

– Ouais, on vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau du Coach, mais je ne sais pas si c'était signifiant ou pas. On verra.

– Eh ben, il n'a pas perdu son temps ! rit chaleureusement Aiden en séchant ses larmes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Il vient juste de larguer Danny. Et maintenant il est avec toi. Et je parie qu'il n'a même pas attendu que je te quitte pour t'inviter à sortir.

– Tu as raison, il n'a pas attendu. J'étais surprise, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Il ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il était. Et moi non plus, apparemment.

Aiden n'était pas perturbé par sa propre déclaration. C'était comme s'il avait déjà accepté la situation, comme s'il savait que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit en eux et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer ça.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

– Eh bien, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je viens juste de dire à Danny Mahealani que je l'aimais.

– Quoi ? Tu as vraiment fait ça ? cria-t-elle presque en écarquillant les yeux.

Quand elle se calma, elle ajouta plus sérieusement :

– Alors… Tu aimes les hommes, maintenant ?

– Je pense que oui. Enfin, j'aime Danny. Mais lui non. Il ne m'aime pas, je veux dire.

Lydia remarqua qu'Aiden essayait avec difficulté de ne pas pleurer. Sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient serrés, et il regardait le sol.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'étudiante aux cheveux roux d'une voix douce, mettant une main sur la sienne.

– Il pleurait parce que mon frère l'avait largué, alors je suis allé le voir et j'ai essayé de le réconforter, mais j'ai fini par lui dire que je l'aimais bien et il l'a mal interprété, il pensait que je me moquais de lui et… il est juste parti.

Aiden avait recommencé à pleurer au milieu de son discours. Lydia grimaça et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'appuya sur elle et s'accrocha à ses vêtements pour trouver de l'équilibre, trouver du support.

– Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle. Danny était juste en état de choc, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait…

– Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Tu aurais dû voir comment il me parlait… J'avais l'impression d'être de la merde.

– Il était juste surpris, c'était si anormal que tu lui dises ces choses.

– Tu es de quel côté ? Le sien ou le mien ?

– Le tien, bien sûr, chéri, le rassura-t-elle. Mais tu dois lui laisser du temps pour se remettre de sa rupture avec Ethan. Et après, peut-être qu'il sera capable de t'écouter et de commencer à t'apprécier.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait m'apprécier, après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

– Bien sûr. Si tu assez patient pour attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Aiden avait arrêté de pleurer. Il sourit à Lydia, se mettant droit.

– Je l'attendrai. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

– Tu es trop mignon, dit-elle, émerveillée.

– Les filles trouvent toujours que les gays sont mignons, non ?

Ils rirent.

– Bref. Merci, ajouta-t-il. De m'avoir aidé avec ça.

– Pas de souci. On a beau ne plus être ensemble, on reste des amis proches.

Elle fronça instantanément les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

– Attends. Est-ce que ça fait de toi mon meilleur ami gay ?

* * *

La récréation était terminée et la sonnerie venait de s'arrêter quand les jumeaux retournèrent en cours avec réticence. Ils avaient tous les deux cours de Français, et ils étaient assis à côté – ce qui posait des problèmes à leur professeur pour les reconnaitre.

– Salut, dit Aiden en s'asseyant sur sa chaise quelques minutes après Ethan. Quoi de neuf ?

Ethan tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Quelque chose passa entre eux – ce n'était rien, juste un semblant de sourire – et ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler parce qu'ils savaient exactement ce qu'il y avait de neuf. Ils avaient toujours été si proches, ils avaient toujours su qui était l'autre et comment il fonctionnait, mais maintenant qu'ils _étaient_ l'autre, ils se connaissaient par cœur.

– Tu as rompu avec Lydia en douceur et tu as timidement demandé à Danny de sortir avec toi mais il a refusé et t'a brisé le cœur. J'ai raison ? dit Ethan – et ce n'était presque pas une question.

– Comment tu as su ? chuchota Aiden, faisant semblant de prendre des notes alors que leur professeur leur jetait un coup d'œil agacé.

– Parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait, quand j'étais… Bah, quand j'étais moi.

– Oh.

Le plus grand cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

– Alors on a vraiment été échangés, hein ?

– Ouais, ou un truc dans le genre. J'espère juste que tu trouveras une manière d'être avec Danny.

– Et j'espère que tu seras un meilleur frère que je ne l'ai été, surtout maintenant qu'on n'a plus de meute et qu'on est à nouveau des Omégas.

– Ne t'en fais pas, frérot. Je te couvre.

Ethan lui fit un clin d'œil. Le professeur stoppa leur petite conversation et leur demanda quelque chose en français, à quoi Ethan répondit bravement avec un accent presque parfait : _« Je ne connais pas la réponse, mais vous pouvez demander à mon frère. Maintenant, c'est lui le plus malin. »_ Et comme ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai, vu qu'ils avaient été échangés lors de leur mort, son jumeau sourit et donna la bonne réponse.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Elle a pris du temps pour arriver, mais elle est enfin là, cette traduction ! La prépa m'a coupé toute envie et inspiration d'écrire, ou de poster, je suis désolée. L'année prochaine sera encore plus austère. Donc savourez ces derniers instants de mon activité sur le site ! Et dites-moi tant que vous le pouvez ce que vous avez pensé de ma fanfiction !**


End file.
